Renewal
by Amy Ravenheart
Summary: A vampire attacked our team. How will they get rid of him? Will they survive this enemy? How ill Amy react on this? Will she stand beside her team or will she flee for her life? The last chapter is up! Romance, humor, fantasy and friendship
1. The beginning

**Ok people, this is my really first story so I hope you will like it. I thank my friend Viktorija who read all my ideas about the story and stood beside me to help out. Thank you girly!**

**I don't own Huntik (gosh I wish I do...)**

Dante was sitting on his sofa in the living room. He was in deep thoughts when he heard a

familiar voice.

"Hello Dante"

"Hey Metz", he answered him quickly getting his amber eyes on the big screen in front of him.

"Where's your team?"

"They supposed to be here 10 minutes ago"

As he said that, they heard voices from outside

"Would you two stop it already!". It was Zhalia who came in first, with Sophie and Lok following her and still arguing.

"It IS your fault!"

"Oh, come on Lok. You know it's not! If you have learnt you would passed the exam and get a good grade!", Sophie yelled back at Lok and sat down in the armchair next to her. Lok was so angry he said nothing but sat down on the other side of the living room.

"And by the way, your only angry because you got caught", Sophie went on.

"What's going on?" Dante asked looking at Zhalia who was still standing in the doorway.

"Oh, nothing special" Zhalia answered casually, " they are behaving like... well, you know, like children".

Metz didn't knew what to say. "Um, am I interrupting something important or can I go on?", he asked confused.

"Go on Metz. What do you need us for?" Dante asked him, hope in his eyes. They haven't got a mission in about a month or so, and he really didn't knew what to do with himself.

"Well, you guys have a mission. It's about a titan we thought was lost for centuries".

Zhalia looked up on him with amusement in her eyes. She always thought it's a good idea to bond with more powerful titans.

"It's about a titan called Ravenheart and..."

"Isn't that the legendary raven that is supposed to protect the queen of the cursed ones?", Sophie asked him with disbelief.

"What do you mean under 'the cursed ones'?", Lok asked with eyes shot open.

"I mean what I said. They have many names... The cursed ones, the doomed ones, the half living, the undead... But most people know them under the name...".

But before Sophie could finish her sentence, Zhalia answered instead: "Vampires"

Lok jumped in his seat at these words. He didn't knew why, but he felt uncomfortable, and a bit scared. Maybe it was because the dark and upset voice Zhalia had while saying that one word, or was it because Dante got an upset look on his face.

"You guys can't believe in this, can you? There are no such things as vampires! It was all made up because count Dracula and his titan Antideluvian! Right, Dante?"

"I'm not sure Lok. I've been a seeker for many years, I saw things no one would believe me. Nothing can surprise me anymore."

"Sophie, do you believe it?"

"Of course NOT! People in the medieval age thought there are creatures that suck blood because the red death was killing hundreds of people. Sometimes it would be so brutal that the victim would spit blood. That's why there are legends about blood sucking vampires. That's all. You don't have to worry about it". Sophie looked so sure in what she said that Lok calmed down immediately.

Zhalia said nothing during this conversation about vampires, but deep within she knew that something is very wrong about this. She had a very bad feeling, and her feeling would never fail her.

"Zhalia? Zhalia! Can you hear me?", Dante stood up and walked over to Zhalia who was still leaned to the wall not to far from the door. Dante put his left hand on her arm and with his other hand gently pulled up her chin so he could look into her beautiful chocolate colored eyes. He really loved those eyes. Only one look could make him do whatever Zhalia wanted him to do, but he never told her anything about it.

Zhalia was looking at him, but her eyes were completely empty.

"Zhalia," Dante repeated, now in a worried voice "are you alright?"

"Huh? What?"

"Zhalia, I asked you are you ok? What's wrong?"

"Uh, I'm fine. I was just, um, thinking about something. I'm alright", Zhalia blinked a few times before getting her vision completely back.

Lok got up as well and walked over to the two of them.

"You sure 'bout that? You look really pale. What were you thinking about?"

"It doesn't matter. So, what's with the mission?, she walked away from Dante and Lok and sat down on the sofa where Dante was sitting before a minute.

"Oh, yeah, the mission. So, you guys have to go to Finland, to be precise to Helsinki. I'll send the details to your holotome Dante. Your flight is taking off in 2 hours. Good luck team", with that the big screen went blank.

"So, Sophie, Lok, you have 2 hours to pack your stuff and get on the airport. Can you do that?"

"I'm sure I can, but," Lok stopped for a second to give Sophie a devilish smile "I'm not sure will Sophie make it. You know, 'till she packs 5 or 6 bags it takes some time."

"Now you are so dead!", Sophie yelled and jumped out off the armchair she was sitting in and run after Lok who was already on his way to his apartment. As they stormed out, Dante stepped out and yelled after them

"Just don't kill each other until we get to the airport".

He closed the door and gave Zhalia a smile. She blushed for a moment, but than she smiled back at him. She got up and together they went upstairs, both to they own rooms, to pack they stuff.


	2. The trip to Helsinki

**I hope you didn't had to wait too long for this chap. I was a bit out of order... There will be a bit of anti Scarlett somwhere in the middle, not too much, but enough for me. (hehehe) So, read it and review it. Thank you :D**

"Zhalia, are you coming?" Dante yelled upstairs as he carried his bag to the door.

"Yeah, just a minute. I just have to pack something." Zhalia replied with a voice that sounded like she was carrying something really heavy. She came downstairs carrying a bag almost as big as herself. At that sight Dante burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"The sight of you trying to carry a bag bigger than yourself."

Zhalia just shook her head and went on, heading the doors way, trying not to trip in the bag she was carrying.

"Wait, I'll take our bags out, and while I lock the door you catch a taxi. Deal?" Dante asked her coming back at her side.

"Ok, but, do you really think you can handle two big bags all on your own? I mean, I barely managed to carry only mine, how will you both?" Zhalia asked him putting her bag on the floor beside her feet, but still holding its helve.

Dante gave her a look she used to give him when she was going to say something juicy or cheeky.

"Well, these are just two bags. If I can handle you in your worst mood, these bags can't be worse. Can they?" Dante gave her a grin.

She smiled him back and nodded in agreement. Dante wanted to take the bag, but instead caught Zhalias hand. Zhalia looked at him and felt the urge to put her arms around him. She bit her lower lip. Dante saw that and he knew what it meant, she didn't knew what to do. And he was right.

Zhalia really couldn't decide between what her mind and what her heart were telling her. She felt her heartbeat increase. Her mind was telling her to run away from this situation, but her heart was telling her to give in. She knew what Dante is going to do. He was going to listen to his heart.

Dante knew what was going on in Zhalia and he wanted to help her, so he decided to take action.

He pulled her closer to himself and hugged her around her waist. Now Zhalia knew exactly what is she going to listen to. She decided to give in. She put her arms around Dantes neck and pulled herself closer to him, so there was no space between them. She looked into Dantes amber eyes. Those eyes could chain her chocolate eyes for eternity, and she wouldn't mind.

As they stood there in the middle of the hall, seconds looked like hours. But none of them wanted to break this beautiful moment.

"Zhalia...", Dante was the first to break the silence "would you mind if I..."

"If you what, Dante?", she asked him in her sweet and gentle voice.

Dante was used to her voice so sweet. From the day she moved in to him, she was all sweet with him, and he was the same with her (except when Lok and Sophie were around, then they acted like normally).

"If I, um, take your bag" Dante said and looked down at the bag at their feet.

"Oh, right, the bag. Um, go for it" Zhalia drew back from him and went out of the house.

She felt her face was burning. Dante took the bags and went after Zhalia.

"What's wrong with me?" he whispered to himself.

He locked the door and turned to face the street to take the bags out. There was a taxi waiting for him. He put the bags in the trunk and set next to Zhalia.

"So quickly? Nice job" he commented.

"Thank you"

"Where shall it be?", the driver asked.

"To the airport", they answered together at the same moment.

They smiled at that, but turned away from each other. Unconsciously, they hold hands.

They stood quiet for the rest of the way, holding hands.

XXXXX

As Dante and Zhalia hurried thru the crowd of the airport Sophie and Lok joined them.

"Where have you two been? We are waiting here for 30 minutes!" Lok asked Dante as they want to take they tickets.

"We were... um..." Dante couldn't give them a quick answer.

Whatever he will tell them, he can't tell the true! He can't tell them that he wanted to kiss Zhalia and in the last second got scared and drew back. He wasn't afraid to kiss her, he was afraid to be rejected. But in the taxi they made up. Without words, but he knew Zhalia forgave him for not using the chance to kiss her.

Honestly, she was afraid to kiss Dante as well. She didn't knew how to do it, so she was afraid to do something wrong.

Dante looked at her, silently asking her to help out.

"I had some trouble packing my bag." Zhalia answered them before Lok would ask Dante for explanation.

She didn't lied. She really had trouble. She didn't had much clothes for winter, so she packed all of it and added some thicker blouses she had.

"Zhalia, is that possible? Are you becoming like Sophie?" Lok asked her laughing.

"Are you asking me if I'm becoming shallow, cheap and annoying? If that's what your asking, the answer is no." Zhalia answered in a mean way.

"Hey! He asked you if you are becoming like me, not like Scarlett!" At this the girls looked at each other and burst out laughing. At that Dante came back with the tickets.

"Lok, what's up with these two?" Dante looked first at the girls who were now sitting on they bags and laughing, and than he looked at Lok who was obviously angry.

"I really don't get it! Why do these two hate Scarlett so much?"

"Look at this in a positive way. As long as they are gossiping and making fun of Scarlett, they aren't trying to bite each other heads off", Dante told him with a smile on his face.

"The plane to Helsinki-Finland has arrived on gate C. All passengers to Helsinki-Finland please go to gate C. Thank you", a women's voice said thru the speakers.

"That's ours. Lets go!"

In a few moments they were on the plane. Sophie and Lok sat together, so Zhalia sat next to Dante.

"When are we arriving in Helsinki?" Lok asked Zhalia who was sitting in front of him. But she didn't answered him. She was in deep thoughts. She had that weird feeling again. But now it was stronger. It was telling her something will go wrong. She felt it.

Her face became paler with every second. Dante saw that and he moved to catch her hand with his, when Zhalia suddenly jumped in her seat.

"Lambert to Moon, Lambert to Moon. Moon, do you copy?" Lok said that after poking her side, what Dante didn't saw.

"Lok! You poke my side like that one more time and I'll..."

"What happened?", Dante asked as he saw Zhalia jumping in her seat and turning backwards only to threaten to Lok. As Lok poked her side, her face from pale became red.

"Lok scared Zhalia by poking her side. You're afraid of Lok!" Sophie explained to Dante and went on teasing Zhalia in the same moment.

"No, I'm not afraid of him. I was just thinking and didn't heard him. What is it Lok?"

"You copy me now Moon?" Lok asked Zhalia making noises like he was an astronaut. Zhalia couldn't help but laugh at this.

"I copy you Lambert. Talk.", Zhalia smiled back at Lok.

"I asked when are we arriving in Helsinki?"

"About 6 p.m. Anything else?"

"Thank you. No, nothing for now. If I need you I'll poke your side" Lok said with a grin.

"You can only try" Zhalia told him and gave him a grin.

She changed a lot after coming back to her team and after the defeat of the Professor. She became friends even with Sophie. They still had some fights, but those would soon end and they would together tease Lok. She even made friends with other Huntik seekers.

The rest of the flight was peaceful.

They arrived, as Zhalia said, about 6 p.m. in Helsinki. Sophie and Zhalia caught a taxi while Dante and Lok carried the bags.

"To Hotel Helsinki, please", Dante told to the driver.

Sophie started to talk about the past of the great city. Zhalia wasn't interested, she knew all about Helsinki she needed to know.

She was looking out the window. The ground was covered with perfectly white and glittery snow. It was cold outside.

It was spring, but here the winter lasts longer than in Venice. She was used to the weather of Venice and she felt really cold. She had her winter coat on (the only one she had), but it wasn't helping too much.

Dante saw her shivering, so he decided to warm her up a bit. First he wanted to make sure that Sophie doesn't sees what he's doing.

Sophie was sitting in front of them, so she couldn't see anything.

Lok was beside him, but he already knew how Dante felt for Zhalia.

Dante put his right hand around Zhalias waist and pulled her closer to himself. Lok saw the movement and looked at them. Zhalia blushed, but Dante just put his finger on his lips. Lok nodded and kept on talking to Sophie, ignoring what were Dante and Zhalia doing.

Zhalia wanted to pull herself away from Dante, but when she felt the warmth of his body, she pulled herself closer. Dante hugged her with his arms, caressing her back with his left hand. Zhalia put her head down on his chest.

"Thank you" she whispered so only Dante could hear her.

"You're welcome", he answered in a low voice and put his chin on her head.

Zhalia never felt so good in her life like right now. She enjoyed this moment as much as she could. Dantes heartbeat, his warmth, his hand around her waist, his other hand caressing her back, it all made her feel so happy. Soon she fell asleep.

Dante enjoyed this as much as Zhalia. To hold her, to hear her breathing, to feel her body so close to his, to feel her hands around him, it made him feel like he was in Heaven.

After 15-20 minutes later the driver said to Dante: "Sir, we are almost there. I think you should wake up your wife." They were driving close to the hotel.

"What?", Sophie asked surprised. She quickly turned around to see Dante holding Zhalia around her waist and caressing her, while had her arms around him and her head down on his chest. Sophie made an evil smile.

"Someone is going to get teased for this a few days"

"Sophie, if you..." Dante started to say something but got cut of by Sophie

"Oh, don't worry. I won't. At least not for now."

With that the car stopped on the parking lot of the hotel.

"Zhalia, wake up. We are here.", Dante woke up Zhalia.

He paid the driver and they took they bags and went in the hotel.

As Dante went to the reception to take the keys, Lok started to tease Zhalia.

"You had a nice place in the taxi? I hope it wasn't too warm, or hard or uncomfortable." Lok smiled devilish at Zhalia.

She blushed a bit but than answered: "No, it wasn't. It was nice warm, soft and really comfortable."

"Here you go, the keys" Dante came back and handled everyone they keys. The rooms were all on the same floor, one beside the other.

When no one was around, Dante told to his team "Be ready tonight. At 9 p.m. we are going on the mission"

**That's it for now. I hope you won't kill me (you who read it know what I'm talking about). I hope you enjoyed it. I want reviews. Thank you!**


	3. The mission

It was almost 9 p.m. when Lok went out of his room. Without looking where is he going, he started to run.

"I am so late. Dante will so kill me!"

With that he started to run even faster. Finally he managed to come out of the hotel. The team was on the other side of the street so he started to run again. The same moment he put his foot out of the hotels yard on the street he bumped into and fell on someone.

"Perkele!" he heard a familiar voice.

"Get the hell off me you idiot!" the girl under Lok yelled at him.

Dante, Zhalia and Sophie run across the street to Lok. Zhalia and Sophie helped Lok to stand up, while Dante helped the girl.

"We are really sorry miss. Are you ok?" Dante asked her.

"No, we are not sorry. Next time look where you go" Lok said without turning to face the girl.

"Oh really, and you should…" the girl stopped arguing when she turned to Lok and recognized him.

"And you should be more polite to me before I kick your ass back to Ireland Lok"

Lok quickly turned around to see who he bumped into. He saw a girl that was as tall as him. She had dark brown, almost black straight hair that went down to the middle of her back. She was built similar to Zhalia. She had emerald eyes and her usual black make up. She had a seductive smile.

"Amy!" Lok yelled and hugged the girl.

"Hey Lok. Bumping into the wrong person again?" she asked him, still smiling.

"Obviously, isn't it?" Lok said laughing.

They let go of each other, and Lok that remembered that his team doesn't knows her.

"Oh, guys, I want you to meet a friend of mine. This is Amy Greene", Lok said and showed them at the girl.

"Hello. Nice to meet you" Amy waved with her hand.

"Amy, these are my friends, Dante, Zhalia and you know Sophie" he introduced them.

"Sophie, you know Amy, right?"

"No, not really. The only thing I know about her is that she is one of those rebels and bullies" Sophie answered in a rude way.

"Hm, almost correct. I'm no rebel, and I'm no bully. I used to skip a few classes, so what? And, yeah, I used to have some fights, so? That doesn't make me a bad person. Lok is skipping classes too. And you as well as I see. And I got into a fight just to save Loks life. Don't forget that one" Amy answered in a rude manner.

Lok wanted them to stop "Oh come on girls, stop fighting. Sophie, if you forgot, I do own my life to Amy. She saved me from those guys. Even if she almost got kicked out of school for fighting. Actually, who won the fight? I was knocked out." Lok asked scratching his head.

"I don't know, the headmaster came, but I'm the one who got most of the bruises and the one who got grounded, so… I think I lost the fight. You still own me one" Amy smiled at Lok.

"So, Amy, what are you doing here in Finland? Tomorrow is school day" Lok asked laughing.

"I could ask you the same" she tried to avoid the answer.

"I asked you first, so you answer first"

"Um, I… um… I'm here to… um… pick up something… something that belongs to me… Yeah, I'm here to pick up something" Amy answered, all confused.

Zhalia noticed something weird about this girl. Her experience was telling her that the girl was lying, lying big time. And it was obvious too. She was all messed up, confused and was avoiding to answer at first. And than she felt it again. The feeling that something will go wrong. Really wrong. And this girl will cause it. Zhalia didn't knew how, but this girl will make the team fail their mission. She had to keep an eye on her.

"Lok, I'm sorry to interrupt you, but we really need to go. We are already late" Dante said before Amy would ask Lok what is he doing here.

"Oh, yeah. So, see you in school these days Amy?"

"Yeah, of course. Try not to bump into wrong persons, ok? Bye Lok. It was nice to meet you guys. Goodbye." Amy waved them and vanished in the darkness of the Helsinki streets.

"Ok, lets go team, we have a mission to do" Dante told them and lead the way.

They caught a taxi and went to the seaside of Helsinki. From there they took a boat and went towards the great sea fortress Suomenlinna. They set sail on one of the six great islands.

"Ok team, this is the plan. Get in, avoid all traps, get the titan Ravenheart, get out, and go back to Venice with the next plain tomorrow. Everything clear?" Dante explained them the plan again.

They went thru the details on the way to the island. They all nodded in agreement.

"Good. Let's go"

They were walking thru the open space of the island. There was no one around, so they had an easy job.

"Dante, you said this is an inhabited island. Why aren't there any people?" Lok asked wondering.

"It's because the town is on the other side of the island and it's almost 11 p.m. No one would come out so late in such a cold night so far from the town"

"Oh, right"

As they were heading towards the huge fortress, Sophie started to talk about its past and what it represents.

"The fortress is built on six islands. Its name means 'Castle of Finland'. It has been called Sveaborg by the Swedish rulers. Finns call it Viapori, and that name was used until 1918, when it got its name that we use nowadays"

Zhalia rolled her eyes. She knew everything about this fortress. Back in the Organization a mission like this was given to her, although she never made it to here. She got a more important one instead, but she heard nothing was found. The suits looked on the other five islands, except on this one. This island, Länsi-Mustasaari, was nothing special. There was nothing on this island, only a museum and a community. It was new, so they haven't bothered to search here. She told Dante all about this, but he told her that she's going to be surprised when she sees where they are going. She woke up from her thoughts when Sophie went on with her 'history lecture'.

"The Swedish crown commenced the construction of this fortress in 1748 as protection against Russians. Unfortunately, in the Finnish War the fortress surrendered to Russia on May 3. 1808"

Now the team was close to the fortress' museum, but Dante went in the other way. The others followed him. Now they were heading to the hills. As they were walking, Sophie started one more time, but got cut of by Zhalia.

"You know so much about the fortress. Do you know who built it?"

"Who built it? The Swedish crown. I said it already" Sophie said wondering.

Now they could see a tunnel entrance in the hills side. Zhalia looked at Sophie with a self satisfied look.

"The fortress was built by Augustin Ehrensvärd, which made him famous. It was built as a counter to the Russian Kronstadt. The fortification of Helsinki and these six islands begun in January 1748. When the fortress surrendered, it didn't take part in the war until the very end." Zhalia finished her talk.

"Wow Zhalia, I'm impressed! You know more than Sophie AND you made her be quiet! Congratulations!" Lok cheered and gave Sophie a grin.

Zhalia just smiled at his words.

"Ok team, we are here" Dante announced and caught the lock that was on the tunnels entrances a second, the lock was down and they went in.

"Now be careful, we don't know what's down here" They went deeper into the tunnel, and it became really dark.

"Boltflare!" Dante called a glowing orb that was flying before them and lit the way.

They went thru lots of chambers, underground halls and small traps that Springer turned off easily. At one point they came into a huge chamber. On the other side was another entrance, but in the chamber was no floor, but a pit with spikes in it. With really big and sharp spikes.

"And what now?" Lok asked as he saw the situation they were in.

"I think we should go back and find another way" as Sophie said that, the entrance behind them closed.

"Or NOT!" Lok corrected her.

"Wait! There is writing on this wall. Sophie, can you read it?" Dante showed her at the wall beside them.

"I hope it's not Finnish" She walked over to the wall.

"Whatever you do, don't touch anything. I'm sure this is a trap, it just didn't activate properly" Dante warned them.

As he said that, Sophie touched the writing on the wall, and they heard a slight 'click' sound. Nothing happened. Sophie took a sharp breath.

"Uh, good. I thought I activated it. Huh" she let out the breath.

"Um, guys… I don't want to spoil this, but the wall is getting closer" Zhalia said pointing at the wall where the entrance was thru which they came in.

"Sophie, read it!" Lok started to panic.

"Ok, ok! Don't rush me! It's on… on… On old English?" Sophie said with disbelief.

"I REALLY DON'T CARE WHAT LANGUAGE IS IT ON! JUST READ IT!" Lok started to yell as they were only five steps away from the pit.

**_"Thou who puts your feet into here arst doomed. Thou shall be saved only if the heart of thy is noble. Thou shall pass unharmed. Trust and thy soul shall be saved"_**

Sophie read it loud.

"Um, so, what do we have to do?" Lok asked confused.

"You must believe that your heart is noble and walk thru the chamber. That's it" Sophie explained.

"BUT THERE IS NO FLOOR!" Lok yelled back.

"I have a noble heart. I do" Sophie said and stepped of the ground into the pit. She didn't fell down. She just simply went on, stepping on nothing but air.

When she was on the ground again, in front of the next entrance, she yelled back to the rest of the team: "Come on! You just have to believe!"

"Hm. I went thru the test in Atlantis when I walked thru fire. They say fire swallows the ones who aren't noble. If it didn't swallowed me, I have a noble heart" With that Lok simply walked on the other side.

"Let's go Zhalia" Dante told her.

The whole time she was standing like a statue and was watching the spikes.

"I don't have a noble heart Dante. In my whole life I've done too many bad things. I can't do this" she muttered.

"You have the noblest heart of all I know. You can do this. I know you can" Dante was assuring her.

Before Zhalias eyes were the pictures and the facts of all what she did while she was in the Organization. She just couldn't do this. It was too late for her. And she hasn't even told Dante how she felt for him. Zhalias eyes filled with tears.

"I can't Dante. Not this time. Go without me" she whispered in front of herself, still watching the spikes.

She didn't want to die, but she couldn't get out of this. The wall reached their backs and it was slowly pushing them into the pits way.

"Come on! What are you waiting for?" Lok and Sophie yelled from the other side.

Dante saw that Zhalia is not going to move on her own, so he had to think something up and act quickly.

"You two go ahead and see what is waiting for us" he yelled to Sophie and Lok.

They nodded and went thru the entrance into the next chamber. He turned back to Zhalia.

"I'm not going without you"

"But…"

"Listen to me" he caught her shoulder and turned her, so she would look at him instead the spikes.

He gently pushed away some hair from her face to calm her.

"Do you trust me?"

She thought about it for a second, but than answered with confidence in her voice: "I trust you more than anyone else on this earth"

"Would you trust me even your life?"

"I would"

"Good. Now close your eyes"

"What?"

"Close your eyes. Trust me. It's gonna be alright. Do it"

Zhalia closed her eyes. She felt Dantes hand slip into hers.

"Whatever happens, don't open your eyes. Ok?"

"Ok. I won't open them. I trust you completely Dante"

Dante closed his eyes as well, with only one thought. If we fall, we fall together.

"Let's go"

They slowly started to walk forward. Zhalia caught Dantes hand harder as she felt that she has no ground under her feet. On her great surprise, she didn't fell down. In a few moments they had hard ground under their feet again.

"Can I open my eyes now?" Zhalia asked, still with closed eyes.

"Yes, you can" Dante told her softly.

As she opened her chocolate colored eyes, she noticed they went thru the trap safely.

She hugged Dante, whispering into his ear: "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"It's ok. You are safe now" Dante told her as they separated.

They went into the next chamber. Lok and Sophie were walking all around in the chamber watching and searching for something they could use to locate the titan.

"What did you two found?" Dante asked them.

He looked around in the chamber. This chamber was huge. It was all bright (because the torches were lighted), full of gold and jewelry on the floor and all kinds of gems a big altar in the middle of the chamber.

"Let's find the amulet" Dante told them.

After searching in the whole chamber, they found nothing.

"Here is the place where the amulet was. I'm sure it is" Sophie told them as Dante was scanning the room with his holotome, now for the third time.

"Nothing, just nothing" Dante said as the holotome couldn't find any trace of the titan.

"Dante, can you read this?" Sophie asked and gave him a paper she was trying to read for some time.

"I really don't know what language is it on" she admitted.

"Hm. No wonder you can't read it. It's Old Italian. It's not easy to read something like this. Fortunately, I can read it. I was thought by Metz. But I really don't know what is an Italian document doing in Finland"

After some time he put down the paper and started to think about what he just read.

"What is it Dante?" Zhalia asked him as she saw his look.

"It's an old legend. It says that this titan, Ravenheart, belonged to the first vampire on this earth. Her name was Lilith. It says she was an evil queen, who didn't cared about anything but her self and how to get more power. The titan was her guardian. When she died, the titan was so sad that he took its own amulet and flew into the grave of its mistress, and stood there. After it, the amulet was taken away by another seeker who tried to bond with the titan, but it disobeyed and took away the amulet from the seeker and flew away. It was obvious that it didn't wanted a new master, and it was far too dangerous to leave it fly around. The guardians of the royal vampire family took the amulet and buried it here" Dante finished.

"So the titan is evil? If so, we can't leave it here! What if another evil seeker bounds with it?" Sophie said worried.

"But it's not here. We checked every corner of this chamber and there is no other chamber" Lok answered.

"Wait! It says: Only a daughter of Lilith can become the mistress of Ravenheart and make him happy again" Dante translated the legend completely.

"A daughter of Lilith? Another vampire?" Lok wondered.

"I think…" Dante started to answer, but suddenly stopped. He saw a shadow behind the altar.

"Did you saw that?" he asked quietly the others.

"What? The shadow? Yeah, it's here from the beginning" Lok told him casually.

He turned to follow the shadow. He was just in front of the altar when they heard a door open, and the shadow vanished.

"What the…?" Lok asked surprised.

Behind the altar was a door, leading downstairs into the darkness.

"Do we really have to" Lok asked complaining.

"You can go back on those doors," Zhalia showed him the entrance and the other chamber with the pit full of spikes "but I'm going down here" Lok sighed, but went after Zhalia. Soon the team was in a really long hall.

"Be careful, we don't know who that is or who sent him" Dante warned them as they were running down the hall.

In about five minutes they were out in the nature again. But this was not the place where they came in. They could hear the sea.

"We are at the south of the island" Dante told them after scanning the place with his holotome.

They got out thru some kind of old tunnel. It was made out of clay bricks. The hill they were in went all over the island to the sea. It ended as a cliff. Around was nothing but open space, but they still couldn't see anything because of the darkness.

"Boltflare!" Sophie called out and an orb appeared. It wasn't too big or too bright but it gave them the needed light to see. In the completely edge of the light Dantes eye caught a movement of a shadow.

"You! Introduce yourself!"

There was a moment of silence. Zhalia felt it again. It was the same feeling that she felt when they got this mission. She felt it even when they met Loks friend. She told Dante everything about this feeling and the events when it appeared. He told her it's going to be fine. After all, they defeated the Professor, why would they fail to gain a titan back? She lightly agreed with him, but she decided to be on guard. And now she felt it again. It was too strong to ignore, even if she tried hard to do so. It was so strong that it literally paralyzed her. She couldn't move at all.

While Zhalia was thinking like that, a figure moved out of the shadows into the light of the small orb. They couldn't believe their own eyes.

"Amy?" Lok asked not willing to believe who he is looking at.

"You! I knew you bring nothing but trouble" Sophie yelled at the girl.

As she came closer they could see the amulet around her neck. For the first time they saw Ravenhearts amulet. It was shaped like a raven with wings spread wide. It was made of some kind of black gem, some sort of precious stone as Dante saw it from that distance. He hasn't said anything. If she was really a friend of Lok she won't fight them back.

Amy stood there in silence, she wasn't moving at all, but her emerald eyes were shining with danger and anger. But behind this, there was so much more. Dante saw disappointment and fear.

"I'm sorry Lok" Amy told him turning away so she wouldn't have to look into his eyes.

"But today… You… You were… You didn't…" Lok tried to say something.

"Until now I didn't knew you are working for the opposite side" Amy told him with an emotionless voice.

"If you give us the titan you can go" Dante told her, stepping forwards to her.

"Never. He belongs to me now" Amy answered him taking a step backwards.

"You want him, you take him" she said provoking him.

"As you wish" Sophie wanted to join him, but he just waved her off.

"No. I will handle her on my own"

"Alright, but be careful. I feel something strange about her. She's not an ordinary seeker" Sophie answered stepping back at her previous place.

Lok went back to Zhalia who was standing behind them all time long.

"Zhalia do something! Dante will hurt her! She's not a seeker! She doesn't know how to fight! I saw her fighting, she's just an ordinary girl! Help her! Please!" Lok begged Zhalia while holding her arm with his hands firmly.

She didn't knew why, but she didn't wanted Dante to hurt the girl. If Zhalia learned something from her past life, it's that they aren't allowed to judge her. They didn't know her, didn't know her past and background, and didn't know why she is doing this. She felt that she has to prevent Dante from hurting Amy; even if she knew they will fail this mission because of her.

"Dante!" she yelled. Dante turned to see what Zhalia wants.

"Do whatever you need to get the titan but don't hurt the girl!" she finished and looked at Amy with a worried glance. Dante nodded his head.

"Well, lets see are you going to give up the titan or not. Give us the titan and you can go. I promise you" Dante tried to talk to her.

"NEVER! I'd rather die than to handle you Ravenheart!" she yelled.

"I don't want to hurt you!"

"Well you don't have another choice"

"Boltflare!" Dante attacked Amy without warning, but he missed her for a few centimeters.

"You missed me" Amy told him.

"I didn't want to hit you. Last chance Amy. Give up"

"You know my answer. You knew it before you told me this" she answered him in a silent voice.

"Boltflare!" As Dante threw it at Amy she put her arms across her chest, so it wouldn't hurt her too much.

"Raypulse!" it hit her again, but this time the power knocked her down on the ground. She fell on her back on the ground. It was cold, wet and really hard. She was close to the cliffs edge. Amy slowly got up, but in the same moment she fell down on her left knee.

"Why aren't you fighting back? Or at least protecting yourself?" Dante asked her with anger. He hated the idea to attack someone who couldn't or didn't want to protect herself. It felt so wrong.

"He's going to hurt her" Lok said to himself and wanted to go over to Dante and stop him, but Zhalia caught his arm.

"What is she doing? Is she insane or what?" she asked him with worry.

"I've told you. She's no seeker" Dante started to walk over to Amy. She quickly got up.

"Enough with this. It's over. You can't even protect yourself. Now give me the titan" At his words Amy stepped on the very edge of the cliff.

"Hey! Don't be stupid! It's not worth it! Get away from the edge!" Dante told her with worry and stepped away, so he wouldn't frighten her.

"Maybe it's not worthy for you, but it is for me. You want me to get off the edge? As you wish" With that Amy jumped down the cliff.

"NO!" Dante and Lok yelled in the same second. But it was too late. She already jumped down. Lok run to the edge of the cliff, but Dante caught him before he could jump. Dante was holding Lok down with his hands behind his back. Lok was still fighting back, but he couldn't move out of Dantes grip. Zhalia and Sophie quickly run over to help Dante hold back Lok from jumping after Amy.

"We have to help her! She will drown!" Lok was yelling while still trying to move.

"She couldn't survive it Lok. I'm sorry" Dante told him. Lok dropped on his knees.

"I didn't know she was going to jump"

As Lok calmed Dante let go of him. Zhalia put her hand on Loks shoulder. There was a minute of heavy silence. It was broken by the sound of wings flapping in the middle of the night sky.

"What's that?" Lok asked noticing with his sharp eye a movement in the darkness.

"Boltflare!" Zhalia sent it straight in front of them in the direction of the sound and where Lok pointed. Under the light they saw a huge raven carrying someone on its back.

"So that is Ravenheart" Dante said with wonder.

"She's alive!" Lok yelled with joy in his voice.

"Yeah, she is. But we lost the titan and failed the mission" Zhalia told him. She was happy that Amy was alive, but she knew that they failed the mission. She felt that in some way she is responsible for it.

"Come on Lok, we have to go" Dante offered him a hand to help him up.

"Thank you"

They went back to Helsinki, to the hotel. When they arrived it was about 3 a.m.

"We are going with the first plane. It takes off at 7 a.m., so be ready by 6. Good night" With that all of them went to their rooms.

Lok, Sophie and Zhalia fell asleep not much after they went to bed, but Dante couldn't sleep. He was disappointed with himself. He failed the mission and attacked a girl who wasn't able to protect herself. He felt awful! He was thinking about her the rest of the night. When he finally fell asleep, he couldn't have rest. He was dreaming about her.

He could see her eyes before himself, looking at him with fear. Dante threw a power on her. As it hit her he could see the pain she was suffering. In that moment he woke up in cold sweat. He felt really bad for what had he done in his dream. This was just a dream, but he actually hurt her back on that island.

He took a shower and than packed his stuff. He met the others in front of the hotel after checking out. They went to the airport. For they great joy, the flight wasn't delayed. They were half way to Venice when Sophie and Lok fell asleep. The whole team was quiet during the whole flight, especially Dante.

When Zhalia made sure that Sophie and Lok are sleeping, she finally asked Dante: "What's bothering you the whole day long? You are so quiet. Are you ok?"

Dante wanted to lie, to tell her everything is ok, but when he saw her worrying he decided to tell her the truth. Even if he would try to lie, she would find out within a minute and he would be in big trouble, and she would make him tell her the truth.

"I can't shake out of my head her, her eyes. She was afraid of me. She wasn't protecting herself" Dante looked very sad, but soon he got angry.

"But she tricked me. She jumped down and got away with our titan. I don't know how will I tell Metz that we failed the mission because a girl Loks age! She stole the titan right under our nose! We are the best team they got! And we failed! Because of that… GIRL!" Dante was really angry. Zhalia never saw him like this.

"Hey, it's not your fault. I was the one who told you not to hurt her. She used it. Metz will understand. We will tell him together" Zhalia was trying to calm him down.

"But…"

"Listen. You look tired. Have a sleep. You haven't slept, have you?"

"No, I haven't slept much. And when I fell asleep, I had a nightmare about her"

"Have a nap. I'll wake you up when we arrive. I promise" Zhalia was assuring him to have a break.

She knew that if he stays up a bit more he will lose his self control sooner or later. It was obvious he can't take anymore. He was strong, but this was too much, mentally and physically, even for him. She knew she can make him whatever she wants, but she never tried to do that. Now was a good time to try it. Zhalia turned to face Dante and looked into his amber eyes. He was watching her for a minute.

"Please go to sleep" she asked him one more time, but now with a really nice and calming voice, the voice she always used when no one was around, just the two of them. It sounded more like begging than asking to Dante.

"Alright, but not for long" he smiled at her and slowly closed his eyes.

Zhalia saw that he is still tensed, so she put her hand on his and closed her eyes too. Now she felt how Dante relaxed. Slowly every muscle in him relaxed and he was feeling good. He felt Zhalias hand so nice on his. It was soft and warm. He loved this feeling. He completely relaxed and let go of himself enjoying this nice feeling, having Zhalias hand on his. In a few minutes his breathing became easy, so Zhalia was sure he fell asleep. She enjoyed holding her hand on Dantes. They used to do this a few times before, and she loved every second of it. Not long after she fell asleep as well.

The team woke up when the plane landed. As they got out from the airport Dantes cell rang.

"Hello Dante. Did you come back from Finland?" it was Metz.

"Hey Metz. Yes we are back from Finland. Listen, I need to tell you something" Dante started to explain but got cut off by Metz.

"Wait. You can tell me when you come here. Leave your stuff at your house and come here. I need the whole team. Ok?"

"Ok. See you in about 30 minutes" Dante said and put his cell back at his pocket.

"Metz wants to see us. We leave the stuff at my house and go to the headquarters" Dante said while getting pale. Lok saw his face and wanted to ask him something but Zhalia waved him off. He understood in the same moment.

They got to Dantes house and as soon as they put down their stuff they were on their way to the headquarters.

Dante was full of questions. How will he tell Metz what happened? How will he tell him that it was Loks friend who stole the titan? And who was that girl anyway? As he was thinking how to tell all of this to Metz, they came to the headquarters.

Actually, they got to a big house. The real headquarters were placed under the house; they went deep underground and took lot of space. The background story was that the house belongs to a charity foundation. Fortunately, no one ever checked on it.

The team went into the house. They went thru a hall and into the library. Dante took a book off the bookcase that was written on with golden letters: "HERE, THERE BE TITANS". As he moved the book, the bookcase moved away. Behind it was a door with a screen and numbers. Every seeker had its own combination. Dante hit the numbers and they went in. The door automatically shut after them.

There was another entrance, but Dante never used it because it leads to the rooms (seekers who didn't have where to live for a longer time and who didn't had where to stay for a shorter time would use them). Seekers who lived there had their rooms with their manes beside their door. The HQ had two offices (Metz and Guggenheims), lots of room, a huge living room, a bigger kitchen (but most of the seekers never used it, only to make coffee and tea) and a big ambulance (with beds in it, so it was more like a hospital).

There were some seekers in the living room. Dante heard Montehues voice but went on in the hall. As they came to Metz' office, Dante slowly opened the door.

"Metz, are you here?" he asked in a low voice.

"Dante! Come in!" was the answer.

Dante opened the door and let Sophie and Lok in. Zhalia saw that he doesn't wants to go in. She gently caught his hand and pulled him in after herself.

"Hey Metz" Dante greeted him. Metz saw the worry and the sadness in his eyes, so he decided to talk with him alone.

"Sophie, Lok, Zhalia, would you like to say hi to Montehue and Tersly? They are in the living room, you went beside it while coming here"

"Of course!" Lok answered and was already at the door. Sophie went after him, but Zhalia stood by Dantes side.

"Zhalia, aren't you coming too?" Sophie asked turning back to her.

"I'll catch up later. You go" she answered. Sophie shut the door and went after Lok.

"What's wrong Dante?" Metz asked and walked over to Dante and Zhalia.

"I really don't know how to say this… We… No, more like I…" Dante sighed.

"It's hard to say this… And I'm really sorry…" Dante tried to explain, but turned his head away so he wouldn't have to face his mentor.

"Dante, what happened? What is bothering you so much my boy?" Metz asked him with worry in his voice.

"Dante, it's ok. This is not the first time" Zhalia tried to help him.

"Ok. I'll just say it. Metz, we failed the mission" Dante said at least.

"What?" Metz asked him surprised.

"I am really sorry" he answered with a sad voice. Metz started to laugh out loud.

"Are you serious? That was bothering you? That the team failed the mission? Dante! I got scared that you or someone from your team got badly hurt, or that you are leaving the Foundation or something like that! And now you are telling me that team failed the mission? O Dante!" Metz couldn't stop laughing. Dante was so surprised that he couldn't say anything.

"But… the mission… and the titan… and…"

"Dante, I myself failed lots of missions and look where I'm now. You and your team failed 3, max 4 missions and you are so broke down for this one… Cheer up! That's nothing! I'm glad everyone is ok. And now tell me what happened" Dante and Zhalia together told him the whole story.

"Hm. We will investigate that. But now I have to tell you something important. Dante, will you go and call your protégés?" Metz asked him after they told him every single detail.

"Of course! We'll be back in a minute" answered Dante with joy and run out. It was obvious he was feeling better after telling Metz what happened and that Metz told him that he doesn't minds about the failed mission. True, they lost a titan, but the team was alright and that was the most important thing.

"Zhalia, thank you for standing at Dantes side. It means me a lot to know you are here for him, but it means him much more. You mean him a lot, you know?" Metz told her with thankful eyes.

"Well, I'm the one who has to thank him. He saved me in Helsinki. And yeah, I know how much I mean to him. And he means a lot to me as well. I really love him" Zhalia answered honestly. But when she realized what she just said she blushed a deep red shade.

"Please don't tell him that I told you this!" she begged Metz.

"You haven't told him? Did he tell you at least?" Zhalia shook her head.

"Instead of telling me what he feels for you he should tell you how much he loves you!" At these words Zhalia blushed even more, and Metz started to laugh again. Dante came in with Lok and Sophie.

"So, what did you wanted to tell us?" Dante asked him with interest.

"Oh, yes. Listen up. We have a new seeker without a team and, to be honest, I immediately thought about you guys. What do you say?" Metz asked them while watching the reactions of the team members.

"Lok?"

"Sure! Why not?" Lok was happy to have a new member. He remembered his way to become a seeker and how shocking it was for him. He wanted to help other people to understand why are they chosen to be seekers.

"Sophie?"

"Hm, I should first see and talk to the seeker and than I could tell you. But, why not!" Sophie was thinking a bit about this, but she was sure Metz wouldn't trick them. After all, he was Dantes mentor!

"Zhalia?"

"I'm not sure… I think I should meet the seeker first and than I could tell you… But if the others are ok with this I am as well" Zhalia didn't wanted to say it, but she had a weird feeling about this. But it wasn't like before. This was a good feeling. A feeling that everything will turn to better after this. In a really weird and slow way, but it will be alright.

"Dante?"

"You heard the team. So we take him in. Team, we have a new member!" Dante said.

The team cheered. Even Zhalia cheered. She was happy to meet a new seeker, someone who doesn't know her dark past and doesn't have prejudice against her. Maybe she could teach him a few spells.

"Great! So would you like to meet her?" Metz asked them with relief. He knew Dante would take her in, but he wasn't sure about the rest of the team. Obviously they did.

"Her? The new member is a girl?" Sophie asked with surprise.

"Yes, haven't I told you?"

"Well guys, it seems our team will have more girls than boys" Zhalia smiled.

"So where is she? Is she here?" Lok asked with excitement in his voice.

"She is right…" Metz wanted to say something but his cell cut him off.

"Um, sorry, I have to answer this" Metz excused himself and got up the phone.

"Hello?"

"…"

"Hey…"

"…"

"Where are you?"

"…"

"But what were you…"

"…"

"But I didn't…"

"…"

"But if I haven't who…"

"…"

"What? Are you alright?"

"…"

"Oh, so you got it?"

"…"

"Congratulations!"

"…"

"Ok. As soon as you get back come to the HQ. I have a surprise for you. See you" Metz finally put down his phone.

"What is it?" Dante asked him with curiosity.

"It was your new member. She's out of Italy. She went to a mission, but as long as I remember I didn't gave her that mission. Oh well. The point is, she's not here and you can't meet her now. Sorry" Metz explained them.

"Never mind. We will meet her later" Dante answered.

"Yes you will. As soon as she comes back to the HQ. Would you mind if I bring her to your house?"

"Of course not. We will be there. See you later?"

"Of course" They said goodbye and went out of the HQ. They took the way to Dantes house. Sophie, Lok and Zhalia were walking in front of Dante talking about the new member. They were curious about her, who she is, how does she looks like, how will they go along and similar questions.

But Dante was thinking about another girl. About Amy. Who is she? Why did she took the titan? Who is she working for? Why is she on the opposite side? Will they ever see her again? From all those questions he knew the answer to one for sure. They will see her again. He didn't knew when or where, but he knew they will meet her again.

* * *

**Who was Amy? Will they see her again? And what's with the vampire legend? And who is the new member of the team? Where is she and will they meet her soon? And will be something between Dante and Zhalia? Will he tell her what he feels for her? Find out in the next chap!**

**Sorry for the late update, I can only do it at week-ends**... **Plus I writte my stories in a notebook and it takes time to tipe it on the computer...**

**So, what do you say? Was it good, was it bed? Review and tell me your opinion and ideas about the story! Flames are welcome too...**


	4. The new member

**Sorry for the late update. I know, I last did it on 19th January but I really didn't had much time to do it. Anyway, special thanks to StarTime101, Janka, PiaNoir, Ceelia-17 and Silent Blood Rose for reading and reviewing my story. Some people were thinking that I will stop writting the story, but don't worry, I won't. I already have the next chepter done, I just didn't had the time to writte it down on the computer (because I did my father a Facebook profile and now I can't get to the computer xD). If you are curious, PERKELE (what Amy said when she bumped into Lok) means somethink like damn it! on finnish. Enjoy!**

The team was in Dantes house. Sophie was sitting on the couch half asleep. Zhalia was sitting in an armchair while Lok was sitting on its arm.

"I'm really curious about that girl. I want to meet her as soon as possible! I want to know how she looks like, how old is she, where does she come from, did I ever saw her before… I'm really excited!" Lok couldn't stop talking.

"Yeah, I know. I'm too! I want to know how she got in all this, what spells she knows, what titans does she has and such things" Zhalia answered excited just like Lok.

Sophie moved a bit on the couch but went on sleeping.

"She must be tired, she's sleeping for an hour" Zhalia noticed, while Lok just shook his head.

"It's time to wake her up!" Lok jumped up and took a pillow.

"Attack!" he yelled and hit Sophie with it.

"Lok!" she screamed as the pillow hit her.

Zhalia giggled. Sophie took the pillow and threw it on Lok, but he dodged it. Dante run out of the kitchen to see what's going on.

"What are you…" he couldn't finish the question because the pillow hit him in the face. The two teenagers froze down when they saw Dantes confused expression. Zhalia started to laugh.

"Sorry" Lok and Sophie said together.

"Who hit me with the pillow?" Dante asked taking up the pillow from the floor and another from the couch. They said nothing.

"Zhalia?" he looked at her waiting for the answer.

"Lok dodged it but Sophie threw it on him" she answered still laughing. Dante threw the pillows at his protégés and started to laugh. When they saw that he isn't angry they started to laugh with him.

"That means war!" Lok announced and they started a pillow fight, Lok and Sophie against Dante.

"Zhalia help!" Dante called out laughing.

"No thanks. You started it, you get out of it" she answered.

"I give up!" Dante shouted while lying on the floor with pillows all around him. The whole team was laughing.

"Ok, enough. You won" Dante said and got up.

They cleaned up the mess, still laughing. Dante went upstairs into his room, and Sophie went to the kitchen.

"Zhalia, why don't you ever take part in these things?" Lok asked her after some time.

"Why would I?" she asked instead of answering, still sitting in the armchair.

"Because you're part of the team! Dante always takes part" he complained.

"Dante is your mentor and he enjoys playing with you guys. I'm not the kind of girl who will stop with her work and play. You know that" she answered.

"But seriously, would it hurt you?" he didn't gave up so easily.

"No, but it could hurt you" she said with a smirk.

"Oh really? Let's see about that" he said and threw a pillow at her.

Dante was up in his room looking for his holotome when he heard some noises. He run downstairs in time to see Sophie lying on the floor holding her stomach and laughing out loud. Zhalia was sitting on Loks back (who was lying on the floor) while hitting him with a pillow. They were both laughing.

"You had enough?" she asked and hit him, not too hard.

"Yes! I give up!" Lok tried to get up but Zhalia didn't let him. Sophie was still laughing.

"Zhalia?" Dante looked at her surprised.

"What? He started it" Zhalia put on an innocent face. Dante started to laugh.

"Come on. Let the boy go" he stepped to Zhalia and offered her a hand to help her up. She giggled.

"Alright" with that she accepted Dantes hand and stood up.

"So, what did you said Lok?" she helped him up.

"I take it back. You do know how to have fun" Lok admitted.

"You better" Zhalia said. Sophie stood up, still giggling.

"So, what happened?" Dante was looking for and explanation.

"Lok attacked Zhalia with a pillow but she didn't want to play. Then Lok said that she doesn't know how to have fun. But it's more than obvious that she does" Sophie explained and gave Zhalia a high five.

"Nice" Dante said smiling.

He knew that she became good with Lok and Sophie, but he didn't knew that they are this good. Zhalia relaxed after Metz made her a member of the Foundation. Before she would never talk to anyone (only when she had to), never laugh or have fun. It was all before she told them the truth, while she was a spy. But after it everything changed. She changed. She made lots of friends, was more relaxed, had fun, laughed, and the most important thing, she showed her team who she really was. Zhalia was off guard while she was alone with them, was nice with them and showed her emotions and feelings. Sophie and Lok found it strange in the beginning, but Dante was really happy for her.

He loved her no matter what, but was afraid to tell her. True, he had lots of girls in the past, most of them just for fun and his own pleasure, but Zhalia was something else. She wasn't like the other girls. Normal girls who weren't seekers wanted him because he was a rich and famous investigator. Girls who were seekers wanted him because he was an elite seeker, the number one. But she was different, she didn't care if he's an elite seeker, she didn't care if he was famous or rich. She was simple in this case, she loved him because he was nice to her, because he was willing to forgive her and give her another chance.

And he loved her also. Zhalia had the most beautiful eyes Dante ever saw. He loved everything about her: her voice, her lips, the beauty of her caramel skin, the way she walked, her whole body, her attitude, just everything about her. In the beginning he thought that he's having only a crush on her, that he likes her as a man likes an attractive woman. But with time he admitted that he's in love. He was truly and deep in love with Zhalia Moon. There were times Dante wanted to hold her, to kiss her and tell her everything he feels for her. But he didn't. He got never rejected from a girl. They would all say yes before he would ask them. He was too afraid to get rejected from Zhalia. He didn't want her to say no. He didn't know her feelings, so he never told her anything. Instead, he told everything to Metz.

Metz was more than a mentor to him, he was like his father. Metz taught him everything he knew and trained him the best he could. He trained him to be a great seeker, and obviously he did his job well. After Dantes parents died, Metz took him and his sister in and brought them up as his own children.

"Dante?" Dante heard someone call his name.

"Yes?"

"Are you ok?" Zhalia asked him standing in front of him.

"Of course. Why?" he blinked, still confused with her question.

"You are standing here for some time" she said with worry.

"I'm good. I was just thinking about something. That's all" he answered with a smile. She smiled back.

_'Incoming message from the Huntik Foundation'_

Dante went over to the big screen to answer.

"Hello Dante"

"Hello Metz. Is it a new mission again?" Dante greeted him.

"Well, no. Your new member arrived to the HQ a minute ago. Can I bring her over?" Metz explained with a smile.

"I think that we should…" Dante started to say something but got cut of by Lok.

"Of course you can! As quick as possible!" he said with excitement.

"Oh well, alright. You heard it. You can bring her over" Dante said. He wanted to suggest that they go over to the HQ, but Lok cut him of. He knew he can't win if he starts to argue with Lok, so he gave up at the beginning.

"Good. We will be there in about 10 minutes" Metz answered and the screen went blank.

"I can't wait to meet her!" Lok said and started to jump with excitement.

"Oh come on Lok! Chill it! And please don't scare that poor girl. I don't want her to have a break down" said Sophie and pushed him on the couch to sit down.

"Me! How could I possibly scare her? I don't look so scary, do I?" Lok complained.

The team started to laugh again. Everyone knew how hyperactive Lok was when meeting a new seeker. It was a good thing because he would soon make friends with the seeker. Sophie always thought that he is too friendly and naïve, but he always ignored her.

"And Zhalia, please be nice to her. Ok?" Sophie turned to her.

"Don't worry, I will. But you shouldn't start with 'I don't trust her' after you see her. Good?" Zhalia answered with a grin.

"And Dante…" Sophie turned to him to say something, but when she saw his expression she closed her mouth.

"Yes?" he said, provoking her to say something.

"Um, nothing… All good" she said with an innocent face.

She knew that she wasn't allowed to comment anything about him because she would get grounded. Once she did that, and she had to have training after school for a whole week. It made her really tired and she didn't have time for anything else, so she decided that it's better to keep some thing for herself. Dante didn't want to punish them in other ways so he sent them on trainings. That was his way to keep the peace in the team, to have their respect and to show who's the leader of the team.

"Um, what should we ask from her?" Lok asked after some time.

"Well, what would you ask from a new member?" Sophie wondered about it.

"I think we should let Dante talk to her. He's the leader. He should decide" Zhalia answered. Lok and Sophie agreed with her.

"That's why I wanted to say that we go to the HQ but Lok interrupted me" Dante said and looked at him.

"Sorry" "It's ok. You guys go to the kitchen or somewhere so I could talk to her alone" Dante suggested. In that moment they heard someone knocking on the door.

"Come in" Dante said. The door opened and Metz stepped in.

"Hey guys" Metz greeted them and went in. They all greeted him and hugged him. Dante was good with him from the beginning and the rest of the team became good friends with him as well.

"Are you alone?" Dante said wondering.

"What? No…" With that he turned in the doors way and said out loud:

"Are you going to come in on your own or should I come out and pull you in?"

"Alright, I'm coming in" answered a female voice.

She came to the door and stepped in, but when she saw who's in the room she froze down. She stood there like she got struck by a lightening. The team couldn't believe who's standing in front of them. Dante didn't saw anything except her emerald eyes. The same emerald eyes which haven't let him sleep or have any rest. The eyes which were filled with fear, just like the last time he saw them.

"Amy?" Lok asked and stepped a bit closer to her.

"You!" Sophie yelled at her with anger.

"Metz?" Amy looked at him with panic.

"How dare you?" Zhalia growled at her.

"Raypulse!" she yelled and attacked Amy, but Metz was quicker and jumped between the two girls.

"Honorguard!" he blocked the attack and pushed Amy behind himself. Zhalia was so angry that she wasn't able to control herself.

"Bolt…" she wanted to call out but Dante stopped her.

"NO!" he yelled and caught her wrist. He pulled her to himself and hugged her around her waist, so she was still facing Metz and Amy, but couldn't move at all.

"Let me go!" she yelled and started to kick.

"Zhalia, calm down!" he whispered into her ear, still holding her tight against his chest.

Zhalia stopped to kick and fight back and slowly calmed down. There was a heavy silence. When Dante made sure that Zhalia completely calmed down and gained her self-control back he let her go, but he pushed her behind himself. He wasn't worried for Amy but for Metz. Zhalia was a powerful fighter and she could hurt him. Sure, Metz was cured from the curse, but Dante was afraid that he's still weak to block more of Zhalias attacks. Zhalia knew that, and she calmed in the same moment Dante told her so.

"What's wrong with you?" Metz asked her with anger.

"Metz, she's the girl who took the titan in Helsinki" Dante said with a calm voice.

"Amy?" Metz turned to her asking for an explanation.

"Yes, it's true. But I didn't knew you are from the Foundation! And by the way, YOU are the one who attacked ME!" she explained and yelled at Dante.

"Alright. Now everyone calm down. We need to find out what happened. Amy, I gave this mission to Dantes team, so you had no right to take the titan" he told her.

"But I got the mission from Guggenheim! He sent me right away! He said that this is an important mission and that I should get the titan no matter what!" Amy explained.

"Oh… Now I remember. I've told him that I'm going to ask you guys, but also that he should someone as backup. But I thought he will send someone you know!" Metz remembered.

"It's ok. I'm just glad that we made things clear" Dante said.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…" he started to apologize to Amy.

"Maybe you didn't mean to but you did. And honestly, I really don't give a damn" Amy turned away. It was obvious she doesn't wants to be here. This was all really tensed for Amy, but for the team as well. Lok decided to react. He went over to Amy, and to everyones surprise, he hugged her.

"You know how much you scared me? I thought you really jumped. You are such an idiotic girl!" he said while wrapping his hands around Amy. She hugged him and put her head on his shoulder.

"I did jump. The titan saved me. I'm sorry for scaring you" she closed her eyes saying this. She knew that she's in trouble and it was obvious that the team is very unfriendly with her, but right now she felt safe. Lok was her good friend and she was hoping that he won't change his mind now. She was sad when she thought that he's her enemy, but it was obvious they are on the same side. Lok let her go, but he stood at her side.

"Ok, I know this isn't a good moment to ask this but I have to. Dante, do you still want her as your teammate?" Metz asked him, hoping he will say yes.

"No" Sophie answered instead. Amy wanted to tell her something, but Lok looked at her like telling her 'Don't make it worse', so she stood silent.

"I don't know. I have to think about it" Dante said in a calm way and looked at Zhalia. He knew he couldn't ask Lok and Sophie, so he wanted Zhalias opinion. Sophie was too angry and didn't trust Amy, and Lok was Amys friend, so he would say yes without thinking. Zhalia was angry too, but she knew the importance of this.

"Zhalia, what do you think?" he asked her. She just shook her head.

"I'm not sure" she said at least.

"I just have to say this. If you don't take her in I must send her to Scarlett" Metz mentioned. He knew Zhalia hated Scarlett for some reasons (for example, for flirting with Dante and for trying to seduce him) and he was hoping that she will react on this.

"To Scarlett? Are you out of your mind? What could she possibly learn from Scarlett? How to be cheap and shallow?" Zhalia got angry at the mentioning of Scarlett.

"I have no other choice. There is no other team I could put Amy in and right now Scarlett is the only one who is asking for a team or a protégé" he answered with sadness in his voice. He knew that in that case Amy would stop going in school here in Venice, and she would have to go to Ireland. She would have to leave her whole life behind. He hated to do such things, but if Dante rejects her he won't have another choice.

"Dante?" Zhalia looked at him.

"You decide Zhalia. But if she stays you'll be responsible for her. And I'll have some rules she must follow" he gave the decision to Zhalia.

He looked calm, but he was really angry. Zhalia saw it on him, he wasn't speaking too much and he was clenching his fists. He was trying to control himself. He didn't want to lose control, especially not in front of Metz and his protégés.

"Hey, wait a minute! You are deciding about this, but no one asked what I want!" Amy got angry.

"It's not like you can decide about anything right now" Metz silenced her.

"And why not?" she went on.

"Because you are still not old enough to decide and you don't have a mentor or a team. These are the rules, and you know them better than anyone else" he explained. Amy wanted to go on arguing but saw it won't have any effort.

"Alright. You can stay. But there will be rules to follow, hard trainings and you will response to me in every second. Understood?" Zhalia said to Amy with a harsh tone. Amy nodded.

"Good" Zhalia said shortly and than turned to Metz.

"Could you please lead her back to the HQ? I don't have the time for this right now. I'll talk to her tomorrow"

"Of course. Well, goodbye" he waved and led Amy out. She went out without saying goodbye, or saying anything at all.

"Zhalia, why did you do that?" Sophie was confused with her decision.

"Because this was the best choice. That's all" she answered short.

"You know, sometimes I really don't get you. Whatever. Dante, do you need me here for something? If not I'd like to go home"

"No, I don't need you right now. Go home. You too Lok" Dante answered, still angry. The two teenagers said goodbye and went out of Dantes house. Dante sat down on the couch and stood silent. He was thinking about everything that happened in this short time.

Zhalia saw that he's upset. She had to do something to calm him. She went slowly to the kitchen and made a cup of tea. She went back to Dante and held the cup in front of his eyes so he would notice it. Dante looked at her, a bit confused.

"It's for you. I just made it" Zhalia explained.

"Thank you" he smiled at her and took the cup. Zhalia sat down beside him.

"Dante…" she started to say something but he just shook his head.

"What's wrong? Listen, I know I wasn't allowed to do such a big decision so quickly but…"

"Thank you" he stopped her in the middle of the sentence.

"What?" she looked at him surprised.

"Thank you. I was angry and I would do the mistake to reject her. You were the only one who thought correctly in this case. Thank you for preventing me to do a stupid mistake" he explained with a smile.

"Oh. In that case, you're welcome" she smiled back at him. He took a sip from the cup.

"Apple?"

"U-huh. Your favorite, right?" she asked with a smile. He nodded.

"What's your favorite? Wild cherry?"

"You guessed"

"No, I didn't guess. I know. And after wild cherry goes… um… wait a minute, I know it… CINNAMON! Right?" he was thinking hard to remember.

"No, I think it's cinnamon with something" he muttered. Zhalia started to laugh.

"Yeah, it is cinnamon"

"But with what? I know it but I can't remember"

"With everything!"

"Huh?" he looked at her confused with her answer.

"With strawberry, apple, orange… Just everything!" she explained while laughing. Dante started to laugh.

"But right now, I will just take yours" she said and with that took the cup out of Dantes hand and took a sip.

"You little thief!" Dante said laughing.

"Me? Never" Zhalia made an innocent face which made Dante laugh harder.

He put his arm around Zhalias waist and pulled her closer. Without thinking she put her head on his shoulder. They both realized what are they doing, but they didn't want to pull away from each other. They both blushed, but stood at the same place. They knew how they felt for each other. Metz told Zhalia how Dante feels for her when they came back from Helsinki, and the first moment he was left alone with Dante he told him what Zhalia admitted accidentally.

For the rest of the day they were sitting there and talking about things, while sharing a cup of tea and cuddling in each others arms.

**XxX Next day**

Dante was working on his holotome when his cell rang. It was Zhalias number.

"Yes?" he answered quickly.

"Dante, listen. I won't make it to you today. Sorry" she said silently. She sounded really bad.

"What happened? Are you alright?" Dante asked with worry.

"Nothing happened. I suddenly got sick. I feel awful"

"Can you take care of yourself? Do you have all the medication you need?"

"I think I can. You know I don't take any medications" she said weakly. It was true, she hated to take any medication. She would rather hide somewhere when Dante wanted to give her the pills the doctor gave her to drink.

"Where are you?" Dante asked, ignoring what she said.

"In my flat"

"I'll be over in about 15 minutes" he decided.

"You don't have to"

"But I want to" Zhalia sighed.

"Alright. Just knock on the door and I'll let you in" She always locked the door wherever she was. Sure, anyone could break in because she didn't put any magic barrier on it, but it made her feel safe.

"Ok. See you" Dante said and put down the phone.

He quickly run into his room and started to search something in his wardrobe. He took some medication and put them into his pocket. Suddenly he heard someone in the living room so he went downstairs to see who it is.

"Lok, Sophie! What are you doing here?" he asked surprised.

"Zhalia told us to come here. She wants us to be here when she talks with Amy" Lok explained.

"With Amy?" Dante repeated.

"Yes, Amy. The new team member. Remember?" Lok asked.

"Of course. When is she coming here?" he asked nervously.

"About…" Lok wanted to answer but Metz knocked on the door and stepped in.

"Never mind" Dante said.

"Hello guys. Um, where's Zhalia?"Metz looked around.

"She's ill. I'm going to her right now. She can't come here. Send Amy back" Dante said and looked at the girl who just stepped in.

"Why?" Can't Sophie and Lok talk to her?" Metz asked.

"I don't care. I have to go" said Dante and wanted to storm out, but Metz stopped him.

"I need to talk to you. Alone" he caught him by the arm and led away to the kitchen.

"What is so important?" Dante asked a bit angry.

"Listen, you really need to know something about Amy" Metz started to explain.

"Just don't freak out" he said and led him back to the living room.

"Amy, we will leave you here with Lok and Sophie, but before it you have to tell the truth" Metz said while turning to her. At these words she became really pale, like she saw a ghost.

"Guys, I know this will sound really strange, but listen to her. Ok?" Metz asked the team. They all nodded.

"Good. Sophie, you said that you felt something strange about Amy, right?"

"Yes, and I still feel it. I just don't know what it is" Sophie said wondering.

"Now you will find out what. You haven't felt it before, because you never met anyone like Amy before" he started to explain. Dante was meantime watching his clock every second.

"Are you late for something? You can go if you want to. You said that you don't want to be responsible for her" Metz said as he saw that he can't ask Dante for support.

"Good because I'm really late. Someone will tell me what happened. Bye" with that he run out and shut the door.

"So, what did you wanted to tell us?" Lok stepped to Amy.

"I...um…" Amy didn't knew what to say.

"It's alright Amy, tell them" Metz put his hand on her shoulder.

"I can't Metz. I just can't" she shook her head.

"Should I tell them?" he asked. Amy nodded.

"Guys, Amy's more than it looks like. Much more"

"Your point is?" Sophie asked.

"Amy is a vampire" he said at last.

Amy closed her eyes expecting some yelling and screaming, but there was nothing. Nothing but a heavy silence. Amy froze down. This was even worse than any screaming and yelling. It was worse, because she didn't knew what are they thinking. She slowly opened her eyes, only to see Sophie sitting on the nearest armchair and Lok standing far from her. Amy knew how people react when they hear this about her, but Loks reaction really hurt her. Lok, the one who was her friend from the first day she met him. He was standing with eyes wide shot.

"You must be kidding! There are no such things as vampires!" Sophie was shaking her head.

"Listen. It's not what you think. Believe me" Amy said in a way that sounded more like apologizing.

"So, what is it in that case?" Lok calmed down and came back to Amy. He looked at her and saw that she's on the edge of crying.

"Hey, it's ok" he hugged her tight.

"Thanks" she whispered.

"Listen, you ask her whatever you need to know" Metz told them. Lok let go of Amy as he saw that she's ok. In that moment Metz's phone rang. As he ended the talk, he looked nervous.

"What is it?" Sophie asked him.

"A seeker got hurt during a mission. I need to get back to the HQ as soon as possible" he answered.

"Amy, you stay here. Lok and Sophie will ask you everything they need to know about you as they new colleague. When you're done come back to the HQ. Ok?" Metz asked standing at the door.

"Ok" she answered shortly. Metz hurried out. There was a heavy silence again. Lok led Amy to the couch to sit down. Sophie followed them, but kept a distance.

"So, you're a vampire, huh?" she asked Amy.

"Yeah, I am" Amy said shortly.

"Amy, can I ask you something? But don't get angry" Lok was curious.

"I won't. Ask whatever you want" she smiled at him.

"Ok. So, you're a vampire, but you're walking by day. How don't you burn out on the sunlight?" Amy sighed.

"It's not true. Vampires don't burn out at sunlight. That's a myth" she explained.

"Oh… That's good. For you, I mean" he got a bit confused.

"And what's with the senses? Are they something special or is that false too?" Sophie asked this time.

"Yes, they have better senses. Better hearing, sight and they are stronger that humans. Not much, but they are" Amy said.

It was strange to explain such things to someone, especially to Lok. The only one who knew that she's a vampire until now was Metz. He is the one who showed her the world of titans and seekers. She still can't believe how quick it all was. It was not more than a month ago!

_Flashback_

_Amy was in school when she heard the loudspeaker: 'Miss Amy Greene, go to the headmasters office immediately'._

_Well, actually she was running towards her classroom, she slept and was late for the second class._

_"Great! What did I do again? I wasn't even here!" she said to herself and went towards the headmasters office._

_She stepped into the secretary office, but strangely there was no one. The headmasters office wasn't unknown to her, she was here lots of times. Too many times. Without greeting she stepped in and started her speech._

_"Sir, whatever is it about it really wasn't me! Yes, I slept again, but I assure you it won't happen again!"_

_Just then she noticed the headmaster wasn't in the office. Instead, there was another man. He was tall, with short black hair and blue eyes._

_"Um, hello. Do you know where the headmaster is?" Amy looked around. The man smiled._

_"Well, actually I called you Miss. The headmaster has nothing to do with this" Amy looked confused._

_"Well who are you than? From the police? I haven't done anything wrong. Well, at last not for some time" she said with attitude. The man shook his head._

_"Or from the orphanage? Cause I'm really not going back there" with that she kicked a chair before the man and run out of the office._

_She run as fast as she could. Soon she was out on the streets of Venice. The man could have followed her, so she turned into a little street. A big mistake. She realized it in a second, but she was panicked. She thought that he's one of those guys who were looking for her. True, they were wearing black suits and this man wasn't, but she couldn't risk it. One day they almost caught her, there were three of them. They told her that they want her in some organization. She managed to kick two of them and run away. Now she was running quicker than ever before, but soon she was out of air and she had to stop. And than she felt a hand on her shoulder. It was that man she saw in the school._

_"Listen…" he wanted to say something but Amy smacked him with her school bag and went on running._

_She was quick, but she couldn't run for long. She got tired from running, so she decided to check if he's still following her. She looked behind, and in that moment run into something and fell on the ground. She run into that man._

_"But how?" she asked him. She was sure he was behind her._

_"Listen to me for a second! I'm not here to hurt you!" the man put his hands up. He didn't want to scare her away._

_"Than what the hell do you want?" she screamed at him._

_"I want to help. Come on, stand up" he took her hand and pulled her up on her feet._

_"What do you want from me?" Amy asked, still scared._

_"Let me introduce myself. My name is Metz. I come from the Foundation" he shook Amys hand._

_"What foundation?" she asked confused._

_"From the Huntik Foundation. Come with me, I'll tell you everything" Metz offered her. Amy thought about it for a moment, but accepted._

_After it Metz explained everything about the Foundation, the Organization (the Professor was gone, but there were still some suits left that were attacking other seekers), powers, spells and titans. Metz was surprised how quickly Amy got it all._

_"Amy, you aren't an ordinary girl, are you?" Metz asked her a week after he first met her. Amy wasn't sure what to answer. At the end she decided to tell Metz the truth. After all, he showed her this completely new world. At first he was surprised, but he accepted it quickly._

_"Amy, you remember what I've told you about getting into a team and having a mentor?" Metz asked her one day. She was in the HQ learning about the Foundation and a life as a seeker._

_"Yes, I do. You told me that I must have a mentor because I'm too young" she nodded._

_"I think I found you a mentor. He already has a team, another seeker and two protégés, but he might take you in" Metz smiled at her._

_"Thank you" Amy stood up and hugged him. In these two weeks he helped her a lot. He made her a member and gave her a room in the HQ. He didn't know it, but doing so he gave her a sort of home. Until now she was living in a small flat with three other girls. She was paying the rent every month, but after it she barely had for anything else._

_"So, when will I meet them?" Amy asked exited._

_"First I have to talk to them, but don't worry. I'm sure they will take you in" he smiled. She was really happy and exited about this._

_Flashback end_

And now she was here, with the two people who she expected the least to see as seekers, and especially as her teammates.

"And what's with, um…" Lok started to ask something but suddenly stopped.

"With what?" Amy asked.

"It will sound stupid but… Can you transform into a bat?" he asked at last. Amy rolled her eyes.

"No, vampires don't do that. They never did" Amy got tired of answering such questions.

First she got angry with the behavior of Dante, her mentor-to-be. And now Lok and Sophie are asking her about vampires. She really hated to talk about vampires. Sure, she was one of them, but she hated it. She never asked for a life as a vampire, she just got it. And she hated every second of it. And now she had to explain everything about vampires.

"And what's with the garlic?" Lok was too curious, as always.

"Vampires aren't afraid of it. They are allergic. When they smell it they start to sneeze. But they can be cured. They have to eat some garlic. After it they are a bit sick for a day, but they aren't allergic anymore"

"That's weird. Never heard something like this before" he said. He was obviously amazed with vampires. Unlike him, Sophie wasn't.

"And what is with the blood drinking part? Do vampires do that?" Sophie crossed her arms on her chest and asked.

"Yes, some of them drink blood. There are two types of vampires. Vampires who drink blood, human or animal, and there are the ones who eat normal food and don't need blood. It's easy to recognize the first type. They have blood-red eyes and can't control themselves when they smell blood" Amy explained like an expert.

"And which are you?" Sophie provoked her.

"Cut your wrist and I'll show you" Amy said with an evil smile. Sophie turned pale.

"So you have fangs"

"Yes I do" Amy grinned. Sophie was watching hard to see them, but she saw nothing.

"What, looking for a knife? Or are you waiting for me to jump at you and bite you?" Amy provoked Sophie. Sophie quickly jumped up and took some steps backwards.

"You can only try" she said and prepared to be attacked.

"Thanks, but no thanks. I don't bite little princesses. They scream too much" Amy stood up as well, still grinning.

"With what would you possibly bite me? You don't have fangs!" Sophie yelled.

"Oh believe me, I do" Amy said in a calm way.

"I don't believe until I see them with my own eyes. I demand from you to show me your fangs!" Sophie pointed at her.

"Watch it girly! You can't give me orders. You are a nothing for me! If I would like to I could easily break your cute little neck!" Amy threatened. Sophie decided to attack no a level that would surely hurt Amy.

"So what if you do? At least I would have my family and friends at my funeral that would cry for me and miss me. Can you say the same for yourself?"

"Sophie, Amy, stop it!" Lok begged. Amy got really angry. Not because the words hurt her, but because they were true. She had no one. She was alone.

"You know what? I don't have to listen to this! We're done!" Amy yelled and stormed out and slammed the door.

"Good job Sophie. And now what?" Lok asked a bit angry.

"I don't care. I'm going home" she said and simply walked out.

"Great. And what now?" Lok asked himself and sat down.

**Meanwhile in Zhalias flat**

Soon after Dante run out of his house he got to Zhalias flat. It was in a little street. It was dark and the stairs were almost completely ruined. He carefully headed Zhalias door. When he got there he knocked on the door and waited for Zhalia to open it.

"Who is it?" he heard a weak female voice.

"It's me, Dante" he answered. He heard how the door got unlocked and it slid open.

Dante opened his mouth in shock and disbelief. Zhalia was standing in front of him in a night gown, her hear was a mess, she looked awful and she was shivering heavily.

"Oh my! Zhalia!" he stepped in and hugged her.

"Thank you for coming over" she softly whispered.

Dante shut the door and picked her up bridal style. On his great surprise, she wasn't complaining. She was too weak to do so. He gently put her in the bed and tucked her in. It was cold in the whole flat (as small as it was). Obviously Zhalia didn't have enough money to pay the heating.

"How do you feel?" Does it hurts somewhere?" he asked with worry.

"I'm good. I'm just having a really bad headache" Zhalia answered quietly. Dante put his palm first on her forehead, than on her cheek and at last on her neck. She was burning from the fever.

"And you're having a fever" he corrected her and pulled away his palm from her neck. He just took the medication out of his pocket when he heard Zhalias voice.

"Please Dante, put your hand back. It feels so nice" He couldn't say no, but he had to give her the medication he brought. Something for the fever and a painkiller to stop the headache.

"I will, but first drink these" he put the pills on her night table and went for a glass of water.

He noticed that she doesn't have much stuff. Some clothes, magazines, some make-up on the table and a hairdryer in its box. That was all she had. He couldn't let her stay here. He went back to her. He gave her the glass, but she was refusing to take the pills.

"Zhalia, you have to take them. You will feel better" he was assuring her.

"No, I don't want to take them" she was stubborn.

"You can't stay here. Take these pills and you will feel batter in about 30 minutes. Than I will help you dress up and we will go to my house. It's quiet and nice warm there. You need to rest and you can't do it here. Trust me" Dante wasn't going to give up so easily. After some more talking, Zhalia gave up. She sighed and drank the pills.

She lied back in the bed and Dante put his palm back on her neck. He was caressing her gently and it made her fall asleep in a few minutes. She woke up two hours later, and Dante was still sitting besides her holding his palm on her neck caressing her.

"Thank you" she whispered gently and sat up.

"Good morning beauty. How do you feel?" he smiled at her.

"Much better. Thank you" she smiled back. It was true, she felt much better, but she was still weak.

"Can you get up?" he asked. Zhalia nodded her head and slowly got up.

"Can you dress up alone?" he asked with a smile.

"I can. But thank you for the offer" she smiled at him. Zhalia dressed up and went to Dante.

"Good. Let's go" he said and went out of the flat. Zhalia locked the door and went after him. She was walking in zigzag, so Dante put his arm around her waist and led her to his house.

When he tried to open the door, he got surprised because it was open. They went in and saw Lok sitting on the couch and thinking.

"Dante, Zhalia! It's so good you're here!" Lok run to them.

"Stop yelling" Zhalia said quietly.

"Wait here. I'll be right back" Dante told him and led Zhalia upstairs. He placed her in the warmest room and in the softest bed, into his.

"Where will you sleep?" Zhalia blinked at him from under the soft and warm blanket Dante just put on her.

"Something is telling me that I won't sleep at all. Don't worry. Have a good rest. If you need anything just call me or Lok. Good?" he caressed her cheek.

"Alright" she said shortly and blushed a bit. Dante went out of the room and she fell asleep again. He got downstairs back to Lok.

"What happened? How went the talk with Amy?" he asked with curiosity.

"That's what I need to talk about with you" Lok scratched his head.

"Oh no. What happened?" Dante was sure something went wrong. They sat down and Lok told him everything that happened, including that she's a vampire, what they asked from her and her fight with Sophie.

"But what did Sophie told her to make her run away? She doesn't looks like a girl who would simply run away because someone told her something rude" he wanted to know the truth.

"Well, do you remember when Sophie made Zhalia cry? She did it with Amy in the same way" Lok explained with sadness.

Yes, Dante remembered it.

_Flashback_

_Zhalia and Sophie were having a really bad fight again. They were yelling at each other and were saying rude and mean things. Dante and Lok were trying to calm them, but with no effort._

_In one moment Zhalia couldn't control herself anymore and threatened Sophie that she could easily kill her if she'd like to._

_"Oh really? So what? I would have my family and friends on my funeral crying after me and missing me in their lives. Can you say the same for yourself? You think anyone would cry after you or miss you?" Sophie yelled in a moment of anger._

_As she said those words she realized that she shouldn't have said that, but it was too late. She did. Zhalia froze down in place. It looked like she's going to jump to Sophies throat or attack her with a spell, but she didn't. She was just standing there like a statue. The situation was really bad._

_After some time Zhalia clenched her fists and bowed down her head with closed eyes._

_"Zhalia… I'm so sorry! I didn't meant to…" Sophie wanted to apologize, but couldn't find the words for it._

_A tear rolled down Zhalias cheek and she softly started to sob._

_Without any words Dante went to her and hugged her tight. She wrapped her arms around his neck, buried her face into his chest and started to cry. She didn't want to cry, but she couldn't hold it back. She looked completely broken._

_Sophie put her hands on her mouth, not believing that she did this to Zhalia._

_"I didn't mean it so…" Sophie said, but her voice broke at the end of the sentence._

_Zhalia tightened her arms around Dantes neck and started to cry louder. She even started to shiver._

_".NOW!" Dante said while his eyes were burning with anger. Lok grabbed Sophie by her arm and quickly led her out._

_"It's alright Zhaal. Calm down. You know it's not true" Dante whispered into her ear while caressing her back._

_He never saw her cry so much. It hurt his heart to see her like this. It took him two hours to calm her down and convince her that Sophies words aren't true. He was right. There were people who would miss her. Especially he would._

_After she calmed, she went outside to make up with Sophie. They made up, but it took them a few weeks to get back in the same way they were before._

_Flashback end_

Dante thought for a moment.

"And how did Amy react?" he asked Lok.

"She said that she doesn't have to listen to it and stormed out. And I don't know where did she go" Lok explained.

"Well, I suppose she went home to her family"

"Dante, she doesn't have a family. She's an orphan" Lok said with sadness.

"So in that case Sophies words hurt her even more. Does she have friends she could go to?" Dante asked, but wasn't sure if he's going to get a positive answer.

"No. As long as I know she has only me" Lok answered and bowed his head down. Dante sighed.

"Listen, I'll go to find her, but you have to stay here" Dante stood up and wanted to go but Lok stopped him.

"Why should I stay? If we all go we will find her sooner! Where's Zhalia by the way?" he asked looking around.

"She's up in my room, sleeping. She's sick. That's why I run away when Metz arrived with Amy. Zhalia called that she doesn't feels well so I brought her here" Dante explained.

"So, it's just the two of us" Lok concluded.

"No Lok. You are staying here to take care of Zhalia. If she needs anything she will call you. I'm going to find Amy" said Dante as he stepped to the door.

"Dante" Lok called him back. Dante looked back at him.

"Please find her. Don't let her go. She's been thru so much. Bring her back" Lok said with a begging voice.

"I will bring her back. Don't worry" Dante nodded and went out.

Soon he was walking on the cold streets of Venice. He must find Amy as soon as possible, before she gets hurt. She might get attacked by suits or other seekers. It won't be easy to find her, she could be anywhere in Venice. Dante was looking for her in every street.

It was now really late and Dante was loosing hope, but he promised Lok to bring her back. But will he find her at all?

**What is with Zhalia? Why is she sick? What will Metz say when he founds out what happened? Why does Amy hates to be a vampire? Will Dante find her before she gets hurt? These are the questiond I'd like you to answer me, and I'll answer you if you're right or not. :D ****Please review. Thank you!**


	5. Take her or not?

**OK, so first of all I'm sorry for not updating earlier. I had some problems around and I had to write the story on the computer because I write into a notebook (to be more precise I'm almost at the end of the third).**

**Second of all, I wanna thank all my reviewers! Thank you soooo much! I' really excited every time I see that I've got a review! Thank you!**

**I hope you will enjoy this one as you did the others! Please answer the question on the end of the chapter, I really wanna know what do you think will be the next thing! Thank you!**

A night in Italy.

When someone says that you think about spending that night in the bed with your beloved one in your arms. And when she wakes up you will kiss her passionately and cuddle and caress her. That's everyone's definition of 'a night in Italy'.

But it wasn't Dante Vales right now…

Dante was walking trough the streets of Venice.

It was almost midnight and he was still looking for Amy. He looked in every little street, he asked people passing by if they have seen her, but he couldn't find her. It was impossible, especially because it was night. He had no other choice; he had to go to the HQ.

He wasn't far so he got there quicker than he thought he will. He didn't have the time to think how to tell Metz what happened. As soon as he was in one of the big halls, he run to Metz's office. Metz used to stay up late to do the paperwork that left from the day. Dante was hoping that he's still there. Unfortunately for Dante, he wasn't.

Dante headed to the living room, but than he heard Metz's voice from the rooms' way. He quickly run there. Metz was standing in front of one room, the door was closed.

"Please come out. Let's talk about it!" he said to the closed door.

"NO I WON'T!" was the answer from the other side of the door.

"Metz, I need to talk to you" Dante stepped to him.

"Dante! Thank God you're here!" Metz said as he noticed him.

"Listen, the talk with Amy went wrong. I was looking for her until now but I couldn't find her. I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have left her with Lok and Sophie" he apologized.

"You're right; you shouldn't have left her with them. She came back a few minutes ago and she's really angry. She told me what happened" Metz answered and showed at the door he was talking to.

He was a bit angry at Dante, but than he remembered that it isn't completely his fault, but Sophies and Loks as well.

"Amy's in here?" Dante asked with relief in his voice.

Metz nodded. Suddenly they heard something in the room bump down.

"Amy, are you alright?" Metz asked and stepped closer to the door.

"Alright? ALRIGHT? No, I'm NOT alright. I'm perfectly. PERFECTLY SCREWED!" she yelled back.

Metz sighed.

"She doesn't want to talk about it. She doesn't want to talk at all"

"You know what Metz? Do with me whatever you want! If you want to you can even kick me out of the Foundation or anything else"

"Amy, I won't kick you out! You deserve a chance! Why are you throwing it away?" Metz asked her, while Dante was just standing there, completely speechless.

"Then send me Ireland! Send me to that girl, Scarlett Bry-something" she yelled.

"Amy…" Metz wanted to say something, but the door suddenly opened and a small traveling bag flied out into the hall.

"That's it. I have only this. Now you can send me away" Amy stepped out in front of them. As she saw Dante she got angry again.

"And what do YOU want? To make sure I'll get lost? Don't worry, I will!" she said with a sharp tone.

"Listen, I'm really sorry. I didn't want to be rude, I was just angry" Dante stepped to her and apologized.

"Amy, give him a chance. You haven't talked to him, so you really don't know him" Metz offered her. Amy thought about this for a moment.

"So, what do you says?" Metz asked.

"I'm not sure. I don't know" she shook her head.

"Give him a chance. He would be a great mentor for you. And you too Dante, she is willing to learn and listen to you. And I'm sure you don't want to go to Ireland Amy, do you?" Metz was assuring them.

"Maybe you're right. I am willing to learn. And I really don't feel like learning Irish" she said with a small smile.

"You see? I was right. Now go back to your room and go to sleep. You will talk to Dante tomorrow. What do you two say about this?" Metz was trying to get to an end. They both nodded.

"Great! Good night Amy" Metz said and led Dante away. Amy took her bag and went back to her room.

"This was easy" Dante said when they were sitting in the living room with Metz.

"Believe me, she's not this easy to handle. She' something between Lok and Zhalia. Stubborn, it has to be her way, with attitude and sometimes rude and mean. It won't be easy for you. She's not as easy to handle as Lok and Sophie are. They are a piece of cake compared to Amy" Metz explained.

"So why do you think that she would be a good seeker?" Dante asked wondering.

"Because she has the potential. Honestly, she reminded me of you and Zhalia. You because she's willing to learn and work hard to get what she wants" Metz told him, remembering how was Dante behaving when he was a new seeker.

"And why of Zhalia? Because the attitude?" Dante asked with curiosity.

"Yes, but something else as well. Amy is like Zhalia, a rough stone at first sight. But when you start working with her you see that in reality she's a precious diamond, and she will show you the full beauty of her shine"

Dante smiled at these words. They perfectly said what Zhalia was. On the first look she was rough and hard, but when she opens her heart for you, you realize that she's the most precious being you could know.

"And what makes you think that I could make her a good seeker?" Dante still wasn't sure about this.

"Because you're a good seeker and mentor. But the most important one, you're a good man" Metz put his hand on Dantes shoulder.

"You think?" Dante smiled a bit.

"Of course you are! After Zhalia told you the truth and left the team you, were still waiting for her to come back. And when she did, you took her back without any questions. But enough for today. You are tired. You should go home. Or do you want to stay here?" Metz asked and offered him a room.

"No, thank you, I'll go home" he said with a tired voice.

He said goodbye and went home. There was Lok still waiting for him.

"Dante! Did you found her?" he asked as soon as Dante got into the house.

"Yes, I did. She's in the HQ. I'll talk to her tomorrow. Now go home Lok. Or stay here. I don't mind" Dante said and headed his room's way.

"Good. I'll go home now. Good night" Lok said and went home.

Dante got into his room and without turning the light on took his clothes off. He changed into his PJ and went to bed. On his surprise the bed wasn't cold as always, but it was warm. Dante got suspicious about that, but the warmth of the bed made him feel even sleepier, and he fell asleep after a second.

_XxX Next morning_

It was still dark in the room when Dante woke up. He was sure it was around 6.30 a.m., because he was used to wake up every day at this time. He slowly opened his eyes and sat up. It was Saturday and he didn't have much to do, so he decided to stay in bed a bit longer. He lay back and got comfortable.

Suddenly something warm crawled close to him in the bed. It wasn't something, it was someone. A girl. Dante wasn't surprised, he used to take his girls home into his bed. He was confused. He hadn't had a girlfriend right now, so, who was this girl?

He turned on his side to face the girl. She had nice caramel skin and dark raven hear. Dante didn't recognize her at first, but then realization hit him.

"Zhalia" he whispered to her. She softly moaned and crawled closer to him.

Dante remembered how she got into his bed. She was sick and he brought her here to rest. When he came home from the HQ he was so tired that he forgot about Zhalia and went to his bed. Now he remembered everything.

He wanted to get out of the bed, but Zhalia put her arms around his neck. Dante lay on his back and pulled Zhalias hands away. She put her head down on his chest and curled up her legs.

"What are you doing Zhaal?" Dante asked, not hoping for an answer.

"Please, please Dante…" she whispered softly. Dante put one arm around her waist, while he put his palm on her forehead and than on her neck. Good, her fever was gone. He started to caress her neck. She put her hands on his chest beside her head and smiled.

"This feels nice. Thank you" she said and went on sleeping.

She was so beautiful. Her breathing was calm and slow. Dante smiled at her.

"You don't know how often I imagined us like this, together, you in my arms" Dante sighed and kissed her hair. It was soft and silky.

"You don't know how much I love you" he whispered into Zhalias ear.

"And I love you" she whispered back.

Dante froze down for a second. Did she hear what he said? And does she really love him?

"Zhalia, are you awake?" he asked.

She didn't answer, so he was sure that she was just talking in her sleep. Dante relaxed at this thought. He removed his other hand from her neck and put it around her waist, like the other one. He held her tight and started to caress her. He almost fell asleep when he felt Zhalia moving.

Zhalia looked up on Dante with sleepy eyes. Her beautiful chocolate eyes were blurred and half closed. She blinked a few times to clear her vision.

"Dante?" she whispered.

"Good morning" he smiled.

"What are you doing? Why are you in my bed?" she asked confused. Dante laughed a bit at her confused expression.

"What I'm doing? I'm holding you in my arms and caressing you. And you're in my bed" he explained with a smile.

"Oh, yeah. You brought me here yesterday because I wasn't feeling good" Zhalia remembered.

"No, you were feeling really sick. You had a headache and fever. How do you feel now? Is it better?"

"I'm good. The headache is gone. Thank you" she put her head back on Dantes chest and closed her eyes.

Suddenly she realized what is she doing and blushed. She looked up on Dante to see his face. Her eyes met his amber ones. Dante smiled and kissed her forehead. She blushed even more, but she smiled at him like never before. She looked really happy. Dante was thinking for a long time how to tell Zhalia what he feels for her. This was the perfect way and moment to do so.

"Zhalia…" Dante whispered her name.

"I wanted to tell this for a really long time" he went on.

"Well, than I think that you shouldn't wait anymore" Zhalia looked at him with a smile.

"I lov…" he said but couldn't finish because they heard Metz calling from the living room.

"Dante? Are you home?" Dante sighed.

"You should let me go down to him before he comes here. He would get the wrong clue if he would see us together in the bed" When he said that Zhalia lay down beside him, while he pulled his arms away from her. Dante smiled at her and got up. Quickly he went out of the room. He went down into the living room, where Metz was waiting for him.

"Morning" he greeted Metz.

"Good morning. Had a good night?" he asked with a smile. Dante first looked in the stars way that were leading on the first floor, and than answered with a big smile.

"Yes, I did" Metz was first confused, but than he realized what is Dante talking about.

"Well how did you managed to pick up a girl so fast? It was the middle of the night!" Metz asked his with eyes shot wide. He knew about Dantes little adventures and one night stands, but he also knew his feelings for Zhalia.

"I don't care what you do with girls as long as you do it discreetly, but… Dante, what's with Zhalia? You don't love her anymore? Did you even loved her or did you only wanted to use her?" Metz asked with sadness in his voice.

"No Metz, I don't want only to use her. I love her, and you know it" he said honestly. He was so close to tell her that he loves her, but Metz stopped him from doing so. Before Metz could have said something more, they heard a female voice.

"Good morning"

It was Zhalia. She just came downstairs, still looking sleepy and tired. Metz stood speechless. He couldn't believe his eyes. Did Dante at last tell her his feelings? Is it possible? His eyes traveled from Dante to Zhalia and back.

"What? Why are you looking at us like that?" Zhalia asked a bit confused.

"You know what I've told you about Metz getting the wrong clue? Well, he obviously got it" Dante smiled.

"Metz! How can you think something like that about me? I have NOT slept with Dante!" Zhalia blushed and crossed her arms on her chest.

"No, of course not! I never said that!" Metz started to apologize.

"Well, you did sleep in my bed" Dante turned to Zhalia and teased her a bit.

"Yes, but you said that you will sleep in another bed" Zhalia was still blushing. Dante started to laugh.

"I'll be right back. I'm just going to dress up" he said and went upstairs.

"So, how did you two ended up in the same bed?" asked Metz with curiosity. She told him everything that she remembered. When she ended with her story, Metz smiled at her.

"Pity, I thought he told you" he said mysteriously.

"He wanted to tell me something when we heard you in the house" Zhalia sat down.

"What did he said?" Metz was curious.

"He said: 'I lov…' And that's when we heard you" she explained.

"Hm, I think I know what he wanted to say" he nodded and smiled at her. In that moment Dante came downstairs.

"So, what is so important that you couldn't wait? He asked Metz.

"Oh, right. Still want to talk to Amy?"Dante thought for a moment.

"Yes, I do" he nodded at last.

"Good, because she will be here soon. Do you want me to stay here while you're talking to her?" Metz offered.

"No, I can do it on my own. Thank you" Dante assured him.

"In that case I'll go" They said goodbye and Metz went away. Zhalia stood up, but in the same moment she felt dizzy and fell back on the couch. Dante quickly went over to her.

"Are you alright?" he asked and sat down beside her.

"I'm good. I just felt dizzy and lost balance" she said and put her head in her hands. Dante put his arms around her and helped her to stay up. He led her upstairs into his room again and tucked her in.

"You stay here and rest. I have to talk to Amy" he stood up to go away, but Zhalia caught his hand.

"Dante, I have to tell you something about Amy. I know it's hard to accept it but we all have to" Zhalia started to explain.

"Yes, I know. She's a vampire. But how do you know?" Dante sat down beside her on the bed.

"When I woke up and called you Lok came up. He looked all stressed out so I asked him what happened. He told me everything" she said at last. Dante smiled sarcastically and shook his head.

"Why do I find out such things the last?" he said more to himself than to Zhalia.

"Because you are always too busy" she answered silently.

"You're right. I will pay more attention from now on. I promise" said Dante and took her hand in his as he stood up. Zhalia was curious what will happen next. No one ever did something like this to her. Dante slowly bowed down and gently kissed Zhalias hand with closed eyes. He opened his eyes and smiled at her, while he let her hand go. Zhalia blushed, but smiled back at him. It was something new for her but it felt nice. Dante turned around and went out of the room, leaving the door just a bit open to her Zhalia if she calls him. Zhalia closed her eyes and relaxed. Unconsciously she started to think about Dante. She was daydreaming for some time before she fell asleep with a smile on her face.

Dante was in the living room when he heard knocking on the door.

"Come in" he said, knowing it's Amy. The house was under spells which wouldn't let dark seekers get into the house, so Dante decided to try it out. If she can open the door and come in it's all good. But if not… In that moment Amy opened the door and stepped in.

"Hello" she said silently.

"Hey Amy" Dante smiled at her a bit. He was glad that he was wrong. She was a good seeker. As good as a vampire can be.

"Come in" he repeated and went over to her.

"You're alone? I thought Metz will be here. I should go in that case" she said and turned around to leave, but Dante closed the door in front of her.

"I've told him to go back to the HQ. And I'm not alone, Zhalia is upstairs" he said when she turned to face him. He saw Amy getting pale. It was obvious that she remembered Zhalias reaction and her powers.

"It's alright. She's asleep. She's not in a shape to attack you" he tried to calm her down. Amy nodded. They went into the living room and sat down.

"So, that in Helsinki…" Dante started.

"Yeah, listen, I won't say that I'm sorry 'cause I'm really not. It just happened. But it wasn't on purpose. I didn't know you're from the Foundation" Amy explained.

"I'm sure you didn't know it. You did everything to complete the mission. And I'm really sorry for… you know…" Dante said with sadness in his voice.

"It's ok. It wasn't so bad. You aren't as strong as you think" she smiled a bit and nodded.

"Alright. Metz told me that you're a new seeker and that you're a vampire" he said, now serious.

"Yes, it's true. What do you wanna know?"

"Well, who was your mentor until now or who trained you, what are you good at, what you're not, what titans you have, what spells you know… Um, I think that's it. And you can ask me anything you want to know" Dante explained casually. Amy looked at him surprised.

"Um… wow… I… I don't know what to say" she said a bit confused.

"What's wrong? Did I said something?" he asked, worried that he said something that offended Amy or maybe reminded her of something bad.

"No, it's alright. I thought you're going to ask me about… you know… vampires. But I'm glad you didn't" she explained with a small smile.

"For me it's not so important that you're a vampire. Sure, it's important, but not so much. But if I ask you something about you being a vampire forgive me. You know, it's not like I see vampires every day. The most important thing is that you're in my team and that I'm responsible for you" Dante answered.

He wasn't feeling comfortable beside her. After all, she was a vampire. He couldn't deny that fact. She might jump to his neck and bite him before he realizes what's going on. Would she kill him? Would Zhalia hear it? Would she help him, or would Amy kill her too? Dante shook his head like he was trying to chase away these thoughts.

"Don't worry, I won't jump at you and suck out your blood" Amy said with a hurt expression.

"NO! I… I didn't…" Dante started to make up excuses, but he realizes that she's right. He was thinking exactly about that. He sighed.

"I'm sorry. I really am. I haven't meant to hurt your feelings" he apologized.

"It's alright. I got used to it" Amy answered in a low voice. She tried to hide it, but it did hurt her. She wasn't used to it.

"You met vampires before?" she asked after some time. Dante just shook his head. He looked at her like asking for an explanation.

"You hate vampires, and you have prejudice against them no matter what. And you're tensed and ready to defend yourself in case I attack you" she gave the explanation he was waiting for.

"I… don't hate vampires. I don't trust them" he said after he thought about what Amy said.

"Why?" she asked for an answer. Dante thought for a minute. Should he tell her? After all, why not? She's his protégée and she has the right to know why is he behaving this way.

"If you don't know it, I don't have parents neither. They died a long time ago. I was too young to remember what really happened, but I found out after some time. Metz was a good friend of my family even before I was born. My parents were also seekers. Metz was always around when my parents needed him. One day they left me and my sister ant Metz because they had a mission. That was the last time I saw them. My sister and I were about five years old then. Metz told us that they died in a car accident, so we believed him. But as I got older I got curious. I found out that they got killed by vampires. I didn't believe in that at first, but Metz explained that vampires really exist. They aren't like the ones in the movies and books, but they are dangerous. I don't know how much or anything more, just the things I learnt from Metz. That's why I'm cautious with you" Dante told her his reasons for not trusting her. Amy was listening carefully while he was telling his story. She nodded.

"I understand you. And you are right about trusting in vampires" she assured him.

"Just to say, I don't trust them neither" she said with a smile. Dante laughed at this.

"Ok, let's get serious" he suggested. Amy nodded.

"The old questions?" she asked. Dante nodded this time.

"Alright. So, my last mentor… um… I haven't a mentor" she shrugged.

"Who did you train with? Metz said that you're done with the training and that you passed the test. Who was it?" Dante was curious.

"I don't think that you know him"

"Come on, I know every seeker that is training with new seekers until they pass the test" Amy sighed.

"He's not a seeker. He's an elder vampire. Angelus. And he haven't trained me to become a seeker" she admitted at last.

"But in that case you haven't passed the test, have you? So, what did he taught you? What for?" Dante couldn't understand.

"Angelus trained me so I would know how to defend myself from other vamps" she made it clear. Dante got it now. Vampires aren't dangerous only for humans; they are dangerous for each other too.

"Ok. And what's with the rest?"

"Um, spells, right? Uh… I don't know any…" Amy shrugged again. Dante looked at her with eyes shot wide in disbelief. In that moment they heard footsteps coming downstairs.

"Dante?" Zhalia called him, still half asleep. Dante stood up and went over to her.

"Why did you got up? You could have just called me" he caught her shoulders to prevent her from falling.

"I don't want to be in bed anymore" she explained silently. Dante led her to the couch and sat down beside her. She put her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. Amy was the whole time silently watching what's going on.

"She's sick" she said as she looked at Zhalia.

"Yes she is, but she's getting better. She'll be soon alright" he said with worry. He shook his head.

"But I still can't believe that you don't know how to use spells. You're a seeker!" he said, still with disbelief.

"I was never trained to be a seeker, so I wasn't taught to use spells" "Well, that's not such a big problem. Lok couldn't use spells in the beginning neither. You will learn with time. And what's with your titans?" Dante went on with the asking. Amy stood up and took an amulet out of her pocket. "I have only him" she stepped to Dante and showed him the amulet.

"It's Ravenheart, isn't it?" he asked and caught the amulets string.

"Yeah. But I don't know how to call him"

"How do you mean?" Dante asked surprised.

"I don't know. I can't use spells, I don't know how to call Ravenheart… I'm not a seeker, but Metz won't accept it" she said with a bit of sadness.

"You are a seeker. A titan chose you to be its mistress. All you need is some practice, just like Lok needed in the beginning. And Metz saw the potential in you, that's why he won't let you give up" Dante assured her.

"Thank you" Amy smiled at him.

'Incoming message from the Huntik Foundation'

"Again?" Dante sighed and stood up to answer it.

"Hello Metz, what is it, making sure that Amy's alright?" he said with a smirk.

"Hey guys. No, honestly, I'm not calling because of her. Remember you promised to help me in the HQ?" Metz reminded him.

"Yes, I remember. I'll be over in a few minutes"

"That's why I'm calling. You don't have to. You better go and find Sophie and Lok and talk with them about Amy" Metz suggested. Dante nodded and the big screen went blank again.

"Can I leave you two alone here?" Dante looked at Amy and Zhalia. Zhalia was awake, although her eyes were half closed.

"Of course you can. I don't mind" she said and lay down on the couch. Dante looked at Amy, like asking her if she's ok with it.

She just lightly nodded. Dante turned around and went out. Amy was left alone with Zhalia. Amy felt a bit uncomfortable around her; she remembered her attack and her fury.

Although she wanted to move away from Zhalia, something was pulling Amy to go over to her. She went close to her and sat down on the floor facing her. Zhalia slowly opened her eyes and looked at Amy like asking her for help. She was looking into her eyes for some time, and than she closed her eyes again. Amy was confused, she didn't know what to do, what Zhalia wants from her.

She was thinking what to do next, and then it hit her, the smell of fresh blood. Amy put her palm on Zhalias arm, but pulled it quickly back. Zhalia grabbed the edge of the couch and almost screamed out with pain. Amy saw Zhalias shirt on her left arm get red.

"You're hurt and bleeding" Amy said and jumped up on her feet.

"What happened? Should I call Dante?" she asked and grabbed her phone.

"NO! Don't call him!" Zhalia tried to yell, but managed only to raise her voice a bit.

"I don't want him to find out" she explained with pain in her voice.

"Than tell me what happened" Amy helped her to sit up and sat beside her.

"That's none of your business" Zhalia shot back at her.

"It is if you don't want Dante to find out" Amy answered calmly.

"You wouldn't…" Zhalia threatened her.

"I wouldn't but he would find out sooner than you think. Especially because you're shirt is bloody" Amy said and showed with her finger on Zhalias arm. Zhalia looked at her arm and saw that Amy's right.

"I should knock you out, put another bandage on it and than use Simplemind on you to erase your memory" she said with an angry voice.

"You don't have so much energy. If you would have it, you would heal yourself instead of fighting me. Now tell me what happened" Amy was stubborn. Zhalia sighed.

"Yesterday while I was going home I got attacked by some Suits. I managed to run away but I got hit by a Raypulse. I stopped the bleeding and I put a bandage on it, but it started to bleed again" she said and put her hand where her shirt was bloody.

"Take off your shirt. I'm gonna help you" Amy said and looked at Zhalia. Zhalia took her palm away from her wound and saw that it's covered with blood. They both stared at her palm for a minute. Without any words Zhalia took her shirt off.

Amy took the bandage off and saw why is Zhalia bleeding so badly. The wound wasn't so big, about 8 centimeters, but it looked deep. She run into the kitchen and, took a cloth, put it under the running water and went back to Zhalia with it. She sat down beside Zhalia and cleaned the wound. As Amy touched it, Zhalia bit her lower lip.

"Sorry. It's not on purpose" Amy apologized. When she was done, she looked seriously at Zhalia.

"Do you want me to heal your wound?" Zhalia didn't know what to say at first.

"Can you do it?" she blinked at Amy confused. There was no chance that Amy can cast such a powerful spell. Only few seekers were able to heal others, they were or experts in healing spells or really strong and professional seekers. Even Dante took too much energy to do it, the spell was too powerful.

"Just don't scream. It might hurt or burn" Amy put her palm on the wound and closed her eyes. Zhalia felt a slight pain for a moment, but soon it was gone and she felt only warmth on the same place. After a few minutes Amy reopened her emerald eyes and pulled her palm away from Zhalias wound. Zhalia looked at her arm, and on her great surprise there was no wound anymore. Her arm was healed. She looked at Amy in a shocked way.

"How did you do that? It wasn't a spell!" she asked, not believing what happened.

"No, it wasn't a spell. I don't know how to use spells. It's a vampire thing" Amy smiled at her. Zhalia calmed down and thanked her.

"You're welcome. It was nothing"

"So… um… how did you heal me?" Zhalia was still curious.

"You see, I'm a vampire. I'm sure you know it already" Amy smiled and started to explain. Zhalia nodded.

"Yes, Lok and Dante both told me" she confirmed.

"And every vampire has abilities. Most have just one in the beginning, but some have more. I have the ability to heal wounds, no matter how deep and bad they are. There is only one problem. The deeper the wound is it makes me weaker. But yours was nothing" she explained at last.

"Can you heal yourself too?" Zhalia asked. She found it amazing to be able to heal others, and it was practical too.

"No, unfortunately I can't heal myself. I've tried a few times, but it hasn't helped me at all. My friend who trained me said that I'll be able to do that in time, but I'll have to practice a lot. You see, vampires can gain new abilities and make stronger the old ones"

Amy stood up and went to the kitchen to wash the blood out of the cloth and then of Zhalias shirt. Zhalia went after her. Amy first washed out the cloth, but when she wanted to do the same with the shirt Zhalia stopped her.

"What are you doing?" she asked as she caught Amys hand before she could hold the shirt under the water.

"Washing out the blood. You said that you don't want Dante to find out, right?" Amy blinked at her.

"Um, yeah, right" Zhalia answered and let go of Amys hand. Amy quickly washed it out and gave it back to her.

"Here you go. Sorry but I don't know where could I dry it" she smiled at Zhalia with a small apologize like smile.

"Thank you. It doesn't matters if it's a bit wet. It will dry up with time" Zhalia smiled back at her and took on her shirt. It wasn't wet completely because Amy was careful. Instead, there was a small spot on the shirt on Zhalias left arm that was darker than the rest of the shirt. It was the only spot where the shirt was wet, the very spot where there was blood a few minutes ago. They both went back to the living room and sat down on the couch.

"Can you use spells now?" Amy asked after a few seconds.

"Yes, of course. Why?" Zhalia looked back at her a bit confused.

"Don't worry. I won't attack you. I'm sorry for what happened last night. I was really angry at you" Zhalia realized what is Amy talking about and apologized. Amy looked at her for a second, and after it she started to laugh. Zhalia looked at her with disbelief.

"Why are you laughing? What is it?" she asked her wondering.

"I haven't asked you because of that. I asked you can you use spells now so you could heal yourself completely up" Amy answered, now giggling.

"Oh… Ok" Zhalia said and started to laugh with Amy.

It was funny that the same girl who she attacked last night healed her, and now that she's still weak doesn't attacks her but asks her if she can heal herself up completely. Zhalia never met a person like Amy before, and it was interesting to talk with her.

"Everfight" Zhalia said out loud the spell and a green glow appeared around her for a few seconds.

"That's better" she smiled. In that moment Dante walked in with Sophie and Lok after him.

"Are you two still alive? Haven't killed each other?" Dante smiled at them.

"No, we're alive. Why would we kill each other?" Zhalia smiled back at him.

"Amy!" Lok cheered as he saw her. Amy immediately jumped up and jumped to Lok and hugged him. Sophie just frowned.

"What is it with you two?" Dante asked when Amy and Lok let go of each other.

"What? Oh, well we are like best friends" Lok answered and looked at Amy.

"What do you need that LIKE? We are best friends!" Amy corrected him.

"Yes, you're hanging out together all the time. Pity you mostly hang out when we have classes" Sophie said in a rude way.

"Oh come on! Are you still angry because I threatened you?" Amy asked her and put on a fake innocent face.

"You threatened her?" Zhalia asked Amy. She nodded.

"Yes, but she started it" she added.

"I used to do that. She won't forgive you so easily" Zhalia remembered the time she made Sophie really angry.

"I don't mind" Amy said in a casual way.

"Are you better Zhalia?" Dante asked her and put his palm on her shoulder.

"Yes, I'm much better. Thank you" she answered with a smile. Dante noticed on her left arm the wet stake and asked her what that is. She bit her lower lip and looked at Amy.

"Your choice" Amy said. Zhalia choose to tell what happened. She told everything, from when she got attacked by the Suits to when Amy healed her wound.

"You should have told me" Dante scolded her a bit; like he always did when someone from his team haven't told him what happened. He knew that it's his responsibility to take care of his teammates and he hated when they didn't tell him when they are hurt or sick.

"I didn't wanted you to worry" Zhalia looked in his eyes and said in a sweet way (which she used only with Dante), so Dante forgot that he was angry at her just a second ago.

"The girl has him completely, doesn't she?" Amy whispered to Lok, who giggled a bit.

"The point is that Amy healed me" Zhalia looked thankfully at Amy.

"How? You don't know how to use spells" Dante was curious. Amy told the team everything she told Zhalia about vampires and their abilities. After it Dante told the team everything about Amy.

"So, we can put it this way: you aren't a seeker" Sophie said with a satisfied expression on her face.

"That's what I'm trying to tell Dante and Metz, but they are ignoring me" Amy said and crossed her hands on her chest.

"You are a seeker. I was just like you in the beginning, I didn't know anything. You need just some practice" Lok was assuring her, just like Dante was an hour ago.

"That's exactly what she needs and what she will get" said Dante with a big smile.

"But she didn't go through the training and the test. And in that case you can't help her" Zhalia looked at him. She was sure that Dante knows the rules, and she was sure that he's planning something.

"True, but you guys can" he corrected her.

"Of course, only if you want to" he added.

"I'm in" Lok said without thinking too much.

"Me to" Zhalia smiled and stood beside Amy. Only Sophie stood silent.

"Soph, you can't be serious that you're still angry with her!" Lok looked at her with a disappointed face.

"I'm not angry, I just don't trust her" Sophie said shortly and looked at Amy with a look that was sure not a welcoming one.

"You don't trust me because who I am, or because what I am?" Amy asked her and stood in front of Sophie with attitude, with hands on her hips and with a look that said 'ready to fight'.

"Because you are a vampire. Is that reason good enough for you?" Sophie replied. Amy smiled bitterly at her.

"Do you think I asked for this? To be a vampire? Just for your information, I had no choice. I am what I am. Live with that" she said. Her voice was dark and bitter. Sophie stood there with a surprised face. She stared at Amy for some time and than closed her eyes and sighed.

"Alright. I'm going to help too. I don't want to, but I've got a feeling that I should help you" she gave in at last.

"Thank you" Amy nodded at her. "But that doesn't means that I'm going to be easy on you" Sophie warned her.

"And you shouldn't" Dante interrupted.

"So you are in?" he asked finally. They all nodded.

"Good. I won't ask you Amy because I'm sure you would say no" he smiled at her.

"You're right about that one. I would say no without thinking about it first. But I'm gonna do it, if not for myself than for Ravenheart. I mean, you said that he choose me for his mistress. I can't let him down" she answered and took her amulet into her hand. Dante smiled at her and nodded with approval.

"That's a good start. You should trust your titan. That way the bond will be stronger and it will be easier to call him out" he explained.

"Ok, so how will we do all those trainings and everything?" Amy asked with curiosity.

"Lok, you should help her get faster and stronger and sharp out her senses" Dante suggested.

"Ok. So running and such similar things, right?" Loks eyes lit up.

"That's not good" Amy said as she noticed Loks smile.

"Lok, be easy on her in the beginning" Dante warned him.

"Zhalia, you should teach her how to fight and defend herself"

"Should I be easy on her too?" she asked with a nasty smile.

"No. The more intensive you attack her, the faster she will learn. You know how they say, the best way to learn is under pressure" he said and looked at Amy with a devilish smile. Amy swallowed hard.

"This isn't going to be easy, is it?" she looked at Zhalia with worry. Zhalia shook her head while smiling badly.

"Sophie, you should teach her how to call her titan and the basic spells. Ok?" Dante asked her. She only nodded.

"From tomorrow you will come here at 2 p.m. From here you are going to run with Lok, than you will come back here and practice with Zhalia and after it you will practice with Sophie" Dante announced. Amy nodded.

The training can begin!

**Will Amy learn how to use spells? Is Dante going to accept what she is? Who were the vampires who killed his parents? Who and where is his sister he's talking about? Did Zhalia took Amy in because she likes her or is there something else? Will Amy learn how to call Ravenheart or will the legend come true and Ravenheart will fly away from her? Are Metz and Dante going to force Amy to accept that she's a seeker, are they going to accept that she doesn't believes that she able to do it or will she accept what she is and give in all her strength to prove herself? Why does Sophie hate Amy, is she just jealous or is there something more? Will she help Amy or will she teach her the wrong spells and make her get kicked out of the Foundation before they even accepted her? Will Dante tell Zhalia his feelings or will he wait until someone takes her away from him?**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope you will answer me on my questions. I know, I know, you don't like to answer questions, but I really want to know what are your answers! Until I get minimum 3-4 people who answered I won't update the next chapter... The more people answer the faster you will have the next chapter! I already have on paper the 6th and the 7th chapter, and in the 6th you will get to know some of the answers on my questions! I feel so EVIL! (evil laugh!) 3:)**


	6. The training has begun!

**So, here we go with the new chapter! I hope you will enjoy this one and I hope you will leave a review as well! Thank you all for the great reviews you're all giving me!**

"Conversation/speak out loud"

_'Conversation between master/mistress and his/her titan'_

* * *

"I'm gonna be late. I'm gonna be late! I'M SO GONNA BE LATE!" Amy said while running trough the streets.

It was two minutes to 2 p.m. and she just came out of school. She was late for the first class, so the teacher punished her with staying in school one more class. Lok was already at Dantes house waiting for her. He finished school normally around 1 p.m., like Sophie. Amy was running as fast as she could, but it wasn't fast enough. In about ten minutes she was in Dantes street.

Just as she saw his house, she tripped and fell into a puddle. She stood up quickly, but she was completely wet. Amy sighed and went on running. When she reached the gate, she looked at her phone.

"Great. It's 2:21 p.m. Now I'm really late" she said and went into the house. Dante was sitting in an armchair while Lok was standing in front of him and explaining something.

"Hello guys" Amy greeted them. They stood speechless.

"What?" Amy asked when she saw them staring at her.

"What happened to you?" Lok asked and checked her out. Amy looked at herself. She was completely drenched. Water was dripping from her clothes and hair.

"What happened to me? I fell into some stupid water. That damn rain, that's what happened to me" she got angry.

"Do you have any dry clothes with you?" Dante asked her.

"Yeah, in my bag. I'll go and change" Amy answered and went to the bathroom. She was glad that she didn't have the time to change before, now her track suit would be wet too. It was the track suit similar to the one she wore during P.E. When she changed she went back to the living room.

"Better?" she asked as she stood in front of Dante and Lok.

"Much better" Dante nodded.

"Let's go" Lok went to the door.

"Please let me have a break. I run from the school to here" Amy complained.

"Great! So we don't have to warm up" Lok pushed her out of the house. Dante smiled and went on reading the book in his leap.

"Let's go Amy" Lok said and started to run. Amy had a hard time to keep up the tempo.

"As… I… remember… Dante… told you… to be… easy… on me…" Amy was gasping for air while still running beside Lok.

"I am easy on you. This is nothing" he grinned.

They were running and jumping over fences for about 3 hours before they came back to Dantes house. When they came in, Zhalia was already there.

"You have 5 minutes to rest. After it I want to see you in the gym" she said and vanished in the hall. Amy was standing beside an armchair. Her eyes were traveling from the armchair to the hall which led to the gym.

"What is it?" Dante asked after a minute. She was obviously exhausted and she needed to rest, but she didn't set down.

"I have five minutes to rest. I already used two. If I sit down now I'll have to stand up in two minutes to go after Zhalia. But if I sit down I'm not going to get up for a long time, and I'm gonna be late with the training with Zhalia and she will kill me" she explained. Dante started to laugh.

"Can you please repeat that?" Lok looked at her confused. Amy slapped her forehead.

"And how was the training?" Dante asked with a grin.

"It was great! We were running, jumping over fences, more running… I really needed this!" Lok said with a smile.

"Speak for yourself. I'm completely exhausted. And I'm pretty sure that those people didn't liked us jumping over their fences" Amy complained.

"Where do you get that from?" he asked in a naive way.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe because some of them let their dogs loose to bite us!" she answered with an upset voice. Dante didn't know what to say.

"Amy! Are you coming?" Zhalia yelled.

"Coming!" Amy yelled back.

"Good luck. Maybe you even manage to block one of her attacks" Dante said in a bit mean way.

"Yeah, thanks. I'll try to stay alive" she muttered.

"Break a leg!" Lok yelled after her as she vanished in the hall.

"I hope Zhalia won't hurt her" he added to himself.

"Don't worry Lok. She won't hurt her… too much" Dante smiled.

"How long will we do these trainings?" Lok was curious.

"I'm not sure. It all depends on Amy. She won't need too much to get in shape and to learn how to fight, but I don't know how fast will she learn to use spells and call her titan" Dante explained. Lok nodded.

Amy stepped into the gym where Zhalia was waiting for her.

"So you decided to come, huh? I thought that you run away" Zhalia teased her.

"Sorry to tell you this news but I newer run away from a good fight" Amy answered with attitude.

"Keep the attitude for Sophie. All I'm interested is how good can you fight and how long will you hold on against me" Zhalia said with a devilish smile on her face. Amy got a bit worried, but she didn't let it show on her face. In that moment Zhalia attacked her. She jumped to Amy and planed to hit her with her right fist, but Amy blocked it with her right.

"Not bad" Zhalia admitted.

"Thank you" Amy answered.

"But not good enough" Zhalia said with a grin and kicked Amy, so she fell on the ground. Zhalia wanted to punch her but she quickly rolled on her right side, jumped up and got into a fighting position. Zhalia looked at her a bit surprised.

"Too fast for you?" Amy asked while catching her breath.

"No, but you're faster than I thought" Zhalia answered with approval.

They went on fighting and on Zhalias surprise, Amy was taking it very good. She got lots of hits and kicks, but she was still standing. Of course Amy wasn't good enough to hit Zhalia, but she was close a few times. She was quite exhausted, but she was still fighting until she made a big mistake.

Amy attacked Zhalia without thinking how will Zhalia block it. Amy turned and faced Zhalia to hit her, but Zhalia moved out. Before Amy could react Zhalia slid her right leg behind Amy's legs and tripped her. Amy fell down and Zhalia quickly jumped away before Amy could catch and take her down.

"Bramblebind" Zhalia said before Amy could stand up. Before Amy realized what happened she was tied to the ground with thorny vines.

"Zhalia!" she said after she realized that Zhalia used a spell on her.

"I won" Zhalia said and set on the floor beside Amy, gasping a little bit.

"This is unfair! You used a spell" Amy complained. Zhalia giggled a bit and stood up.

"If you tell me the spell to undo this one I'll let you go" Zhalia offered her. Amy thought for a minute.

"Um… Is it Breakspell?" she asked not sure. Zhalia nodded.

"Now, can you use it too?" she teased, knowing that Amy can't do it. Amy shook her head.

"Breakspell" Zhalia muttered. In a second the thorny vines disappeared. Zhalia caught Amys hand and pulled her up on her feet.

"Come on, lets go to the guys" Zhalia suggested. They went to the living room where Dante and Lok were chatting.

"You see, she's alive. I've told you" Dante said with a smile.

"How was she?" he turned to Zhalia.

"She's good. She can take lots of kicks and hits. Until now she was fighting me back" she answered and looked at Amy. Zhalia was sitting on the couch, while Amy was sitting on the floor in front of it.

"So you won" Dante concluded.

"Only because she used a spell on me! She tied me to the ground with Bramblebind!" Amy cut into their conversation,

"Zhalia…" Dante gave her a serious look.

"Yes, yes, I know. You told me not to use spells on her. Sorry Dante but I had to. You know I'm used to fight with spells and I forgot that she doesn't know how to use any" she apologized.

"I'm gonna have bruises all over my body" Amy complained.

"What time is it anyway" Zhalia asked after some time.

"It's 7 p.m. Why?" Dante looked at his watch.

"Where's Sophie?" she asked as she remembered that it's her time to teach Amy.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot. Metz called to say that he told Sophie that she shouldn't teach Amy" Dante explained.

"And of course she was happy to her those news" Zhalia said as she lye back and closed her eyes.

"At least I don't have to stand her" Amy was glad to hear that she doesn't have to be in the same room with Sophie for too long.

"But you must learn spells and to call your titan and I can't help you" Dante said.

"And I'm not allowed to teach you" he added on the end.

"And why can't Sophie teach her?" Lok was curious.

"Metz said that Sophie's a Casterwill and that makes her too strong for Amy. And I'm sure she wouldn't have the patience" he said with a smile.

"Can I teach her in that case?" Lok brightened up.

"No you can't" Zhalia answered before Dante could come up with a good reason.

"Why not?" Lok and Amy asked in the same second.

"Because you wouldn't do anything expect have fun and hang around together. And like that Amy won't learn anything" she explained with ease. Amy and Lok stood silent. They knew that she's right.

"So in that case I'm the only one left" Zhalia muttered.

"Really? You will do it?" Amy looked up on her. Zhalia nodded, still with closed eyes.

"You gathered some energy?" she asked her.

"I think so" Amy answered. Zhalia opened her eyes and stood up.

"Great. Let's go" she said and pulled Amy up on her feet.

"Wait! Where will you practice?" Dante asked.

"Back in the gym. Why?" Zhalia looked at him confused.

"I'm not stupid to take her out of the house to use spells!" she added.

"What are you going to teach her first?" he asked again.

"I suppose how to call her titan" she suggested.

"That's good, but let me first scan it so we would see how strong it is" Dante stood up and went to take his holotome. Amy took the amulet out of her pocket and handed it to Dante. He put it above the holotome and it scanned the titans amulet.

**'Name: Ravenheart**

**Type: unknown**

**Special powers: Flying, carrying people on its back**

**Height: 2.10 meters**

**Weight: 150 kg'**

"Wow" Dante said with amazement. Zhalia and Lok were speechless.

"What is it?" Amy asked when she saw their surprised faces.

"It's a really strong titan. It's stronger than my Caliban" Dante blinked with disbelief.

"So?" Amy still didn't understand why they are all so surprised.

"Caliban is a mighty opponent. It's like my King Basilisk. Caliban is strong in the direct fight while King Basilisk has special powers like turning opponents to stone. And how can the type be unknown? I never saw something like that!" Zhalia was wondering. There were a few types of titans, but there was never a titan that was unknown.

"How did you bind with it at all?" Dante asked her, still holding the amulet by its string.

"It was accidentally. I touched it and suddenly I knew its name and I heard it talking. I mean, it wasn't talking for real, but I heard it. And I felt a bond between us" Amy explained.

"That's normal. You bond with it, so you know everything about it. I was surprised too, but with time you get used to it" Lok explained. Dante was still looking at the amulet, now with a strange look in his eyes. Zhalia noticed his look and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Dante" she said and squeezed his shoulder.

"Give her back the amulet" she whispered into his ear. Dante shook his head, like trying to chase away a thought.

"Of course. Here you go" he said and gave the amulet back to Amy. As she touched it, there was a dark purple glow around her.

"You just bond with it!" Lok said with a shocked face.

"Yeah, so?" Amy asked like that's something she does often.

"But you bond with it once before" Lok said again.

"Once? No, I bond with it more times. I did that twice, this is the third time. Every week once" she explained.

"That's strange" Zhalia said still confused.

"Why?" Amy asked surprised.

"Because you bind with your titan once and that's it. You don't have to bind with it anymore" Zhalia explained her.

"So, when you gave Dante to scan it, it wasn't bond to you?" Lok asked, still not believing.

"Fortunately I didn't touch the amulet but the string. But I have to admit, I was tempted to bind with it. I felt the power" Dante said like he was apologizing.

"It's nothing. Here, try now" Amy pushed the amulet into his palm. Nothing happened.

"Do you still feel something?" she asked.

"Yes. I feel its power, but it's not attracting me so much anymore" he admitted and gave her back the amulet.

"Good. We will find out why is it unknown and why Amy does has to bind with it over and over again. But right now, I'm going to teach her how to control her titan. Let's go Amy. This will be a hard lesson" Zhalia took her by her wrist and led her away.

"This is really strange" Dante repeated Zhalias words.

"Dante, maybe this has something to do with that legend we found in Helsinki" Lok reminded him.

"Maybe. Let's find out" Dante stood up.

"Where are you going?" Lok asked him and stood up as well.

"I'm going to call Metz to search around in the HQ about the legend. While I'm talking to him you can search on the internet about it" he said and went to the big screen to dial the number. Lok nodded and went to the computer.

Meanwhile Zhalia and Amy were sitting on the floor in the gym.

"First of all, you must learn how to control your powers and titan. It's not a big deal to call it, but to gain control over it and show who the mistress is and who the titan is" Zhalia was teaching Amy. She was listening to Zhalia carefully because she knew the importance of this, and it was obvious that Zhalia's a really good seeker.

"Now, take your amulet in your hand and concentrate on Ravenheart. Try to speak to it in your mind. Do so until it responds. And when it does, tell me" Zhalia said and took Gareons amulet in her hand and did what she told Amy to do.

It wasn't hard, Gareon was an old friend and they had a special bond. She closed her eyes and called him in her mind.

_'Gareon'_

_'You called me Zhalia. What can I do for you?'_

_'Nothing, thank you. I'm just practicing'_

_'You don't have to. I'm always here for you'_

_'I know and I'm thankful for that'_

_'I feel another titans presence around. It isn't happy to be disturbed'_

_'Yes, it's Ravenheart. Amy's trying to call him and speak to him as I do with you'_

_'Please be careful. It was resting in its amulet for hundreds of years and it's refusing to bind with anyone'_

_'I know. Go on and rest. I call you when I need you'_

_'Alright'_

Zhalia slowly opened her eyes. She looked at Amy. It was obvious she was trying hard. She called Ravenheart in her mind.

_'Ravenheart?'_ Nothing.

_'Ravenheart? Are you here?'_ Nothing but silence.

_'Come on Ravenheart, I know you're here'_

_'What do you want'_ was the response of a harsh voice.

"Ravenheart!" Amy said out loud. Zhalia looked at her surprised.

_'Yes, that's my name. Now what do you want?'_

_'Well, I… I'm…'_

_'So you don't know'_

_'Well, Zhalia told me to call you first. After it she will tell me how to call you out of your amulet'_

_'We will see about that'_ Amy opened her eyes.

"Zhalia! I did it!" she looked at Zhalia with happiness in her eyes.

"Good job. What did he said?" Zhalia smiled at her.

"Well, he isn't happy to be disturbed. He doesn't want to cooperate" Amy said a bit sad.

"Don't worry. He will listen to you with time" Zhalia stood up and pulled Amy up.

"How is it going girls?" they heard a voice from the door.

It was Dante. He and Lok came to see how is Amy going with the learning.

"Great! I just talked to Ravenheart!" Amy cheered. Dante was surprised at this. He looked at Zhalia like asking her if it's true. She nodded.

"And what now?" Amy turned to Zhalia.

"Now you have to call him out. Show him who's the mistress and who's the titan" Zhalia gave her an advice.

"We better keep distance" Dante said and pulled Lok away. Amy took the amulet and looked at it.

"Um… Come out Ravenheart?" Amy asked.

"Don't ask him. Tell him!" Zhalia said from beside Dante.

"Why are you all so far away?" Amy asked when she noticed it.

"Because it's dangerous to be around when a seeker calls out such a strong titan for the first time. Especially if it's a young seeker with no experience" Dante explained.

"Um, but, isn't that dangerous for me too?" Amy asked a bit worried.

"It is a little bit, but I'm sure you're going to be fine" Zhalia assured her.

"The only things that could happen are that you lose control over Ravenheart and he attacks you or you could simply fall unconscious" Dante said in a calm way.

"Thank you" Amy said sarcastically.

"You're welcome" he answered with a grin. Amy took a deep breath.

_'Alright Ravenheart. You're the titan and I'm your mistress. And when I tell you to come out, you come out!'_ she said in her mind.

_'No I won't!'_ Ravenheart answered in a rude way.

"How do you mean you won't? If I tell you to come out you will come out!" Amy sad angrily.

"What?" Lok asked confused.

"Nothing. She's arguing with her titan" Zhalia told him.

"While you two were practicing Lok and I found out something about Amys titan" Dante said and pointed at Amy who was holding the amulet in her hand while yelling at it. Zhalia looked at Dante. She was curious about what they found.

"It's a long lost titan. It last appeared in the medieval times. But after it a man bonded with it in the 17th century but…" Dante couldn't finish the sentence because he got distracted by the happenings behind his back.

"Ravenheart!" she called out.

Suddenly the amulet and Amy glowed with a dark purple color and a dark mist appeared around Amy. The mist moved in front of her and formed into something. After a second a huge black raven stood in front of Amy with wings spread wide.

"Wow!" was all Lok could say. Amy stood in front of the titan with a victorious look in her eyes, facing the others.

"Told ya so" she said with a smile.

"Do you feel alright?" he asked and stepped closer to Amy.

"Of course" she said and turned around to face the titan. It was black as night, with beautiful shiny feathers and black eyes which were focused on her.

"You see? I knew you will listen to me!" she said and stroked the titans neck. Dante, Zhalia and Lok come closer to them when they saw that Amy's controlling Ravenheart.

"What did you wanted to say?" Zhalia asked Dante when they were standing beside Amy.

"Believe it or not, there is a poem about Ravenheart. His master wasn't able to control him so he flew away. He flew to a person who didn't know about titans, and he thought that he's a demon. After some time titan disappeared. I think that's when someone took the amulet to Helsinki" he finished his earlier sentence.

"How's the poem called again?" Lok asked, trying to remember.

"The Raven, from Edgar Allan Poe" Amy answered instead.

"How do you know?" Dante asked surprised.

"Ravenheart is thinking about it from the moment you mentioned it" she answered while watching the raven in front of her.

"Said the Raven…"

"NEVERMORE!" Ravenheart said with a rough voice.

"Can he speak?" Zhalia asked.

"No. Only this word" Amy answered. Suddenly Ravenheart spread his wings and flew up.

"What do you think you are doing?" Amy asked.

As Ravenheart flew up, Dante pushed Lok away and told him to get out of the gym. Loks titans weren't for a fight in the house because they could easily damage it, and Dante wanted to prevent it. He took Zhalia by her hand and dragged her away from Amy and Ravenheart to the other side of the gym.

_'What do you think? I'm flying home!'_ Amy heard the answer in her mind.

_'But your amulet is around my neck and I'm your mistress!'_

_'I don't care where my amulet is. You're not my mistress. I'll go home to my mistress Lilith'_

"Wait, your mistress Lilith? She was a vampire. She was really your mistress?" Amy asked, standing on the same place, not trying to move away from the titan.

"Caliban!" Dante called his titan.

"Kilthane!" Zhalia followed him. The two titans were ready to fight, or at least try to fight the third one.

"No, wait!" Amy stopped them.

"Amy, he will hurt you" Dante said with worry.

"He won't. Just give me one more second" she was assuring them. Zhalia didn't want to wait, but Dante gave her the sign to do so. She nodded.

'So, Lilith was your mistress?'

_'She was not my mistress; she IS my mistress'_

_'Oh Ravenheart… I'm so sorry. She isn't alive anymore'_ Amy looked at him with sad eyes. Ravenheart landed in front of her, the anger was obvious in his eyes.

_'No, she's alive! I can feel her presence! She's the most powerful vampire I know!'_

"Amy, move!" Dante yelled at her as Ravenheart came closer to her, ready to attack.

_'I'm sorry; I'm the only vampire here. It's me who you feel, especially because there is bond between us now. I'm so sorry'_

As she said that, Ravenheart stopped in place. Amy felt that he can't believe what she just told him.

_'That can't be! She said… She promised…'_

_'It's alright Ravenheart. I know how you feel. I've lost my only family just like you did. Let me help you. Let me be your mistress'_

"Amy!" Dante yelled at her again. She was so close to the titan that it could easily hurt her, even kill her. This was his chance to attack, but even if he wanted to do so, he couldn't. Amy was too close to the titan and or the titan or Dante would hurt her. He had no choice but to wait. Ravenheart was thinking about Amys words.

_'Maybe… Just maybe… No, no…'_ he was fighting with himself.

_'What is it? Tell me, you will feel better and maybe I could…'_

_'Can you bring her back?'_ Ravenheart asked before she could finish the sentence. Amy thought for a moment.

_'No, I can't. I don't know how to do it. I don't know spells to do so'_ Amy answered with sadness.

_'Listen, I'm a vampire, just like she was. Is that helping you anything?'_

_'I will stay with you until I find someone from her family. Until than I will stay with you'_ the titan answered her through the bond.

_'You will learn spells if I stay with you, right?'_ the titan remembered something.

_'Yeah, of course'_ Amy answered, wondering what is Ravenheart planning.

_'I will stay with you and serve you, but in change you will bring my mistress back when you learn the needed spell'_ Amy didn't know what to answer, but she only nodded.

_'So you will accept me as your mistress?'_ Amy asked glad that she can help him.

_'No, you're not my mistress. My mistress can only be someone from the Ravenheart family'_

_'From the Ravenheart family? But that's your name!'_

_'My mistress's family got its name because of me. I'm their guardian. I will take you as my keeper, but nothing more. I will fight for you, but don't ask more from me'_ Ravenheart offered her.

_'Good. Thank you, my friend'_

She felt how the titan remembers how his mistress always said the same to him, and she felt its pain and sadness. She took one step closer to him and hugged him around the neck. Ravenheart closed his eyes and put its beak on Amys shoulder. In that moment Amy fell unconscious and fell on the ground. Ravenheart disappeared back into his amulet.

"Amy!" Lok gasped and run to her. Zhalia and Dante followed him. Their titans went back to their amulets when they saw that there's no threat anymore.

"What happened?" Lok asked a bit scared.

"She's alright. She's just exhausted" Dante explained and picked up Amy. He brought her into the living room and put her down on the couch. The team sat down and waited for her to wake up.

XXX

Amy was lying on the couch unconscious, while Lok was kneeling beside her on the floor. Amy slowly started to hear noises, but her vision was still blank.

"Dante! I think she's waking up" she heard a voice from beside her head. It sounded worried, but warm and pleasant. And besides, it sounded familiar.

"You thought the same an hour ago too. Let her rest" came the answer from a female voice.

The voice wasn't as warm as the first one, but Amy found it somehow nice, like an old friends. This one wasn't as worried as the first one. It was calm and hushed, probably so it wouldn't wake Amy.

"Amy, are you awake?" asked the third voice. It belonged to a man, not like the first one. The first one belonged to a boy. This was a gentleman's voice, not too rough but not too soft neither. Than Amy remembered who do the voices belong to.

They belonged to Lok, Zhalia and Dante.

"Lok?" Amy whispered.

"Amy!" he grabbed her arm like wanting to prevent her from passing out again.

Amy opened her eyes to see Lok kneeling beside the couch she was lying on, Zhalia sitting next to her knees and Dante standing beside Zhalia. Amy closed her eyes and shook her head trying to shake out the dizzy feeling. She quickly sat up, but in the next moment she grabbed Loks hand as she felt really dizzy.

"I wouldn't get up so quickly if I were you" Zhalia told her.

"Yeah, mental note to myself: never get up quickly after passing the fuck out" Amy said and took deep breath.

"Watch your mouth" Dante reminded her.

"Sorry" she answered irritated.

"What happened? The last thing I remember was that Ravenheart told me that he will fight for me, but nothing more. Where is he now?" she asked Zhalia.

"You spent too much energy on keeping him under control. When you passed out he went back to the amulet. I put it around your neck" Zhalia explained her shortly.

"How do you mean I spent too much energy? I haven't done anything at all! I was just arguing with him" Amy shook her head in disbelief.

"Yes you did. You summoned him and kept him out and under control for about 15 minutes. That's really great if we consider that it's a really strong titan, that you summoned him for the first time and the fact that you summoned a titan first time in your life. You were really good" Dante said and smiled at her with approval.

He didn't want to be her mentor in the beginning but soon he changed his mind. Something was telling him that he should pay attention to her. He was still fighting with the thought that she's a vampire, but Zhalia assured him that he shouldn't think of it at all. When he told Zhalia that he would like to be Amys mentor, she only answered him with a smile that she knew it and that's why she didn't let him reject Amy. She immediately agreed with Dante, so she didn't had to be a mentor. Now Dante felt relief as he realized that Amy's alright.

"Thank you" Amy brought him back to reality. He nodded.

"What were you talking about with Ravenheart?" Lok asked with curiosity. He was glad that Amy's awake and alright.

"I'll tell you. But first, how long was I sleeping?" Amy asked as she noticed that it's completely dark outside.

"It's about 11 p.m. You were really exhausted" Lok answered.

"Wow. That was a long nap. But I'm still exhausted, like I haven't slept at all. Oh well, never mind. Wanna know what Ravenheart told me?" she looked at him with tired eyes. He nodded. Amy told them everything that Ravenheart told her about Lilith and his loyalty.

"We will find out more about the Ravenheart family tomorrow, but now let's go to sleep. It's late. Lok, show Amy her room, will you?" Dante asked her politely.

"Of course I will. Come on, let's go. Good night guys" Lok helped Amy up and led her to the guest room that Dante and Zhalia prepared for her while she was still sleeping.

"I'll better go home. Good night Dante" Zhalia turned to the door, but Dante stopped her by standing in front of her.

"What is it?" she asked confused and tired.

"You're not going anywhere. There are lots of rooms here, so you're going to stay as well" he smiled at her and turned her around holding her shoulders.

"I really don't want to bother" she started to convince him.

"You never bother" he whispered into her ear. She smiled at him.

"Thank you" she said softly and headed upstairs, but suddenly stopped and turned around.

"Oh, and Dante, I just want to know something. Are you going to sleep in my bed again? Because if yes, bring yourself a blanket" she laughed and went upstairs. Dante sighed.

"Another time sweetie, another time" he whispered, still looking at the place where she was standing a few seconds ago.

**Questions: Why is Ravenhearts type unknown? Will Amy learn to use spells quickly, or will they have to go on with the trainings for a longer time? Why does Amy has to bind with her titan over and over again? What is it all about Ravenheart and his mistress Lilith, why does he wants to go back to her so much? Will he accept Amy as his mistress? Will Amy learn how to bring back the legendary vampire Lilith? Is there anything going to be between Dante and Zhalia?**

**And that's it for now! I will try to update the next chapter as soon as possible, it will be the next morning after this night. See you and please review! Thank you!**


	7. A dream, The nasty titan

**Ok people, this is the following day from the last chapter. Sorry for not updating sooner but I was in Prague, so I hadn't had a computer around. I'm sure you will forgive me for it, especially because this travel helped to inspire a new story... I hope you will enjoy this!**

"Conversation/speak out loud"

_'Conversation between master/mistress and his/her titan'_

* * *

_Next day_

Dante was lying on his back, when he heard someone coming into his room. It was dark, so he couldn't see who it is. He wanted to ask who is it, but he stood silent. He saw nothing else but a pair of chocolate eyes. It wasn't hard to remember whose eyes are they.

"What are you doing here?" he whispered.

Now he could see the form of the person, it was a girl. She said nothing. She just smiled and crawled into the bed. Dante didn't know what to do. The girl crawled on top of him into a sitting position and leaned down to kiss him, but stopped five centimeters from his lips. Dante looked at her closely. She had silky raven hear, nice caramel skin, chocolate eyes and red lips.

"Zhalia" he whispered her name softly.

She smiled again and looked into his eyes. Dante wanted to push her away, but she caught his wrists and pushed them down beside his head on the pillow. Before he could do anything she kissed him and pushed her tongue into his mouth. At first Dante was surprised but he quickly reacted and kissed her back. After a few minutes Zhalia broke the kiss. Dante was gasping for air while Zhalia was just smiling at him. Without any warning she leaned down again. This time she didn't kissed him. She bit his neck; not too hard or rough, but enough to leave a bruise.

"Ah, Zhalia! What are you doing?" he asked, confused with her reaction.

"Wanna play with me?" she asked and let his wrists go.

Dante used that and flipped them over. He was on top now, so Zhalia was right under him. Her legs were spread and Dante was lying between them. She looked at him with a seductive smile and wrapped her legs around his hips.

"Come on, I know you want me" she whispered and arched her hips a little bit.

Dante wanted to push her away from himself, to push her back on the bed so he caught her hips. The same moment he touched her he felt her naked and hot skin under his palms. He blushed immediately.

"Why are you blushing?" Zhalia asked and caressed his red cheek.

"Because you are naked" he answered honestly.

"So? Dante, you're naked too" she said and put her hands on his back.

He realized that she's right; he was naked just like she was. He felt how he's getting excited, how all of his blood flows into one part of his body. Like she knew it, Zhalia slid her hand there and gently rubbed him.

"Zhalia" Dante growled into her ear.

She smiled and went on. Suddenly Dante grabbed her both hands and pushed them beside her head just like she did to him before.

"I like this" she purred into his ear. She arched up her hips again to make it easier for him.

"That's my girl" he said and bit her neck.

"Dante" she moaned into his ear.

_'Dante'_ he heard a familiar male voice call his name.

_'Master Dante, wake up'_ Dante looked at the beautiful girl underneath him. In a second everything disappeared and he felt that he's falling. In one moment he twitched and sat up. He looked around. He was in his room, in his bed. He was sweating and breathing hard.

_'Master, are you alright?'_ Soulwing asked.

_'Yes, I'm alright. I just… dreamt something'_ Dante mentally answered and lay back into the bed.

_'What's going on? Why did you come out? Did something happen?'_ he asked.

_'Nothing happened, I just realized that you're still sleeping. I thought something happened to you or that you're sick'_ Soulwing explained. Dante smiled a bit.

_'I was just tired, that's all. Thank you'_ Soulwing nodded and went back into his amulet. Dante tried to stand up, but he quickly lay back as he felt a slight pain.

"Wow. This hasn't happened for a really long time. The last time I was a teenager, around 17" he wondered.

"Zhalia, you're making me crazy" he sighed.

When he calmed down he went to the bathroom and took a shower. When he dressed up he went towards Zhalias room. It was 9 a.m. so he was sure that Amy and Lok are in school, but he wasn't sure if Zhalia's awake already. Dante wanted to go into the room but that he remembered that she might be sleeping only in her underwear. He blushed at that thought. He slowly opened the door.

"Zhalia? Are you awake?" he asked still standing behind the door.

"Yes, I'm awake. Come in" she answered.

Dante stepped in and saw Zhalia lying on the bed with Gareon lying across her stomach. Zhalia smiled at Dante, but Gareon growled at him.

"Gareon, behave" she reminded him. She started to pet him, so he calmed down. Dante carefully stopped beside Zhalias bed.

"Sit down, you shouldn't stand around" she told him with a smile.

"Thank you" he answered with a small smile.

"Did you have a good sleep? How do you feel?" Dante sat down and started to play with her hair.

"Yes I did. I'm feeling great. After a really long time I actually had a good sleep. Gareon woke me up an hour ago" Zhalia answered with a smile while still petting Gareon.

"Um, Dante…" she said confused and blushing after some time.

"Yes?" he asked, not paying attention to what he's doing with her.

"What are you doing with my hair?" she asked at last. Dante looked in her eyes, let her hair go and blushed.

_'Should I bite him?'_ Gareon looked on Zhalia from her lap and asked.

_'No. Of course not. Why would you bite him?'_ she answered mentally.

_'Because he's touching you. You hate when someone does that'_ Gareon answered and growled at Dante.

"Be nice Gareon" Zhalia said loud.

"He's angry with me for something" Dante said while watching him.

_'Of course I am. Leave my mistress alone!'_ Gareon mentally yelled at Dante.

"He's not. Why would he be? You haven't done anything bad to him" Zhalia was assuring Dante.

_'Yeah, of course. It's ok until you touch Zhalia. Than you will get yours'_ Zhalia heard both Dante and Gareon.

She was trying to keep Gareon calm and was assuring Dante that Gareon isn't angry at him.

Honestly, Gareon was a really jealous titan. He hated when someone touched Zhalia.

"I don't know Zhalia. He's growling at me and having a really angry look in his eyes. I'm sure he will attack me" Dante said still looking at the small lizard-like titan.

"No, he won't. He's a really nice titan. Pet him and you will see" Zhalia offered him. She sat up and put the titan in her lap.

"Ok. I just hope he's not poisonous" Dante swallowed hard.

_'You will see how poisonous I am'_ Gareon said to himself.

_'Gareon, don't you dare to attack him'_ Zhalia warned him.

Dante stocked Gareons side. He was waiting for an attack, but nothing happened.

"You see? I've told you" Zhalia said with a smile.

"Yeah, you did" Dante smiled back.

He put his hand with which he stoked Gareon beside his head, high on Zhalias leg. Gareon saw that and felt Zhalias feelings towards Dante. She was confused by his action, happy and excited because he put his hand on her leg, sad because she thought that Dante sees her only as a one night stand and that he maybe doesn't loves her as she loves him.

Gareon looked up on his mistress and saw her blushing and felt her starting to feel uncomfortable with his hand on her leg.

_'Ok, that's enough!'_ he said to himself. He growled at Dante and bit his right hand that was on Zhalias leg.

"Au!" Dante yelled with pain in his voice and pulled his hand back.

"Gareon!" Zhalia yelled. Gareon looked at her and lay back on her leg.

"Why did you do that?" Zhalia asked angry.

_'Because he deserved it. He was mean to you'_

"No he wasn't! He just…" Zhalia stopped and sighed.

_'I'll go to my amulet now'_ Gareon told her and disappeared.

"I'm so sorry Dante! I've told him no to attack you, but he thought that you're mean to me. I'm really sorry!" she jumped up from the bed and started to apologize.

"It's alright. I understand him. He was just protecting you" Dante answered while trying to stop the bleeding.

"I've told him not to attack you" Zhalia repeated.

She was upset. She knew that Gareon can feel her emotions, and she knew exactly why he attacked Dante.

When Dante put his hand on her leg she blushed and felt uncomfortable because no one ever put his hand on her leg like Dante did. Sure, while she was in the Organization there were guys who touched her where she would never let them do it. When they did so she would simply push them away and run away into her room and lock the door. When she older she used a more painful tactic on them, she would kick or punch them.

The only reason she didn't punched or kicked Dante is because she loved him, because he did it really gently and because this was the very first time she actually liked it.

"Yes, you're right. You told him not to attack me. He didn't attack me, he bit me. That's not the same" Dante smiled bitterly.

Zhalia went downstairs to the kitchen, took a bandage and run back to Dante.

"What do you need that for? It's no big deal. It's just a small bite" he laughed when he saw Zhalias worried face.

"That's what you think. Come with me" Zhalia said and took Dante by his left hand and led him to the bathroom.

She turned the cold water on and put Dantes hand under it.

"That hurts" he complained a bit as Zhalia washed out the wound. Now they could see it. It wasn't big, but it was still bleeding badly.

"Is he poisonous?" Dante asked a bit worried.

"No, he's not. He's just having really sharp teeth and a nasty bite" Zhalia explained.

She wrapped his hand into a towel and held it strong to stop the bleeding. She was holding his hand right at her heart and was looking at him with regret.

"Have I told you that I'm really sorry?" she asked after some time, still holding the towel on Dantes hand.

"No, just a few times. I don't know how many times it was, I lost you around the 114th time" Dante smiled. Zhalia laughed softly at his joke.

"You always make me laugh. Even in the worst moments" she looked at him with thankful eyes.

"That's my job" he answered with a grin.

"No, it's not, and you know it" she got serious.

"Ok. In that case, can I take it as a hobby?" he asked, serious like Zhalia. She just smiled a bit.

"I will take this as a 'yes' from you" he stroked her cheek with his left palm.

"Does it still hurt?" Zhalia asked after she unwrapped the towel.

"Just a bit. It's alright" Dante was assuring her.

"I don't believe you. Come with me, I'll put a bandage on it" she led him back into the bedroom.

Dante sat down on the bed beside Zhalia, while she put the bandage on his hand.

"That's it. You shouldn't use your hand for a week. It will heal up soon" Zhalia told him when she was done.

"A week? Isn't that too long? I mean, he's such a small titan. And the bite is small, too. It shouldn't take longer than a day or two" Dante wondered about her words.

"True, but just do as I say and it will heal up sooner than you think" she answered with a victorious smile.

She knew Dante will listen to her, he always did. Zhalia stood up and called Gareon out. He appeared on her shoulder and growled at Dante a bit.

"It's enough Gareon. You see what have you done? You bit him" Zhalia looked at Gareon.

_'I know. I wanted to do it'_ he answered calmly.

"And why did you wanted to bite him?"

_'Because he deserved it. You should have hit him'_

Zhalia sighed.

"Listen, I've told you it is ok. It's my fault. I should have known better. He was just protecting you from me. I'm not angry. Honestly, I'm relieved to know that he will defend you from everyone" Dante told her and stood up beside her.

_'I like this guy. Except when he wants to touch you'_ Gareon commented.

"It's really hard to keep up with you guys" Zhalia sighed.

Gareon went back into his amulet after he felt that Zhalia's not angry at him anymore.

Dante stepped closer to Zhalia and turned completely to her. He looked into her eyes and was surprised when he saw that she's doing the same thing as he is. He put his palm on her cheek and caressed it, while she put her hands on his chest. They were staring into each others eyes for some time before Dante started to lean in. He did it slowly and carefully, looking at Zhalia for a sign. She only closed her eyes. She didn't know what is she doing or why is she doing it, but it felt somehow nice. Their lips almost met, when they heard Amy from the living room.

"Dante, Zhalia! Are you guys here?" she was yelling probably from the stairs.

Zhalia moved away from Dante and blushed. She just realized how close she was to kiss him. Dante moved away too, and looked away. He looked away so Zhalia wouldn't see the disappointment in his eyes. He wanted to kiss her so much, but every time he was close to kiss her, someone interrupted them.

"We should…" Dante said and pointed towards the door.

"Yeah, we should" Zhalia nodded and hurried out, leaving him alone in the room.

"Will I ever kiss you Zhalia?" he sighed with sadness.

He shook his head and went after the only girl he truly loved. He got into the living room and got surprised by the view of Amy, Lok and Sophie standing there.

"What are you doing here?" he asked them confused.

"Standing" Amy rolled her eyes. Sophie sighed.

"He wants to know why are we here" she said angry.

"I know. I'm just mocking him" Amy said with an evil smile.

"So, what are you doing here and why?" Zhalia repeated Dantes question.

"We're here because the headmaster canceled the school for today" Amy answered immediately.

"Why do you answer her normally when she asks you, but you answer me rude when I ask you?" Dante asked confused.

"Because she's the one kicking my ass in the gym, not you" Amy answered with a small smile.

"Why did the headmaster canceled the school? What happened?" Zhalia was curious.

"A fire started in our classroom while we were still in" Lok answered.

"What? Is everyone alright?" Dante asked worried.

"Yes, the teacher reacted quickly and led us all out and called the firefighters. They couldn't tell why did it started, so the headmaster didn't want to risk and sent the whole school home" Lok explained.

"I think I know WHO started the fire and HOW" Sophie looked at Amy.

"Don't start it again girlie. Lok won't save your little ass this time" Amy stepped closer to her, threatening.

"Ok, that's enough" Dante said and stood between Amy and Sophie.

"You can't blame Amy for everything" he stood in Amys protection, but he quickly remembered something.

"Amy?" he looked at her like asking her if Sophie's right.

"Well… maybe… um… you know…" she muttered and made an innocent face.

"You did not!" Zhalia said in disbelief.

"It wasn't on purpose! I was talking with Lok about spells, I accidentally made a move with my hand and said Boltflare" Amy explained.

As she said Boltflare, an orange orb appeared in her palm.

"You see? It happened again!" she showed Dante the orb in her palm.

"Congratulations!" Zhalia said with a smile.

"Thank you" she answered happy that she made it.

"Why are you still holding it in your palm?" Dante asked her after some time.

"I don't know how to make it go away"

They all started to laugh.

"What? It's not funny!" she said, a bit angry.

"Zhalia, you should go and teach her how to control her spells" Dante offered her.

Zhalia nodded.

"Come on, let's do a bit more training" she said and led Amy away.

* * *

**So, that's it for now! I already wrote the whole story, I just have to update them all (and type them down first) and you can read it to the end. I already started the new story with a new character in it (she is just for this story here, maybe she will appear again in some other stories).**

**And of course, the questions! : What do you think, did Gareon did his job well by bitting Dante, or not? Will Dante kiss Zhalia in this story at all, or will you guys wait for the next story to see it? -Don't kill me for this question**

**So, this is it. Hope you enjoy it. R&R :***


	8. The past, The big test gone wrong

**At last, the new chapter is up! Sorry for not updating earlier, but as more of you know, I had to type it first down, and it's not a short chapter. A big thank you to Startime101, Janka,Silent Blood Rose, PiaNoir, Celia-18, SoulWolf4ever, PhantomMoonSky and all other ones who are reading and reviewing my story. Thank you for your support guys!**

**And now, on to the story!**

* * *

"Raypulse" Zhalia called out.

"Armorbrand" Amy blocked the attack.

"Shadowspeed" Zhalia moved closer to Amy and kicked her, but Amy reacted quickly.

"Boltflare" she shouted and hit Zhalia with the orb.

"Darkfog" Zhalia said and a dark mist appeared all around.

"Hexkill" Amy said and the mist disappeared.

"Venomhand" she heard Zhalias voice from behind.

"Hyperstride" Amy jumped away.

"That's enough. Bramblebind"

As Zhalia said the spell, thorny vines came out of the ground and grabbed Amy and pulled her down on the ground. She was trying to free herself, but it was hopeless.

"Break…" she tried to break the spell, but the vines shut her mouth.

"Hmmhmhhmmhhm!" Amy was trying to say something.

Zhalia was standing above her, gasping for air. She was obviously tired. They were fighting for almost two hours, and none of them wanted to give up.

"This was amazing" Dante said from the door.

"Yeah, she's really good" Zhalia agreed.

"No, I'm talking about you" he said and went over to her.

"Huh?" Zhalia asked tired and confused.

"You reacted quickly at her spells and attacks and blocked them. She's a vampire and she's faster than you are. It's amazing how fast you became as you're training with her. You both improved" Dante said with a smile.

"Hmhmmhm" Amy said something.

"Are you going to free her?" Dante asked and pointed at Amy who was still covered with vines.

"Maybe" Zhalia said with an evil smile.

"Hmmhhmhmmhhm!" Amy said something that sounded really angry.

"Are you swearing at me?" Zhalia asked with attitude. Amy shook her head.

"Oh well. Breakspell" Zhalia sighed and let Amy go.

When the vines disappeared she caught Amys hand and pulled her up on her feet.

"Thank you" Amy said gasping for air like Zhalia.

"Tired?" Dante asked her with a smile.

"No, I just find amusing the fact that my lugs make funny noises while I'm gasping for air" Amy answered sarcastically.

"Sorry Miss Vampire for asking. You're spending too much time with Zhalia, you know that?" Dante said as he crossed his hands on his chest.

"Well sorry Mister Investigator but you told me to do so" Amy shot back and put her hands on her hips.

"I see you still have a lot of energy. Do you want to spend it fighting me?" Dante smiled at her in a nasty way.

"Why not? Fighting is like sex, the more you get the better it is" she smiled back at him in the same way as he did.

Dante looked away and blushed a bit. He usually didn't have problems talking about sex, but Amy caught him off guard. Amy and Zhalia started to laugh.

"I won" Amy said still laughing.

"Yes you did. Gonna pay you later" Zhalia answered giggling.

"Wait. What?" Dante asked confused and not knowing what's going on.

"We had a bet. She said she can make you blush and I said the opposite. I was obviously wrong" Zhalia explained with a big smile.

"You two are spending too much time together, obviously" Dante shook his head.

"And you're still having a dirty mouth" he turned to Amy.

"You think the things I say are dirty? Than what would you say to the thing I keep for myself?" Amy asked in a cheeky way.

"You two go on fighting if you want to but I'm going to take a shower" Zhalia went out of the gym.

"Do you think you are ready to face me?" Dante asked Amy, but now with a serious voice.

"Yes I do" Amy nodded.

"Are you sure? Two months aren't' a long time to get much experience" he said, not sure if she's really ready.

"Maybe you're more experienced, but I'm faster and I've got sharper senses. That put us on the same level" she said with confidence.

"Good. In that case I'll go to talk with Metz now and you're going to training with me today" Dante agreed with her. Amy nodded. Dante went to the living room to call Metz and Amy went to take a shower.

When she dressed up she went to the living room, but it was empty. On the table there was a note:

Amy,

Zhalia and I went to the Headquarters to speak with Metz and Guggenheim. Have some rest. I'll be back in the afternoon and you will get through the test to become a real member of the team and the Huntik Foundation.

See you later,

Dante

Amy smiled as she put back the note on the table.

"The weekend begun well. I have the whole day to rest and think about a way to quickly fight back Dante when he attacks me. He's tricky, but I'll find a way" She sat down on the couch and the same second fell asleep.

"_It's alright Katarina, it's alright" a man said while holding his wife's hand in his hands._

_"But it hurts so much!" the woman almost screamed and squeezed her husbands hand harder._

_"It will be soon over" he was assuring her._

_The woman was lying on the bed on her back. She was in labor, giving birth to her first child. She had straight brown hair with a few curls, yellow eyes and pale skin._

_"Erno!" she screamed her husbands name._

_Erno felt so helpless, so weak and worried because he wasn't able to help Katarina. He had black air, big dark-green eyes and pale skin._

_"One more push and you will have your baby in your arms" said the woman who was helping Katarina._

_Katarina squeezed Ernos hand harder and suddenly relaxed. They both heard a baby crying._

_"Congratulation, you got a beautiful baby daughter" the woman said and brought the baby to its parents. __The man kissed his wife and than the baby she was holding in her arms._

_"You see? I've told you we're going to have a cute daughter" he said with a big smile._

_"What time is it?" Katarina asked._

_"It is 9:50 p.m. and the date is the 3th March. What will be her name be?" Erno asked._

_"Amy" the proud mother answered and kissed her newborn daughter._

Amy woke up at the sound of her phone ringing. She took it out of her pocket and answered.

"Hello?" she said with a sleepy voice and a Finnish accent.

"Amy?" she heard Loks voice.

"No, the tooth fairy" she answered irritated.

"Sorry, wrong number" Lok laughed from the other side of the line.

"Not funny. Talk. What do you want?" she yawned.

"Sorry if I woke you up. I heard that today is your big day" he sounded excited.

"Yeah it is" she answered sleepy.

"I just wanted to wish you luck" he said at last.

"Thank you Lok" Amy smiled.

"Bye" he said and hung up. Amy put her phone down on the table and thought for a moment.

"I had a really weird dream. I think I dreamt…" she stopped for a second.

"No, it wasn't" she said and sat back on the couch. She fell asleep again.

_A little girl was lying in her bed, while her mother was walking up and down in the room._

_"Mommy" the little one said silently. It sounded more like a whisper, but her mother heard her._

_"I'm here my precious baby. I'm here honey" she said and sat down beside her sick daughter._

_The child was about three years old now. She had pale skin, but her cheeks were burning because of the fever. Her hair was dark-brown and here eyes were green and shinny, like two big emeralds. Usually she was running around her mother while she was working something or they were playing, but now the child was really sick. She had fever for a few days, and it wasn't getting lower._

_"Where is daddy?" she whispered as she noticed that her father was away for the whole day._

_"He will be soon back with someone who will help you" Katarina kissed her daughters forehead and turned away so she couldn't see the tears in her eyes._

_"Katarina" she heard Ernos voice._

_He stepped into the room and run to his daughters bed. When he saw his little one, he kissed her forehead._

_"Hello daddy" the emerald eyed child answered and kissed her fathers cheek._

_"Is he here?" Katarina asked worried._

_"Yes" her husband nodded_

_ In that moment she had a chocking feeling in her through, but she haven't said anything. She knew that their guardian won't help without asking for something in exchange. Right now she was willing to give anything to save her daughter, even her own life. The only thing she didn't knew that she will pay the biggest price in her life. Erno was thinking the same while holding his precious child in his arms. He turned around, looked into Katarina's eyes and nodded. They both stood beside the child's bed and kissed her, maybe for the very last time in their life._

_"Listen honey. Whatever happens right now, you have to know that we love you. We always wanted the best for you" Katarina said. They hugged her and went out of the room._

_The little girl was alone for a really long time, before she heard screams. After a minute, a man with black cloak came into the room. His face was grim, his eyes were bloody-red and he had a pair of fangs which were covered with blood. He was tall, completely in black with long, light blonde hair. He stepped to the bed._

_"Hello my little one" he said while his eyes were focused on her. The child found that his greeting sounded more like a growl._

_"H-he-hello" she greeted him, although with fear. Her parents taught her to be polite, what she was doing always._

_The man stepped to her bed and smiled at her. She found it really creepy. Her instincts were telling her to run, to flee from this man, but she couldn't. She was too weak and sick._

_"Do you know what I am?" he asked her, still smiling. The little girl shook her head._

_"Of course you don't know. Your parents never taught you. I heard from them that you're sick. I came to help you" he said with a false sweet voice._

_"Who are you?" the little girl asked._

_"I am your creator" he laughed darkly and leaned down to her._

_"I will make you one of us and you shall serve me" he whispered into her ear and bit her neck._

Amy woke up screaming with pain and fear. She jumped up from the couch and put her palm on her neck. She felt a sharp pain, that's what woke her. She looked at her palm, but there was nothing.

"Amy?" she heard a voice from behind her back. She was gasping for air while trying to calm down.

"Are you alright?" she recognized Dantes voice. He stood in front of her and caught her shoulders.

"Amy?" he asked with worry.

"I'm… alright…" she answered still gasping.

"What happened?" he asked and gently pushed her back on the couch to sit down.

"I just had a nightmare. Nothing more… I think…" she said silently, almost whispering.

"About what? Do you want to tell me? You might feel better" Dante offered his help.

He knew that she would feel better if she tells him, at last he always felt better when he could talk with someone about his problems and nightmares. Amy thought about it for a minute.

"I think I dreamt how I became a vampire. I'm not sure" she shook her head.

"U-huh… Um, do you want to talk about it?" he asked and looked at her with compassion.

"I'm not sure if it was a dream or if I remembered what happened" Amy looked at the floor.

"How do you mean?" he asked confused.

"I was too small to remember how I became a vampire. Sometimes I have dreams. They are more like visions, memories from my past. I don't remember much from it" she said with sadness, still looking at the floor.

Dante wanted to ask her if there were any good dreams, but he stood silent because he knew he won't get a positive answer. Instead of asking her, he decided to make her forget the dream and reassure her about it.

"Hey, forget it. I'm sure it was just a dream. We sometime have weird dreams" he was trying to cheer her up a little bit.

"You're right" she looked up on him with a smile and nodded.

"Hello lads! I'm back!" they heard a squeaky voice from the window.

"Welcome home Cherit" Dante stood up to greet the small titan.

"Hello" Amy greeted him too, surprised and confused.

"Ups… Dante, have I made a mistake by flying in?" Cherit asked as he saw Amy's expression.

"No, you haven't" Dante smiled at him.

"Amy, this is our talking titan friend, Cherit. I've told you about him earlier this month. Cherit, this is Amy, our new-team-mate-to-be" he introduced them to each other. Cherit flew to Amy and they shook hands.

"You're a vampire!" Cherit said with amazement.

"Yes I am" Amy answered wondering from where he knows it.

"I haven't seen a vampire for centuries!" he said with a happy voice.

"Lucky you" Amy and Dante said in the same moment. They looked at each other and started to laugh.

"Where have you been for these four months?" Dante asked after some time. After defeating the Professor, Cherit decided to go into the world again.

"I was flying all over the world. I saw things which weren't there the last time I flew by" Cherit explained and told them everything he saw.

"So, why did you called me back Dante?" he asked when he finished his story.

"Right. Amy is going to take the test today and you will make sure no one cheats" Dante told him the plan.

"Good. How will it go and when?" Cherit asked at last.

"Yeah, how and when?" Amy repeated the question.

"First we will go, well actually run to the nearest park. It's always empty so we can use spells there. You will have to fight me, and if you are good enough, I will consider it that you passed the test" Dante told them the plan.

"When?" Cherit asked.

"At sunset" was the answer.

"That means we can go right away" Amy said and stood up.

"Ok. Let's go" Dante stood up and they went outside. He locked the door and Cherit flew up high in the sky.

"Ready?" Dante asked with a smile.

"Always" Amy answered shortly and they started to run.

After about ten minutes Amy started to gasp for air heavily.

"Are you alright? Should we stop?" Dante offered her.

"No… It's… alright… I can… make… it…" Amy said, still gasping.

They went on running, although Dante started to gasp a little bit too. After ten more minutes they reached the park. Dante went deeper into it, so Amy followed him. It was more like a forest than a park, so Dante was right that no one will see them using spells. Dante stopped at a big tree and Amy stopped a few steps from him.

"Can we… rest?" Amy asked.

"No. Don't… rest… Just… stand… here… and catch… your… breathe" Dante answered gasping like Amy.

"You know, I think that's called resting" she started to laugh.

"Yeah, I know" Dante joined her laughing.

The sun went down, so it was already dark. When Dante saw that Amy calmed and rested a bit, he decided that he could surprise her with an attack.

"Boltflare" Dante said and sent the orb towards Amy.

"Armorbrand!" she said before Dantes attack hit her. A barrier appeared before her, and as the orb hit it, it disappeared.

"Quick thinking" Dante admitted. "Thank you" Amy said with a smile.

"Augerfrost!" she attacked back.

"Hyperstride!" Dante jumped away.

"Shadowspeed! Touchram!" Amy run to Dante and tried to hit him, but he blocked her attack.

The fight went on for ten more minutes before Cherit flew down from a tree.

"Lads, aren't you tired"?

"No" they both answered in the same second.

"Mindsight" Amy whispered.

"Bramblebind!" Dante tried to do the same as Zhalia did, but Amy foresaw what he was planning.

"Breakspell" she said as the vines caught her legs. They disappeared immediately.

"Bramblebind" she said and the vines reappeared, but this time around Dante.

"Want to go on a higher level?" he asked with a nasty smile.

"Fight for me, Caliban!" As Dante called out, his titan appeared.

"Ravenheart!" Amy called her titan too.

She wasn't sure if it's going to listen to her, but it did. Caliban freed Dante and attacked Ravenheart. Ravenheart grabbed Caliban by its hand and flew up high in the dark night sky. Amy and Dante meanwhile continued the fight back on the ground.

Cherit was watching carefully their every move and attack, making sure it's all by the rules.

Caliban cut Ravenhearts leg with his sword, so the black raven-shaped titan let him go. As Caliban fell on the ground, he returned into his amulet around Dantes neck. From the sudden power Dante have to take a step back to keep the balance.

"Headcage" Dante muttered.

"Try it again if you can" he said with a nasty grin.

"I don't have to. Sorrowbond!" she said and a light appeared around Dantes pocket.

"That's cheating" he said a bit angry.

"No it's not. It's a spell I learnt from Zhalia" Amy answered with a grin.

"Bramblebind!" they both yelled and thorny vines bound them both down.

"Whe schrewhed twish whup!" Amy said with a vine in her mouth.

"Mhm" Dante nodded, completely covered with vines and unable to speak because of them. Suddenly Ravenheart flew down and freed Amy.

"Thanks" she thanked and the raven went back into his amulet around Amy's neck. She went over to Dante and freed him with a Breakspell.

"Thank you" Dante said as he stood up.

"Equal?" Amy asked and offered her hand.

"Equal" Dante answered with a smile and accepted her hand.

"Was everything ok?" Amy asked from Cherit as he flew down to them.

"Yes it was" the small flying titan nodded.

"You're good" Dante admitted to Amy.

"Well, I had a great teacher" she smiled at him.

"True, she is great" he nodded.

Amy couldn't suppress a giggle. She knew Dantes feelings towards Zhalia, and she knew that Zhalia felt the same way. During two months it was more than obvious. Besides it, Amy was slowly gaining a new ability, empathy. She was able to feel others feelings, so it wasn't hard for her to find out Dantes and Zhalias love towards each other.

"Let's go home" Dante suggested as he suspected why Amy is giggling

They slowly started to walk out of the park, when they heard a branch break behind them. They turned around and saw a man standing not far from the place they were standing a second ago.

He had blond hair, pale skin and bloody red eyes. He was dressed completely in black, with a big black cloak on his back.

"Tuomas!" Amy said with a big smile.

She wanted to run to him, but Dante caught her wrist with a hard grip. That's when Amy realized that the other mans eyes are red.

"What happened to you? What have you done?" Amy asked him shocked.

"Nothing happened to me. I only became stronger" the man answered with a rough and dark voice.

"Amy?" Dante looked at her with a questioning look.

"He's my friend Tuomas. Angelus taught us together back in Finland" Amy gave the answer.

"I'm not your friend Amy. I'm your worst enemy" the dark vampire answered bitterly.

"But…"

"And if you tell me where's Angelus I will make your death quick and easy" he growled at her.

"Cherit…" Dante silently said.

"I'm on my way" Cherit answered and flew away.

"You should go to" Dante whispered to Amy.

"You can't fight him. He's a strong vampire, stronger than I am" Amy whispered back

Tuomas laughed frantically. Dante felt like his blood froze in his veins.

"I don't know. After I left I haven't seen him or heard anything about or from him" Amy explained.

While she was talking her vampire senses made her feel that she has to protect Dante, so she slowly stood in front of him, right between the two man, ready to block an attack.

"Why are you protecting him? He's a human" Tuomas asked as he noticed her movement.

Amy growled at him a bit. That's when he realized.

"He's your mentor, isn't he?" he smiled and showed him fangs. They were big and shining and looked really sharp.

"Why do you care? Leave us alone" Amy growled at him, but this time louder.

Dante felt the urge to move away from the danger, his life as a seeker and his experience made him really careful.

"Dante, I'm not gonna hurt you and I don't have the time to assure you, but if you go too far from me I won't be able to fight for my life and protect you, and he will hurt you or even kill you" Amy whispered and turned a little bit to him, but she was still looking at Tuomas at the same time. Dante understood what she was saying and he stood on his place.

"You are not even a vampire Amy. You're a traitor and a disgrace to all vampires" the other vampire yelled at her and attacked.

Amy's senses made her move and she pushed Dante into a bush as she jumped at Tuomas. They were wrestling a bit on the ground before Amy kicked him off of her.

While Tuomas and Amy were fighting, Dante was trying to call any of his titans, but it was in vain. He realized that they were still under Sorrowbond and he was too tired to use spells. He could only fight normally, but he wouldn't stand in the fight more than a minute.

Amy was fighting with all her strength. It wasn't easy to fight such a strong opponent, especially because she was tired from the fight with Dante, and she was keeping an eye on him while fighting against Tuomas. She was really tired and she was sure she's going to loose the fight, so she decided to end it.

She was right beside Dante when she crouched down into a defending position, and revealed her fangs and started to hiss. Amy started to growl, while still showing her fangs and hissing from time to time. Tuomas got confused and surprised and even a bit scared because he never saw Amy like this, and she looked dangerous. He slowly started to go backwards. That was what Amy was waiting for, to confuse him and get a chance to run away.

"Darkfog!" she yelled and a dark mist appeared in the already dark park.

Amy run to Dante, grabbed him by his wrist and started to run. At first Dante was struggling, but when he realized that she's helping him, he started to run with her. A few times thy used Shadowspeed, and soon they were at Dantes house. The lights were on, but they didn't care at the time.

As they run in, Dante immediately locked the door. He wanted to go to the living room and sit down somewhere, but he wasn't able to. He wasn't able to make even a step, but he wasn't able to stand because he was shivering too hard. He leaned against the wall beside the door and slowly sank down onto the floor, so he sat down at least. Amy was standing beside him, gasping and leaning against the wall too, but she didn't sit down.

Lok, Sophie and Zhalia immediately stood up when they heard Amy and Dante approach the house. The first thing Amy noticed was that Cherit was missing. He probably flew to the HQ.

"Fucking bastard!" Amy shouted and with anger kicked the wall far from Dante.

She went on swearing, but the others couldn't understand her because it was all on Finnish. They never saw her so angry. She swore sometimes on English when something happened, but never so much and never on Finnish. Lok was really happy right now that he didn't force her to teach him Finnish when she told him no one time.

"Dante!" Zhalia gasped and kneeled down to him.

She saw fear in his eyes, although he was trying to hide it. Lok and Sophie didn't understand anything at all. Dante haven't replied; he was just gasping for air, shivering heavily and shaking his head. Zhalia hugged him to help him calm down.

"What happened?" she whispered into his ear.

He wasn't able to reply, he was completely exhausted and still gasping. He wanted to answer but he couldn't. He only looked at Amy with wide eyes while the girl was walking up and down from the living room to the kitchen, still swearing on her mother tongue.

"Amy" Zhalia growled at her and gave her a killing look.

She was ready to jump to the younger girl and find out what happened by force, when Dante suddenly pushed her away gently and stood up. She immediately stood up beside him and caught his arm.

"I'm alright" Dante said and took a deep breathe to calm completely down.

"What happened?" Lok repeated Zhalias question.

"A vampire attacked us on the way back" Dante answered at last.

"A vampire?" they all said together.

"Yes. Someone who used to be my friend" Amy came back from the kitchen.

"How do you mean?" Sophie asked her, not believing what was going on.

"Back in Finland our mentor Angelus trained us to have the knowledge how to defend ourselves from other vampires. Instead of doing so, this so called 'friend of mine' used his knowledge to get more power. He is more powerful than I am. Tuomas, that's his name, left us and went to find others who were sharing his dream about the great vampire war" Amy said and rolled her eyes.

"What war?" now it was Dantes turn to ask.

"Some vampires think that there shouldn't be any humans on Earth, only for food" she said bitterly.

Dante swallowed hard at this thought and the memory of the sharp fangs.

"Don't worry. Just few vampires think like that. About 2 out of 20 vampires. There won't be any war" she said with a calming voice.

"Amy, are you alright?" Lok asked and stepped closer to her.

"Of course I am. Why?" Amy answered, but stepped backwards from Lok. He took a step back too.

"Sorry" he apologized.

"I'm fine. I just can't believe that Tuomas wants to kill me" she said with sadness.

As she said the last two words, the lights went out and there was nothing but darkness around the team.

"What happened?" Sophie asked and went to Lok.

"It's because the bad weather" Lok explained and put his hands on Sophies shoulders.

"What bad weather?" Amy asked and went to the window to look at the sky.

It was completely dark, but the heavy clouds were visible.

"Oh, that weather" she concluded.

"Haven't seen them?" Lok asked.

"Sorry, I haven't time to look at the sky while running from the vampire who wanted to kill us" she said sarcastically.

She was a vampire and she could see in the dark, so she went to find a candle. She barely made a step when there was a loud thunder.

"Dante!" Zhalia gasped and jumped into his arms. He hugged her, confused with her action. No one saw what happened, expect for Amy.

There was another loud thunder, and the entrance door shot open. In the door there was a silhouette of a man stepping into the house.

TBC

* * *

**Ha! A cliffhanger! I've told you guys I'm gonna make one as well! xD**

**I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter, and sorry that you had to wait for it this long. Tell me what you think about this chapter and the whole story with a review! And don't forget to answer my questions! And here they go:**

**Was Amy's dream just a dream or did she saw the past? ****Who was the dark guy? ****What happened to Amy's parents? ****Is the guy really Amy's creator? Where is he right now? What happened to Tuomas and why is he looking for his ex-mentor? Why is he attacking Amy? Who is the guy stepping into the house? Will the team be able to defend themselves or will they fall?**

**Thank you all!**


	9. The decision is made!

**Since the last chapter was a cliffhanger, I was typing as fast as possible to publish it soon. And now, here it is. The next chapter will be the last, so feel free to say what you think I should write the next story about. I have one in plan (which I'm already writing) but I'd like to hear what would you like to read about! So, every idea is welcome!**

**And now, enjoy!**

* * *

As the door shot open Dante pushed Zhalia behind himself, ready to protect her even with his own life.

Amy was the first one to react and she moved between Dante and the man. She still wasn't sure who was it, so she didn't want to use spells. Instead, she got ready for an attack.

"Boltflare" the man muttered and an orb appeared in his palm and lighted the room.

"Metz!" Dante said with surprise and relief at the same time.

"Is everyone alright?" Metz asked as he entered the house and closed the door.

"Yes, we are" Amy answered and calmed down.

She was ready to protect the team from Tuomas, but now she relaxed as she realized that he's not brave enough to attack her while she's with more people. She was wondering where is Cherit, when the titan flew in through the window.

"Now, what happened?" Metz asked and stepped to Dante.

Everyone relaxed and sat down. Amy and Dante told them everything that happened during the evening. They were talking almost at the same time, first Dante, than Amy and than again Dante. During that time the electricity and the lights came back, although the storm was still raging with lightning and thunders.

Sophie was sitting in an armchair with Lok standing beside her. They were holding hands while listening to Amy and Dante. Lok wasn't too scared, but Sophie still couldn't believe that a vampire attacked them. She read lots of books, but none of them were talking about how to fight against a vampire. She never saw a vampire fighting, but as she saw her mentor's expression, she was sure that it isn't a nice sight.

Metz was sitting in another armchair, listening carefully. He got really scared when Cherit flew into his office in a rush, yelling that Amy and Dante are in big trouble. The first thing he thought was that they were attacked by some Organization agents, but when Cherit told him that a vampire attacked them, he run out of the HQ not telling anyone where is he going. He wanted to go to the park, but Cherit told him to go better to Dantes house. While he was now listening to Dante he calmed a bit down, although the news were bad. He was glad that Dante was alright and unharmed. He was sure he wouldn't bear it if something happened to Dante.

Amy was sitting on the floor hugging her legs. Lok asked her a few times if she's cold, but she only shook her head. Now that she was sure that they're safe, she tried to relax, but failed. Slowly she started to panic, her heartbeat increased and she was twitching to every little sound. She stood silent and let Dante to finish talking what happened. She never had to fight a vampire ever in her whole life, only when she was practicing with Angelus, but that wasn't real. They were really careful not to hurt each other, but this was for real, for death and life. She shivered at this thought.

Dante was sitting on the couch, with Zhalia by his side. Zhalia was sitting next to him with her legs curled up, her hands around Dantes arm and her head was on his shoulder. Dante noticed that she's having a frightened look in her eyes, but he thought that it's because of what happened.

"And what now?" Metz asked when he heard everything.

"I don't know. The only thing I know is that I don't want to see that guy ever again in my whole life!" Dante said and shivered at the memory of vampire fangs.

As Zhalia felt Dante shiver she moved closer to him and hugged him a bit stronger. Dante looked at her with thankful eyes and hold her hand between his hands.

"Why are you so pale?" Sophie asked when she saw Dante getting pale.

"Do you remember that you wanted to see Amy's fangs?" he asked from Sophie.

She looked at Amy and then lightly nodded.

"Well believe me, you DON'T WANT TO SEE HER FANGS! You DON'T want to see ANY vampire fangs!" Dante shook his head.

"Sorry" Amy looked at him and apologized with regret.

"Hey, it's not your fault" Dante tried to calm her down.

"I know that it's not my fault, but I should have stopped myself from doing it. I couldn't help it. My vampire instincts made me hiss and growl at him" she said with a sad voice.

"So what? That's a good thing! At last your vampire side woke up. That is good!" Lok went over to her and sat down on the floor right beside her.

"No it's not! I don't want it!" Amy almost yelled. They were all surprised by her reaction.

"Chill it Amy. It will be alright" Dante assured her. She looked at him with worried eyes, but stood silent. She only laid her head on Loks shoulder and sighed deeply.

"So what are we going to do now?" Metz asked Amy and looked at the other members of the team.

"Well, I think that you shouldn't go out after dark for some time until this settles down. He won't attack at daylight, it's too risky" she suggested.

"Really? I was thinking about carrying garlic around my neck" Lok joked a bit. Amy gave him a cold look. Lok just shrugged.

"And what will happen to you? He wants to kill you, not us" Dante asked with worry. Maybe Amy wasn't his best protégée, but he was still worried for her.

"I'll be fine. You saw what I can do" she said with a small smile.

"True" he nodded. They were talking about what to do next for some time.

"So, we're not allowed to go out when it's dark, not to talk with strangers who look suspicious or like vampires, we have to go straight home from school and we must always be together. Really nice" Sophie said angry.

"What is better: to follow these simple rules or to be killed by a psychotic and insane vampire?" Amy asked with a tired voice.

Lok noticed how tired Amy really is. She wasn't tired only physically, but mentally too.

"Sophie, leave the girl alone. Amy, you should go to sleep, you look like you could pass out every second" Lok said and pushed Amy gently towards the stairs way.

Amy looked at Dante, asking him if it's alright. Dante nodded. She said goodbye and went upstairs. Soon Metz went back to the HQ and the other went to sleep.

Everyone expect for Amy. She couldn't sleep. She was a vampire so she didn't needed to sleep too long at night, but right now she could use it. Unfortunately for her, she wasn't able to fall asleep.

She was thinking about what happened during the evening. Her thoughts were completely mixed up and she wasn't able to think straight.

She was thinking about Tuomas, the reason he betrayed her and attacked her, about Angelus, the reason Tuomas was after him, the fear in Dantes eyes when he saw what she can do and realized that she really is a vampire, the test…

**THE TEST!**

Did she pass it? And what if she failed? What will the others say? Will they be disappointed with her? Will Zhalia be angry?

"Will it make any difference? Tuomas still wants to kill me" Amy whispered to herself bitterly.

With that thought she fell asleep.

XXX

Amy was sitting in the school with Lok beside her. Sophie wasn't here because she was at Dantes place with Cherit, Dante and Zhalia.

Lok was taking care of Amy more than ever before. He wanted to know she's safe because they still haven't heard anything from that vampire who attacked her and Dante. Even Sophie was around her when Lok wasn't able to keep an eye on Amy.

Right now they were having English. They weren't paying much attention, the teacher was writing sentences on the board and was calling the students to come and solve them.

"Who wants to solve this task should stand up. Maybe you Lok?" the teacher asked when she saw him yawning.

Amy wasn't paying any attention at all, she already knew this part. She was lost in her thoughts the whole week. When someone called her she wouldn't response, only if someone caught her arm or shook her shoulder.

She was thinking about something, about Tuomas. She knew him well enough to know he won't give up this easy. He was hiding somewhere and planning his next attack. While she was thinking like that, she didn't noticed Lok looking at her, asking for help how to avoid what the teacher asked from him.

Lok hated to go in front of the board, he would get nervous and make a mistake or his accent would become noticeable and others would make fun of him. He quickly thought a way how to get rid of the task. Under the school desk he poked Amy's side so she jumped up.

"Oh, Amy, you want to solve it? Alright. Come out please" the teacher said when Amy jumped up.

"Who? Me?" Amy asked confused.

"Yes you" the teacher answered.

Amy gave Lok a killing look when she realized what happened. He only smiled at her and waved as she passed by in front of his desk. As she solved the sentence the bell rang.

"Oh right, you couldn't ring 5 minutes earlier!" Amy said with an annoyed voice.

"For whom the bells ring?" Lok asked with a smirk as Amy went back to her place to pick up her bag.

"Now, this bell tolling softly for another says to me: Thou must die" Amy quoted Hemingway as well.

"But it will ring for you when I catch you" she answered with an angry voice.

"Oh come on. It wasn't so bad" was assuring her. Amy only sighted.

They went out of the school and headed Dantes house. On the way Amy was silent. When they came into the street they saw a police car in front of Dantes house. They looked at each other with fear. Lok noticed that Amy turned pale, really pale. They started to run and in a few seconds they were in front of the big house. They run through the gates and saw Dante and Metz standing in the yard with two police officers. Lok and Amy run to them.

"Dante! What happened?" Lok asked when they reached him.

"We got a letter from some psycho and one of my neighbor's saw the letter before I got home and she got scared and called the police" Dante answered coldly

Amy became even paler than before, and Metz stood beside her to catch her if she faints.

"I assure you that it's nothing. In my job as an investigator I get lots of people who hate me. I'm sure one of them wanted to scare me" Dante went on assuring the officer who was taking notes.

"Where's Zhalia?" Amy suddenly asked when she noticed she's not around.

"She's in the house. She's a bit upset" Dante answered.

"Are you two alright?" Metz whispered to Amy and Lok.

"Of course, why?" Lok whispered back.

"That's all Mr. Vale. We can't do anything more, I'm sorry. Please be careful and feel free to call us if anything like this happens ever again" the officer said and they both went away.

"Lets go inside and I'll tell you what happened" Dante said and led his protégés in.

There they saw Sophie sitting on the couch watching Zhalia walking all across the living room.

"Zhalia?" Dante asked with worry and stepped right behind her.

"What!" she snapped and turned around while taking a step forward As she did so she bumped into Dantes chest and almost fell on the ground, but Dante caught her around her waist.

"What's wrong?" he asked with his calming voice.

"It's nothing, I just… I just really have enough of people threatening me. Back in the Organization I had to watch my every step because of that" she whispered with a sight. Without any words, Dante pulled her closer and hugged her tight to make her feel safe.

"It's alright. I won't let him hurt you" he gently whispered into her ear. After a minute he let her go.

"Better?" he asked with a small smile, but Amy saw that he's worried. Zhalia lightly nodded.

"I'll go and drink some water to calm down" she pointed at the kitchens door. Dante nodded and Zhalia disappeared into the kitchen.

Sophie stood up to go after her, but Dante shook his head to tell her to leave Zhalia alone.

"I'll go and find Cherit in that case" she said and disappeared on the first floor.

"Who is threatening Zhalia?" Amy asked with worry.

Dante was surprised how she heard it, but then again, she was a vampire, she had great senses. He sighed heavily.

"Here, read it" Metz handed over a letter to Amy

Amy opened it and was shocked by what she saw and what she smelled. She knew the handwriting very well, it was Tuomas', but she felt the smell she hated the most. She wasn't shocked by that, but because how the letter was written. It was written with pure blood. That was the smell she felt, the smell which made her feel like she could throw up every second. Amy almost dropped the letter, but she was too curious. She slowly started to read what was written on the paper:

_I gave you a chance and you missed it. This time there won't be a second chance, you will have to pay for your mistake. And not only will you. Your friends will pay the same price as you. They will die too, not for you, but because of you. They will die slowly and with lots of pain and screams. I'll find you all one by one. Your pretty raven-haired friend Zhalia is the first to die._

_Happy hunting_

When Amy read it she turned white. Not pale as she was before, but completely white. She slowly sat down on the couch. Her eyes were completely empty. She wasn't looking at something or somewhere, she had an empty gaze in her eyes.

"Amy…" Dante crouched down to her.

"I'm so sorry" she said with a quiet and sad voice.

"It's not your fault" Dante was assuring her, but she only shook her head.

"It is. He's doing it because of me" she said with an upset voice. Amy was trying to think what to do next.

She was trying to remember what Angelus taught her, what to do in such situations like this one was. She knew that Tuomas won't stop until he gets what he wants, so she has to stop him.

Amy looked into the kitchens way.

"Take care of her. She's the one who gave me a chance here. I won't forgive myself if something happens to her" she said and stood up.

"Where are you going?" Dante stood up as well and caught her wrist as she made a step towards the door.

"He won't stop until I go to him or until he hunts us all down. And we can't fight him with normal seeker powers, he's s vampire. An experienced one. I have to find him Dante. You know I do" she answered and looked into his eyes.

Dante understood what she is talking about. He saw fear in her eyes, but there was more than fear. He saw determination. Even if he would lock her into a room, she would find a way to get out. He had to let her go. He slowly let her writs go and nodded.

"Be careful" he sighed.

"I will. Take care of the others" she said and hurried out.

"Is it a good idea to let her go all on her own?" Sophie asked from the stairs.

She was holding Cherit in her arms like children hold their teddy bears. She looked worried and scared for Amy. The others were surprised that she was the one who worried for Amy so much.

"Don't look at me like that! Maybe I don't like her and I'm not as friendly with her as you guys are, but I'm still worried for her. She is our teammate" Sophie said and hugged Cherit tighter.

"She will be fine" Lok stepped to her and hugged her.

As he stepped to Sophie she let Cherit go and the small titan flew away from her. He flew up in the air and landed on the couch. Sophie was holding him so tight that he was now gasping for air.

Dante left them alone and went into the kitchen to check on Zhalia.

She was sitting at the table with a glass of water in her hands. Dante silently went behind her, trying not to be noticed. As he approached her, he saw her shivering and softly sobbing. He put his hands on her shoulders and she jumped a little bit before she realized that it's Dante. She bit her lower lip to make herself stop crying.

"Zhaal, it's alright. Calm down" he whispered. Zhalia didn't answer, but Dante saw that she's not calming. Dante put his chin on her head.

"Zhalia…" he whispered softly.

"I'm fine Dante" she said at last with a shaky voice.

"You are such a little liar" he said and brushed a tear off her cheek.

Zhalia held back her breath trying to stop crying, but it was all in vain.

Dante stepped beside her, took the glass out of her hands, put it down on the table and pulled Zhalia up on her feet. He hugged her really tight and gently caressed her back. First she tried to push him away, but when he didn't let her go she wrapped her arms around him and put her head down on his shoulder.

"Cry yourself out, you will feel better" he whispered softly.

Zhalia didn't want to cry, but her tears were simply rolling down. As they were standing like this in the middle of the kitchen Dante felt really helpless and weak. He couldn't help Zhalia and he felt like his heart is breaking into pieces with every sob he heard from her.

After a long time she started to calm down. Dante never saw or heard her cry so much.

"It's alright. You're safe here with me. No one can harm you" Dante whispered into Zhalias ear while still holding her tight.

"Thank you" she answered and closed her eyes.

All the time Dante was slowly cradling her and it made her really sleepy.

"Are you better?" he asked and slowly let her go, but he left his palms on her waist.

"U-huh" she said and lightly nodded.

Dante brushed away the tears from her cheeks and caressed her face.

"Don't worry, he won't come near you. I promise you" he said with a serious look.

"Thanks" was all Zhalia was able to answer.

Dante knew that it's hard to scare Zhalia, so he asked what's going on that she's so afraid and upset. Sure, it wasn't a nice thought that you could die soon, but during their missions she was in bigger danger than right now.

She was in direct danger during missions, almost getting killed by deadly traps, fighting with enemies stronger and bigger than herself… She was even jumping in front of attacks and spells! She was thinking for a minute and than sighed.

"You know that Klaus took me in from the streets" she started.

"Yes, I know" Dante nodded.

"He was a scientist and he loved to make tests with everything. He made up spells, invented things and made tests. Some of those tests included mixing up blood" she went on and shivered.

As Dante felt her shiver he pulled her closer. She blushed a bit and looked away.

"Wait, how do you mean mixing up blood? What is that?" Dante wondered.

"He was making mutants. Those you fought back on the roof were nothing comparing to the ones I saw" she shivered again and pulled as close as possible to him. Dante caressed her neck gently, so she calmed down quickly.

"It all happened about a year after he took me in. He was testing a new power up on some people. Later I found out that he mixed up their blood with pure vampire blood. In the beginning everything was alright, but with time they became aggressive. One night one of the vampires got out of its cage and attacked the Suits who were guarding him". As she said the last sentence Zhalia turned pale.

Dante saw that she's uncomfortable about the conversation and he decided not to ask anything more about it, but he just couldn't say no to his curiosity.

"Can you tell me what happened next?" he asked with a gentle voice. Zhalia nodded.

"At that time we were spending all time in the Organizations headquarters. He was testing things as always, and I was training to become, well you know, a master spy. My room was in the same hall with the others rooms, but it was the closest to Klaus' lab. It was late and everyone went to sleep. I heard some noise in the hall so I went to see what is going on. I saw one of the vampires fighting some Suits. They had no chance against him. I saw how he killed the Suits. It was terrible" she whispered the last sentence and Dante saw tears form in her eyes.

She became so pale that he thought that she will faint, so he hugged her again.

"It's alright. No one's going to harm you" he said and gently caressed her long raven hear.

Zhalia couldn't stop thinking about what she saw, the vampire with huge fangs, red eyes, big and scary claws and especially all the blood which she saw. She roughly pushed Dante away from herself and stepped away from him.

"No, it's not alright Dante. He literally tore them apart! I don't want to die like that! I don't want to die!" Zhalia said, almost screamed hysterically.

Her breathing became uneven and she started to panic.

"You won't die Zhalia!" Dante grabbed Zhalia by her waist and pulled her to himself

He fastened the grip around her, so she would feel safe in his arms. He thought that she's going to push him away again, but she didn't. Instead of it, she wrapped her arms around him and hugged him really tight.

Dante was holding her in his arms for some time, before she calmed down and relaxed in his arms.

"Thank you" Zhalia whispered after she calmed and looked at him with a small, but honest smile.

"You're welcome" Dante answered and draw his hand through her long hair.

"Are you alright now?" Dante let her go and asked silently, afraid that he will scare her or cause a mental break down.

"I am. Let's go to the others" she said and Dante nodded at her offer.

"Oh, and by the way, please don't tell anyone about what happened. I don't want them to know" she asked him.

"Of course I won't tell them" Dante assured her with a soft voice.

As they went into the living room, they saw Lok assuring Sophie that Amy can take care of herself. Zhalia didn't know what are they talking about, but she was too tired to ask them.

When Dante and Zhalia walked, Sophie looked at them with surprise. She hasn't heard anything what happened, but she noticed Zhalias expression. She looked exhausted and her eyes were red and cried out.

"Dante?" Sophie looked at him.

Dante only put his forefinger in front of his lips. Sophie understood immediately what he wants from her and she stood silent.

Zhalia sat down on the couch and as soon as she closed her eyes she fell asleep. Dante went upstairs and brought his blanket down. He covered Zhalia with it, leaving her to have some rest after a really hard day.

To be continued...

* * *

**This wasn't a cliffhanger and I hope you all got satisfied with this chap. So, as I said, the next chapter will be the last one and I hope you enjoyed this one. I will update the lats chapter even faster if I get more reviews and I really want to hear your ideas about what will happen next. Review please!**


	10. The end

**Ok people, this is it! The final chapter! The last one of this story! I hope you will read and review just like before, but I would like ti know what you thought about the chapter and the whole story! Thank you and now enjoy!**

* * *

Amy was desperately seeking for Tuomas. She has to find him before he finds Zhalia and the others.

"Where the fuck are you?" she asked while running from street to street.

Suddenly she stopped. She realized that he doesn't know where Zhalia is right now. He left the message for her, not Zhalia. He wanted her to come and find him, and if she wouldn't do so, he would go and find Zhalia like he said.

Zhalia was mostly staying at Dantes house because they were spending lots of time together, but she had an apartment too. It was a small apartment in a small alley, with almost completely destroyed stairs and only two small windows. Amy was here before and she saw the apartment from the inside too.

It wasn't big. It had a small bedroom (if you can call a room with only a bed and a night table a bedroom), a toilet and a living room in which was a couch, a sofa, two chairs, a microwave, a small stove and on the wall was a hanging kitchen cabinet in which were some plates and more kitchen stuff. Once when Amy was over at Zhalias place she asked why is she living here.

**_Flashback_**

Amy was heading Zhalias apartment because they wanted to spend some time without Sophie and Lok, and that was impossible in Dantes house. When Amy saw where she ended up, she checked the address one more time.

"This is it" she said and shrugged.

She carefully went upstairs on the ruined stairs and looked for Zhalias apartment. She knocked on it and when Zhalia opened the door she went inside. Amy looked around the place.

"Wow! And you're talking me about having a messy room" she laughed a bit.

"Oh, sorry for the mess. I don't have time to clean it because I'm most of my time with Dante or on a mission, so…" Zhalia looked around and apologized.

"Don't worry, I don't mind. You haven't seen my room in the Headquarters, have you?" Amy asked with a small smile. Zhalia shook her head.

"Thought so" Amy giggled.

She sat down and Zhalia went to cook some tea. She took the two cups out of the cabinet, while Amy was looking around.

"Zhalia, can I ask you something?" Amy asked in one moment.

"Of course" Zhalia answered without looking at Amy.

"Why are you living here?" the younger girl asked with wonderment.

"I don't have money to get a normal apartment" Zhalia said with regret.

"Why don't you go to the HQ?"

"I don't want to be there. I don't want to disturb or annoy anyone" Zhalia said with a small smile.

"And why don't you move over to Dante?" Amy went on.

"Why would I? I already spend too much time with him and at his place. I don't want to bother him" Zhalias eyes looked away from Amy.

Amy only sighed a bit. They stood still for a moment, but soon they went on with the chatting.

**_Flashback end_**

Amy remembered the place and she was praying that Dante was smart enough to keep Zhalia at his house. She started to run to Zhalias apartment, sure that Tuomas will be there.

After a few minutes of running she was almost in Zhalias street, but she turned into the one before Zhalias. It was a little, dark street, just like the one beside it and the other streets in this part of Venice. With a Hyperstride she jumped on a building. From there she saw the next street without getting noticed. She was on a high place and the sun was almost completely down, so she wasn't afraid of getting noticed by people, not even by Tuomas.

As she was watching the dark street her eye caught a little movement. She turned to it and saw Tuomas slowly walking towards Zhalias apartment. He wanted to wait for her in her own apartment. She remembered what Angelus thought them.

_'If you're hunting someone, find out everything about him. __Where he lives, how does his house looks like, what is he doing during his day, who are his friends and relatives, and the most important, is he an easy target or not'_

Amy smiled a bit.

"Let's get it started" she said and jumped down using Featherdrop.

Tuomas quickly turned around as he heard someone move behind himself. When he noticed that it's Amy and evil grin appeared on his face.

"Well, well, well, look who's here. The little traitor" he said and started to walk towards Amy.

She didn't move away, she was just standing there like she was waiting for her fate.

"What is it? Won't run away again?" Tuomas went on teasing her.

"Why would I? What do I have to loose?" she answered in a calm way.

She remembered her past, all the bad things in her life, how she lived before she met the others, how she lost her beloved one, what a life she had because what she was. It all made her realize that she really doesn't have much to loose. Actually, she didn't have anything to loose.

"So you had enough of your life. In that case, let me help you get rid of it" he said with a dark voice and attacked her.

As Tuomas jumped in Amy's way, she jumped a bit backwards, but she didn't calculate her jump well, and she didn't land far enough from Tuomas. She was just about five or six steps in front of him, and it wasn't enough. He jumped at her before she could have reacted.

He pushed her down on the ground with all his weight and strength. Amy was struggling to get free from him, but he was too strong. Tuomas caught her neck and started to choke her. She wanted to fight back, but she didn't know how.

She slowly let his hands go as he went on choking her. She was giving up. She thought about what she is leaving behind. She couldn't think about anything worth fighting for, but than suddenly she remembered her team.

Dante, Zhalia, Lok and Sophie were all worried for her, they didn't wanted her to go, but she was too stubborn to listen to them, and now she was dying. She looked up into Tuomas's eyes. She saw a grin appear on his face. She knew he won't stop after he's done with her, he will leave her here and go find the rest of the team. The team! Her friends! That was worth fighting for!

When all the air left Amys lugs, she remembered a move Zhalia showed her before. She slipped her leg further between Tuomas's legs, and she simply kicked him over her head. As he flied a few steps away from her, Amy quickly jumped up. Unfortunately for her, Tuomas did the same.

He was having a really angry look in his bloody red eyes. He was sure Amy will give up the fight and that she's almost dead, but she fought him back.

"Wait! Let's talk about it! You remember the good times back in Helsinki? We were friends Tuomas! Amy reminded him.

Memories started to fly in front of her eyes.

_**Flashback**_

Amy was running up the hill with Tuomas after her.

"You can't catch me!" Amy yelled to him while laughing and she went on running.

She almost reached the top of the hill when Tuomas caught her shirt right on the top of the hill. They fell across a bigger dry branch end rolled down the same hill they were running up, only on the other side.

When they reached the ground at the feet of the hill, they sat up and looked at each other with shock. Amy looked with her emerald eyes into his big, light blues ones.

She started to giggle, and soon both started to laugh.

They went back home to Angelus, and even if they got scolded, they had a great time rolling down the hill.

**_Flashback end_**

"Why are you doing this to me?" Amy screamed at Tuomas.

She didn't want to bring this to an end. She knew that at the end of this fight one of them will be dead. She was sure she can't win.

Tuomas was an experienced vampire and she was… She was not.

"Why am I doing this? For power of course! What else would it be! You will tell me where's Angelus, and if you do it on your own I will give you a quick death" Tuomas threatened her while showing his fangs.

He had white and obviously sharp fangs, bloody red eyes which were yelling danger and pale skin like he never saw a ray of sunlight. He was the perfect example for an evil blood sucking vampire.

On the other hand, Amy was his opposite.

"That's it!" Amy whispered to herself.

That's why she was loosing the fight. She was loosing it because Tuomas was fighting like a vampire, and she was fighting like a seeker. If she fights him back as a vampire, she might have a chance to survive.

"What is it? You remembered where he is? Because if not, you will die screaming for mercy" Tuomas said and took a step closer to Amy.

He was surprised when she didn't try to flee like his other victims always did. All his victims were trying to run away from him, but in the end he always caught them and killed them.

Amy in the other hand didn't, and he didn't like it.

"No, but I remembered something else" Amy smiled at him with an evil grin.

In a second her fangs grow out and made her look really dangerous. Tuomas felt the danger and he wanted to end the fight as soon as possible.

He run to Amy and tried to bite her neck, but she kicked him and he fell on the ground. He jumped up again and growled, but Amy was just smiling.

"I'm not afraid" she said stepping closer to Tuomas.

"You should be" he growled at her again, but without any effort

Tuomas was attacking Amy again and again, using all his strength trying to hit and hurt her. He was attacking without stopping, hitting her, kicking, trying to bite her and doing everything to make her fall or get tired.

With every attack he got weaker and more tired as Amy blocked his attacks. There were hits she wasn't able to block, but she was refusing to fall on the ground. She was all bruised and covered in blood as Tuomas hit and bite her. They were both tired and weak.

Tuomas' last attack went really wrong when he tried to push his claws into Amys shoulder.

She moved out right and hit him with all her strength that was left in her. Tuomas flew through the air and hit the brick wall with his back and then fell on the ground onto his stomach. There was a loud sound of bones breaking and Tuomas spit out some blood. He tried to stand up but he wasn't able to. He looked at Amy with a really angry and killer look, but she saw that he was helpless and unable to harm her. Amy was standing a few steps away gasping for air.

"Now you see what I'm able to do" she said and turned her back on him.

She felt how every part of her body hurts with every step. She was a few steps from the exit out of the street when she felt how a pair of fangs gets buried into her neck.

As she got pushed on the ground onto her back she heard a loud, sharp and blood freezing scream, but than she realized that it's hers. She felt the pain get worse as Tuomas pushed his fangs deeper.

Amy couldn't do anything but try to kick him of. On her great surprise, she succeeded in it and Tuomas took a few steps backwards from her.

She opened her emerald eyes, and although her vision was blurry she saw blood dripping from his mouth. She crawled a bit more backwards from him, but she couldn't go too far.

Tuomas started to come closer to her, and she started to panic. She wasn't able to fight him back, neither was she able to get up and run away.

In one quick moment Tuomas jumped in Amy's way, planning to land on her and push his fangs into her neck and suck out all the blood that was left in her. Amy desperately looked around to find something to protect herself, but she didn't find anything.

In a moment before Tuomas landed on her, her hand found something long and cold beside her body, she held it in front of herself and closed her eyes.

She was expecting to hear herself scream and feel pain again, but instead she heard Tuomas gasp and moan in pain and felt his whole weight on her body. She reopened her eyes and saw him lying on her, his body relaxed and not moving.

Amy pushed him off of herself and slowly stood up. He was dead. The long and cold thing Amy grabbed was an iron bar. As Tuomas jumped on Amy the iron bar drove through his chest and heart.

Amy took a deep breath before she slowly walked away. She was confused and sad and she didn't know what to do or what is she doing. She was walking through Venice, completely exhausted and without any thoughts.

She looked up on the big moon and in the same moment remembered someone. Someone who was connected with the moon. Someone whose name included moon.

"Zhalia!" She remembered her and Dante.

She thought for a moment and remembered what Dante told her once:

_'Whatever happens you can always come to me. I'm not only your mentor but your friend too, and you can trust me. I will help you, just like the others will do the same'_

After some time she reached Dantes door and knocked on it. Dante opened after some time and saw Amy standing outside. He looked at her with disbelief and shock.

"Amy! Oh my God! What happened to you?" he asked and stepped out of the house.

"Not much. I just had a fight with Tuomas. Why?" she answered barely managing to keep her eyes open.

It was partly because she was really sleepy and tired, and partly because she was weak and she lost much blood.

"Where are you hurt?" Dante asked instead of answering her.

"Hurt?" Amy repeated his last word, not understanding what is he talking about.

She didn't know that she was covered in blood, hers and Tuomas' as well. Dante wrapped his arm around her shoulder and lead her into the house. He stopped only for a moment to lock the door, and he led Amy in.

Amy saw Zhalia sitting on the couch next to Metz, but Sophie, Lok and Cherit were missing.

"Amy!" Zhalia gasped and run to them. Metz stood up as well and went over to them too.

"I'm fine, really, I am" Amy was assuring them, but actually she wasn't.

In one moment her legs went weak and she almost fell down, but Metz and Dante caught her before she fell. She was on the edge to pass out.

"Metz, please call Lok and Sophie and call them back. Tell them that Amy's here" Dante asked his mentor.

Metz nodded and let go Amy. As he let go, Dante picked her up, carried to a room and put her down on the bed.

As he put her down, she fell unconscious.

He wanted to take Amys clothes of from her because they were covered with blood, but he blushed.

"I'll take care of her" Zhalia said and pushed him gently away.

He didn't know what to do until Zhalia does her job, so he went to take bandages and alcohol and went back to the room. Zhalia just covered Amy up when he entered the room.

"What could have happened to her?" Zhalia asked with worry.

"I don't know" Dante lied.

He knew what happened, Amy said that she had a fight with Tuomas. He didn't want Zhalia to freak out because of what happened.

Zhalia took the alcohol and the bandages from Dante and went to Amy.

"I'll better go now. I'll wait for Lok and Sophie" he said and went out.

In a few moments Amy woke up.

"Zhalia? What are you doing?" she asked with closed eyes.

"Helping you" Zhalia answered with a silent voice.

Zhalia was cleaning her wounds with alcohol, and than putting bandages on them.

"What happened to you? Did that vampire attacked you?" she whispered while cleaning the wound on Amys arm.

Amy only nodded.

It took about half hour to clean all wounds and put on bandages on all wounds, but Zhalia did a great job. She just finished putting on the bandage on Amy's neck and stood up to leave, when Amy caught her hand.

"Zhalia, you don't have to be afraid of him. He can't harm you anymore" Amy whispered to her.

Zhalia looked into her emerald eyes and understood what she is talking about.

Amy got rid of Tuomas so he wouldn't hurt her or anyone else from the team.

"Thank you" Zhalia said softly and caressed Amys face.

Amy only nodded and fell asleep.

_**XXX One week later XXX**_

"So, did you found out anything new?" Amy asked walking to Dante through the living room with painful steps and bandages all over her body.

"Hello to you too" Dante said as he looked up at her from his Holotome.

"Yeah, sorry Dante. Hello. Did you found out anything?" Amy said and stood in front of him.

"No. I read the newspaper, searched on the internet… I even hacked the police but I found nothing!" Dante answered and closed his Holotome.

"Are you sure he was dead?" he asked.

"Yes! He couldn't survive it! I'm sure!" Amy answered, sure in what happened.

She saw him dead, she saw his blood on her clothes. Tuomas was dead for sure. Dante sighed.

"Sorry, there is nothing! Not any trace of him at all! Like he never existed" he said as Amy sat down on the couch.

In that moment Zhalia walked downstairs. She was in her room until now, leaving Dante to do whatever he was doing.

"Hey Amy" she greeted the younger girl.

She went over to hug her, and after it she sat down in her (Dantes) armchair.

Dante was glad to see Zhalia happy and that she took Amy in as a teammate. He remembered how he wanted to reject Amy because she was a vampire, but now he was glad that Zhalia stopped him before he could do that. Amy wasn't his best protégé, and he had often to argue with her, but she was a good seeker and a good fighter.

"Where are the others?" Zhalia asked when she looked around.

She wasn't paying attention while she was in her room, although she was surprised that she didn't heard any yelling from downstairs.

"Still in school. They should soon come here" Dante answered and went to the kitchen.

"How do you feel?" Zhalia asked when she got comfortable in the armchair.

"Better, thank you. Especially that I didn't had to go to school for a whole week" Amy answered glad, but Zhalia was able to see in her eyes that she's not feeling alright.

"Amy…" Zhalia wanted to say something, but Amy just shook her head.

"It's nothing, really" Amy was trying to keep her tears on their places.

"You know you can always tell me everything that is bothering you. Whatever it is, it will fade away with time" Zhalia went on assuring her.

"Yeah, right. I killed a person Zhalia! How will that fade away?" Amy said with regret and a single tear rolled down her cheek.

Zhalia stood up and walked over to Amy.

"Listen, I killed many people while I was in the Organization. More than you think. I was and I still am an assassin. I did really bad things and I wasn't able to forgive myself, but Dante forgave me and he showed me how to forgive myself. He gave a second chance when no one else wanted to do it. He showed me that I have people who care about me and that I will always have a family which will support me no matter what I do" she was trying to calm her younger friend.

"I did bad things too. Things I'm not proud of and will never be. But I had to do such things because I was all on my own and no one ever cared about me. All I wanted was to survive" Amy sat back and said with an empty gaze.

Zhalia looked at her for a moment confused, before she realized things. She realized that she was having the same feelings as Amy, but she wasn't showing them.

"You grew up on the street?" she asked quietly.

"Yes. On the cold and snowy streets of Helsinki. My parents were murdered and I was taken away to an orphanage. Children were mocking me, hitting and were really mean to me. I was 5 years old when I run away from there. I hated that place. From the moment I run away I cheated, lie, stole, fought… I did everything to survive. I'm not proud of it, but I don't regret it neither" Amy said and shook her head at the end.

"And you shouldn't. You did it to survive. I was lucky that Klaus took me in from the streets. I would be either dead, or like most of the orphan girls in Amsterdam, I would be a whore. Those girls make it for money, and they can't say no to anyone who wants them" Zhalia said with disgust in her voice and in her eyes.

"I'm not saying that it's a good thing that I ended up in the Organization, but you know…" she said now thinking about her past and comparing hers to Amys.

It was obvious that Amy had it worse. Zhalia had Klaus to take care about her, but Amy had to take care of herself.

While those two were talking in the living room, Dante was listening to their conversation from the kitchen. He only moved from the living room to listen to their conversation in the first place. He knew that Amy and Zhalia won't talk about their feelings in front of him, especially Zhalia.

He was shocked and he couldn't believe what he just heard. He knew that Amy and Zhalia don't have parents, but he didn't know anything else about them.

Now he was feeling bad for spying on them like this, but he felt even worse for not finding out about them more, and talking with them about their past.

Dante never thought how bad their lives have been. He had it easy although his parents died as well; Metz was always there for him, helping him and taking care of him and his sister. But Amy and Zhalia didn't have had anyone to take care of them and show them what a real family is.

As he was thinking about their pasts, images were flying in front of his eyes. He wasn't able to stop them; they were just going in front of him, like he was watching the happenings right now.

He saw Amy as a little girl walking through the snowy streets of Helsinki. She was about 5 or 6 years old. She looked so weak and helpless, so fragile. She was walking between people, asking them if they could give her some food. People were passing her by and no one wanted to help her. Some of them even pushed her to move out of their way. She sat down on the snow and started to cry, but still, no one stopped to even look at her or ask her if she's cold or hungry.

As this image faded out, another one appeared in front of Dante.

Now it was spring, he knew it because the snow was melting away. Amy looked older now, but she was still a child, about 9 years old. She was walking carefully between the people who were rushing on the market place. When an old lady went over to the salesman to ask for the price of something, Amy used her chance and grabbed an apple and run away. The salesman was yelling after her with anger, but she wasn't stopping.

Dante shook his head, and on his surprise the image faded.

"I didn't know it was this hard for her" he whispered to himself

He knew that it's all his imagination, but he was pretty sure that Amy had to live like that to survive. Now he remembered Zhalias words as well. They were echoing in his mind.

_'I would be a whore'_

Without any warning, a new picture appeared in front of him.

He saw a girl standing on the streets. She was dressed into clothes which barely covered her body, although it was really cold. She wore a tank top with a deep cleavage, a really short skirt which was barely covering her underwear and she had high heels. She was really skinny and bruised all over her body. Dante thought that he knows her from somewhere, so he decided to see who she is. As Dante approached her, she turned around and looked at him with fear.

"Zhalia…" Dante said as he looked at her.

It was Zhalia, his Zhalia, his beloved one who was standing on the streets. Her chocolate eyes weren't as shiny as usually. They were darker and full with fear and sadness. Dante shook his head one more time, and the picture of Zhalia faded, but her eyes were still haunting him.

He walked over to the table and sat down. He wasn't able to take one more picture. Not about Zhalia. Not like this one.

But his mind wasn't listening to him. It wanted to show him one more picture. This last picture made him shiver in fear and anger.

He saw Zhalia, the same Zhalia who was standing on the street in the last picture. She was now taking her clothes off in a dark room. As she took them off, a guy pushed her roughly down on the bed. "Nee" she silently said as he spread her legs. The guy only smiled devilishly. He threw money on the table beside the bed. Zhalia looked away and let him do whatever he wants to do. The guy caught her wrists and started to get rougher with her with every push. "Stop het!" she screamed at him, but without any effort. Tears started to roll down her cheeks from the pain and disgust.

Dante shivered roughly and the picture disappeared. Dante looked on the floor now, the pictures left, but he felt bad, really bad. This last picture made him feel sick, and he was barely managing not to throw up.

He stood up to take a glass of water, and on his way to the sink he looked out into the living room. There were Amy and Zhalia sitting next to each other, now calmly chatting about things while smiling and laughing softly. He looked at Zhalia and saw her chocolate eyes shine as always.

He calmed down at this picture. Now he knew that all those pictures were only the result of his imagination.

This was the reality, Amy and Zhalia being safe in his house. He was sure that what he saw can't happen.

He won't let it happen. Both Amy and Zhalia were in his team, and he will do anything to take care of them and give them a chance in life. To give them a fair chance.

He got back to reality when he heard Sophie and Lok talk in the living room. He went over and joined them.

Just to make sure to make Zhalia feel safe, he sat down beside her. She only smiled at him, and he smiled back.

"How do you feel Amy?" Lok asked as he threw his bag on the floor.

"Good, Thank you" Amy smiled at him.

Sophie wasn't too rude with her anymore, but she still kept the distance, although they still had small fights (Dante and Zhalia always separated them before they could start a real fight).

_'Incoming message from the Huntik Foundation'_

Dante went to the big screen and answered. On the screen appeared Metz with Guggenheim behind him, doing some paper work.

Dante was glad to see that Metz isn't alone. His opinion was that Metz is still too weak, and that he needs someone to take care of him.

"Hello team. I see you're all here, that's good" Metz said with a big smile on his face.

Everyone greeted him.

"Dante, have you told them the news?" he asked and his smile widened.

"No, not yet. Lok and Sophie just arrived, and Amy Zhalia just came downstairs, so I didn't had the chance to do it until now" Dante answered, knowing what his mentor is talking about.

Amy looked at Zhalia with a questioning look, but Zhalia shrugged and shook her head.

"Oh, in that case we'll stop by later. Goodbye" Metz and Guggenheim said goodbye and the screen went blank again.

"Um, Dante?" Zhalia looked at him, waiting for an explanation.

Dante smiled a bit before he started to talk.

"You remember what happened a week ago?" he looked around who will answer first.

"I don't know, let me think. Oh, yeah! I almost got killed by a Finnish vampire" Zhalia said full with sarcasm.

"Ok, that too, but I'm talking about something else" he answered with patience.

"I know! Cherit came back into the team!" Lok cheered.

"Aye, my boy" said Cherit and flew on his shoulder to give him a high five. Dante sighed.

"You guys really don't know or are you doing it on purpose?" Dante asked a bit irritated.

The others started to laugh.

"So you know what I'm talking about" he said with a smile.

"Yes. You're talking about Amy and her test to become a seeker" Sophie said.

Dante nodded.

"Cherit, you were the judge. Was everything alright?"

"Everything expect one thing" the white titan said.

"What, that Dante cheated?" Amy asked with a grin.

"No. Expect the fact that a vampire attacked you. Besides that one thing, I think you were great" Cherit answered her.

"Is anyone against that we take Amy in as a full-righted member of the Huntik Foundation and out team?" Dante asked and looked around again.

Sophie started to raise her hand, but Lok quickly caught it with his and held it down. Sophie blushed a bit when she saw that Lok is holding her hand. She looked at him, and Lok winked at her with a smile. That made her blush a darker shade of red. She smiled back at him and completely forgot why she started to raise her hand.

"Good. In that case…" Dante said and stepped closer to Amy.

Zhalia pushed her up till now and Amy was now facing Dante.

"As your mentor and team leader I want to welcome you. Welcome to the team Amy Greene" Dante said and they shook hands.

Amy stood still for a moment and than she suddenly said: "Oh, why the heck not?"

With that she hugged Dante.

"Thank you" she said with happiness.

The rest of the team went to congratulate her. They were all glad and happy, but Amy was the happiest of them all. Not that she got a team; she got friends and a family she can always trust and go back to.

_XXX Somewhere in Italy XXX_

In the same moment somewhere in Italy, in a castle made of stone, in a dark room, the Dark Lord was sitting on his throne earned with death and blood.

He was dressed in red royal clothes with a black coat on his back. He was old hundreds of years, but no one could say it when they looked at his face. He looked like he had 25 or 30 years, but he was far more experienced. His face was pale, his fangs were visible across his grayish lips, his light-blonde hair was falling all across his back and his bloody red eyes were shining with anger and pure hatred.

Beside him were sitting the other two Lords, one from the left and one from the right side.

One was wearing brown royal clothes with a black cloak on them, his eyes also red, his fangs also visible, and his hair was brown and short.

The third one was wearing the same clothes as the second one and the same black cloak on his back. The hood of the cloak was on his head, so his face wasn't visible at all.

All around them were vampires, their guards who were keeping them safe, although they could protect themselves. They were also following their orders. Just like when he ordered to remove Tuomas' body from the streets of Venice, they did it in less then an hour.

"So she's ready to give her life for her human friends. That's good. She has a weak point. I will get you and when I do, you will beg me to kill you" the Dark Lord said with an evil grin and his evil laughter echoed through the stone walls of the big castle where death lies for everyone who is brave or stupid enough to step in.

The End

* * *

**So, that's it my dear readers! Renewal is done! So, as I said, I want you to tell me what you thought about this last chapter and the whole story. I hope I made you satisfied by writing all these chapters, and I hope you won't have to much negative thoughts about the story. Sorry if I have messed up some things, but this is my really first story. I'll try to improve for the next one, which is by the way, the sequel to this one. Thank you all for the support and the great reviews! I'll start the next story this week (if everything goes as planed). So, I want your opinions about this! Thank you!**


End file.
